


The Russian Crush

by riffraff84



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Babe - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Not Cupcake Friendly, Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's latest skip turns out to be a bigger deal than she bargained on. Ranger refuses to help her because of past secrets and chaos ensues as Stephanie continues to fumble her way through her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is a WIP so please be patient, however I am motivated by reviews....*hint hint*  
> The rating is just to cover my butt should I choose to add content later on, my muse is often a sick little bitch sometimes.  
> The tags will be updated as I write.  
> Happy Reading :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it, I make no money from it, so don't sue me.

The Russian Crush

CHAPTER 1 

My name’s Stephanie Plum, and I am currently reconsidering my career choice. At present I’m sitting on the curb in front of my apartment, in a scruffy white tank top, low-slung sleep pants and with morning hair Stephen King should be afraid of. It’s not by choice that I sit here at gone 2am staring at the cube of twisted metal that I’m assuming was once my cute little Rav 4 but rather it’s another bizarre complication of my life as a bounty hunter. With a heavy sigh and with no regard for the time I pick up my mobile and hit speed dial 1. It picks up after two rings. 

“Yo.” If you didn’t know the man I was talking to you’d think he was being rude but considering he’s been my mentor for over 3 years now, I take his one syllable answer as a friendly greeting. It takes a moment for me to wonder why Ranger is so alert at 2 in the morning but I swallow the question in favor of asking for help. 

“I’ve got a problem.” There’s silence on the other end, waiting for me to continue. As the silence stretches I reluctantly continue with a sigh. “Someone’s turned my car into a large heavy dice....” I pause and I can just hear the little whoosh of air as he waits for the rest he knows I’m going to say. “…and it’s leaking.” 

“Leaking?” This is obviously not what he expected to hear and I can almost see the slight quirk of his eyebrow at the comment. 

“Yeah and not just normal car stuff like fuel and coolant.” 

“I’ll be there in five.” I’m about to thank him but the dial tone echoes back at me. One thing about Ranger is that he isn’t wasteful with his words. He says only things necessary and important which makes the conversations I have with him very one sided. I sigh and put the phone away, tucking it carelessly into the pocket of my sleep pants as I stare at the cube. 

Ranger and I have a strange relationship which neither of us seems to be able to define. I’ve tried numerous times to work it out but have given up spectacularly, usually after a tub of Ben and Jerry’s finest and a Dreamy D’s special. Ranger’s a primo bounty hunter Cuban sex god with mocha latte skin and a body built for women to worship the world over. He owns his own company called Rangeman that operates on the slightly gray side of the law, in specialist security. I run files for him during downtimes in skip apprehension. I don’t know why I continue to work for Ranger but I believe it’s partially for the money but mostly for the buff, somewhat dubious eye candy Ranger calls employees. 

Ranger and I have slept together once. 

One spectacular night that ruined me for all other men and then he left, leaving me feeling like a total whore afterwards. So in the grand traditions of Plum women throughout the century I’m denying all the icky feelings that one night has caused me as I attempt to salvage an impossible relationship with the other man in my life, Joe Morelli. 

Joe’s a Trenton Cop, who neither tolerates my career choice nor approves of my friendship with Ranger. On the upside he loves me; he has a great ass and fucks like a minx. My relationship with Joe has its on and off periods usually marked by spectacular Italian style screaming matches. At the moment we’re in a rocky on patch and I’m tentatively waiting for either him or me to fuck it up. 

My thoughts are taken from me however as three shiny black SUV’s come around the corner and in a military style convoy roll to halt across the road in front of me. I watch the car doors swing open and the beefy, commando style men amble out and across the road towards me. I take a moment to admire the view. The moment of ogling dies quickly as I take stock of the army that has just hit the pavement opposite. All of them are armed to the teeth, in commando black and wearing blank faces. I know there is enough firepower and brawn between them to invade a small country. It dawns on me far too late that Ranger and the merry men have been on a job and my pathetic cry of help has made a long night for them undoubtedly longer. I feel a twinge of guilt before Santos opens his big mouth. 

“Jesus Bombshell who the fuck did you piss off?” Lester Santos, the most outspoken of Ranger’s men stands, hands on hips in the middle of the road staring at my leaking cube. Ranger circles the cube wide to avoid the growing pool of fluid leaking from it and comes to sit beside me on the curb. 

“Babe?” Ranger’s kitted out in Rangeman black complete with webbing, combat boots and no doubt several concealed weapons. I don’t look at him and instead stare at the little platoon of his merry men congregating in the middle of the road to discuss the latest disaster in the life of Stephanie Plum. 

“I think I need a drink?” I mutter neutrally as Tank, Ranger’s 2nd in command and best friend strolls over to us having inspected the fluids leaking from my cube. 

“Definitely a stiff in there somewhere.” Tank grumbles as he stares down at Ranger and me. I can feel Ranger staring at me closely his ESP thing undoubtedly working overtime as he reads my thoughts in silence. I know that this has to do with my latest skip and it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. In my line of work you do come across a fair amount of psycho’s and loonies. I just seem to attract more than anyone else. 

“What skips have you got at the moment?” Ranger asks me calmly his stare never leaving mine. 

“Mooner,” I swallow thickly as I try to remember the few files I’ve got in my possession. “Darren Spelling for lewd conduct in public,” I pause again my mind falling back to the yellow folder I don’t really want to admit to having. “and Arty McFathom…” I mutter into my chest hoping that neither men listening to me hears it. I’m not spared such luck though as Tank swears and Ranger shakes his head with a very familiar blank expression. 

“Artery Arty?” Ranger doesn’t need to raise his voice for me to know he’s pissed. He stands and offers me a hand down to help me up from the curb. 

“You sure know how to pick em’ bomber.” Tank shakes his head and wanders back over to the gathered group of men all of them intently watching the exchange between Ranger and I. I’m sure there’s a betting pool somewhere that’s growing everyday on whether Ranger and I get together and no doubt the merry men are all a part of it. Ranger pulls me to him and hugs me as I shiver in the cool morning wind blowing up from down the street. Out of the corner of my eye I catch the reaction of Ranger’s men as Tank fills them in on the details. I silently close my eyes with a sigh as several of them cringe at the mentioning of Arty’s name. Ranger’s men are a serious bunch of tough cookies. Not much phases them accept maybe the prospect of entering Victoria’s Secret. So when I catch their reactions to Arty’s name I know I’m in trouble. 

“Why did Vinny give you Arty?” I open my eyes and stare at Ranger. 

“Connie said you wouldn’t take it and I need the money. The guy hasn’t got any priors.” I try defending myself somewhat irritated by Ranger’s attitude. I take on all the crap skips Ranger won’t touch because the bond is too low and I had assumed Arty McFathom was the normal run of mill low life I usually pick up. 

“Just because he ain’t got no priors recorded doesn’t mean he’s not a bad guy Stephanie. It just means the cops can’t make things stick when they do catch him.” I cringe. Only when Ranger is really annoyed does he use my full name usually it is just Babe. With an arm draped around my waist Ranger leads me around my cube over to the huddle of men on the other side of the road. “I refused Arty for the same reason I do every time Vinny bonds him out Babe.” Ranger lets my waist go as we reach the group leaving me with the tingle of his touch sparkling along my spine. “He’s married to Evita Sharoposki.” I know that name from somewhere. In the Burg there’s not much that goes unmissed by gossiping housewives with nothing much else to do. Ranger waits for a moment but when I come to no grand understanding I watch as he sighs heavily. 

“Evita Sharoposki, daughter of Boris Sharoposki?” I try and think hard about where I’ve heard the names before but nothing springs to mind. My brain doesn’t co-operate at two in the morning. I feel Hector, one of Rangers men lean over my shoulder. Usually the man’s conversations are lost on me as he doesn’t speak English very well but I clearly hear what he whispers in my ear. 

“Russian Mafia.” My blood runs cold almost instantly and I have no doubt I lose a little colour in my face because several large, paw like hands reach out to steady me. 

“Fuck.” My brain goes into melt down. I suddenly realize why Ranger hadn’t touched Arty’s file and it had nothing to do with the money. The Russian Mafia makes Trenton’s criminal families look weak in comparison. They’re ruthless dictators that run all of the nightclubs this side of the state border plus some less reputable businesses. They have a finger in every criminal pie although trying to prove it is virtually impossible. The Feds routinely try and bring the ring down but the cases always fall flat because key witnesses end up sleeping with the fishes or worse. 

“I can deal with gun runners, drug dealers, murders and numbers men but I don’t do Russian’s Steph.” A shiver runs up my spine and not because of the cold or Ranger’s fingers brushing against my waist. “I want you to go upstairs get me the file, pack a bag and then let Bobby and Lester take you back to the office.” I open my mouth to protest but Ranger just stares at me with an impenetrable blank mask. “Don’t argue with me Babe. The Russians don’t mess around when they’ve marked someone and until I find out who is in the cube and if this is just a warning you’re staying at the office.” I nod solemnly and begin a slow trudge back across the road, picking up Lester and Bobby to tag behind me. “Besides, Trenton PD is going to want to see this and as this is your official 20th vehicular death there will be a crowd.” I pause and glance back over my shoulder at Ranger noting a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his men try to stifle their laughter. 

“You’re keeping tally of the cars I’ve trashed?!” I shout indignantly back at him suddenly wondering why I so willingly agreed to be locked up at Rangeman when previously I’d protested like a typical Italian / Hungarian Burg woman. Usually I hate being locked away when the latest psycho threatens me but the Russian Mafia had thrown me off kilter a little. I’m damn sure Ranger knows he’s just gotten away with locking me up and I don’t wish to give him the satisfaction of the win.

“Babe?” Ranger replies simply, in a familiar fashion, that without being derogatory means ‘exactly what else did I think, they bet on?’. With a Burg glare that might have withered the nether region of a man of less fortitude than Ranger I turn and continue my trudge upstairs my two bodyguards at my back. Unlocking the door to my apartment I mutter to myself as I head for my bedroom. I hear someone flop down on the couch in my living room as I rummage through my closet searching for a duffle bag to toss my life into yet again. 

“Need some help Beautiful?” I angrily toss my duffle onto the bed and start throwing various items in its general vicinity before glancing up at Lester, who’s leant against the doorframe staring in at me.

“Why does this always happen to me?” I flop down onto the floor beside my open wardrobe as Lester sighs heavily and moves into the room. His large presence fills the small space in my room. The bed dips low as he sits down on the end to stare at me sitting miserably on the floor at his feet. “And who does he think he is, ordering me about like one of his fucking recruits,” I pause realizing my mistake and glance up cautiously at Lester whose face is still an unreadable canvas. “Sorry.” I mutter. Ranger’s ‘A team’, were all mates during their service time in the US army and although I’m not told the details I know they went to hell and back as a team. My comment was thoughtless and the expression on my face shows it. 

“Just because we follow orders Steph doesn’t mean we don’t have any independent thoughts. We just know that Ranger is trying to keep us safe, so we follow him. Doesn’t mean we always agree with his decisions…” Lester pauses to smile at me the goofy kind of grin looking lost on his toughened exterior. I let that thought hang in my head for a moment before speaking again. 

“So does that mean you don’t agree with the fact he keeps locking me away every time I mess up and some psycho wants to kill me?” Lester is different to a lot of the other Rangeman employees. There is a cheeky, flirtatious realism about him that seems to make him more human than the rest of the guys. Lester’s smile widens at my comment. 

“I said I didn’t always agree Beautiful, it’s more than my life’s worth to verbally voice those thoughts.” I groan and roll my eyes as the familiar army training falls back into place and Lester covers his tracks as quickly as he’d made them. In frustration I go back to rummaging around in my closet while Lester gets up and heads over to my nightstand. “So you need some help packing these…” I watch out of the corner of my eye as Lester opens my lingerie drawers and pulls out a few of my more choice items of underwear I’d collected during my time as lingerie buyer for E.E Martin. 

“Do you mind?” I snap playfully as he holds up the mini g-string I wear with my most revealing of ‘distraction’ outfits.

“Not at all.” He smiles cheekily over his shoulder at me as he throws the g-string into the top of the duffle bag with the rest of my clothes.

“Out. Out! Get out!” My lame attempts to push Lester’s bulky body from my room are practically useless against the solid wall of muscle but he puts up no fight and leaves with a firm push to his chest. I take a moment to enjoy the feel of the muscles rippling and flexing beneath the painted on t-shirt he’s wearing. I catch myself and slam the door behind him much to the chuckles of Bobby still stretched out on the couch. With a heavy sigh I lean back against the closed door and calm my breathing. These men play havoc with my hormones and Lester’s insistent flirting does nothing but excite the inner ‘slut’ that thinks nothing of cheating on Joe and going behind Ranger’s back. I shake my head and turn quickly into the bathroom to change and grab some essential cosmetic products a girl can’t live without. 

By the time I’ve emerged from the bathroom back into my bedroom I can see the flashing blue and white lights outside of my window. The cavalry have arrived I see and no doubt half of Trenton’s police force have responded to this kind of call. I don’t bother to look out the window as I pulled myself into a pair of dark Levi’s and a t-shirt. I stuff what remains of my wardrobe into the duffle bag and select some of the more conservative underwear choices Lester has ignored in the drawer below the first.

With everything packed I drag the duffle across the floor and open the bedroom door. Bobby is still sprawled on my couch. The man is probably tired having worked all night and now having to baby-sit me. A bag filled with Rex’s essentials are already waiting beside my hampsters cage, the guys know I don’t go anywhere without Rex. Lester is in the kitchen and I can hear him muttering to himself. 

“You know beautiful you shouldn’t leave this in the cookie jar a man looking for a midnight snack could lose a finger or something.” I roll my eyes as he gestures to my gun. He quickly and easily loads it with the bullets he has found in the cutlery draw during his raid on my kitchen. 

“You shouldn’t have been stealing a woman’s cookies then.” I huff as I drop the duffle bag at Bobby’s feet instantly jerking him back to reality. I watch as Bobby lifts the heavy duffle as if it’s a feather and I tut loudly. A phone rings from the kitchen and I briefly hear the one sided conversation as Lester appears from behind the bench to pick up Rex’s cage and hand me my now loaded gun. 

“Yeah, we’re on our way down now.” Lester hangs up and slips the phone back into his pocket before shaking his head at Bobby, the Rangeman ESP thing passing between them. I guess it was Ranger on the phone no one else could demand such attention from anyone. “You done beautiful?” Lester inquires as I quickly run around the apartment turning off lights and grabbing my pocketbook. The gun I slide into the back of my jeans as I lead the guys outside into the hallway and lock my apartment up behind us. Not that it really means anything to lock up my apartment. Half of Trenton can pick their way in anyway. We walk in silence to the elevator and climb inside the car. With Bobby and Lester in the elevator there is really not a lot of room for anything else but we manage to squash ourselves in for the short ride. I’m not looking forward to facing the music now the cops have arrived. I know that somewhere out there is Morelli and I have a feeling he’s going to be super pissed about Arty McFathom. 

I follow Bobby through the crowd now gathered around my apartment building. Most of the old folk are milling around in their nightgowns and slippers so I try and weave my way between them in the hopes of not being spotted. I have no such luck and just as I’m crossing the road towards the Rangeman black SUVs someone grabs my arm and yanks me to a stop. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” Joe looks tired and mega cranky. He is sporting a fair amount of stubble on his chin and is barely dressed in torn jeans and a Police Department t-shirt that looks like it’s been worn for several days in a row. I did know Joe was working a case but as usual wasn’t told the specifics. It’s now gone 3.30 and with Joe in my face and fatigue setting in I instantly turn into full rhino mode at his accusing tone of voice. 

“Oh, so this is all my fault again! I was just doing my job. I didn’t know he was fucking Russian Mafia!” I lose my temper quickly and my voice raises several notches as Lester and Bobby move quickly over to the Rangeman vehicle out of the way of the impending domestic. 

“For once in your life Stephanie you’re actually right. You don’t know anything! You have no idea what you’ve got yourself into these bastards are ruthless killers! There’s a man in that cube Stephanie and he was probably fucking alive when they made him into a fucking bean can!” Blood boils behind my eyes as Joe shouts at me his eyes staring into mine angrily. 

“You’re blaming me for the stiff in the cube!” He stares back at me blankly in silent reply. “Let’s face this Joe, this hasn’t got anything to do with the stiff. It has to do with your problem with my job. What? Did my life interfere with another of your secret fucking cases again? You know the ones where you go and get shot at dealing with drug dealers and murders. The same job that’s similar to mine but that you seem to think makes you so much better than me!” I wasn’t holding back now and was screaming in his face unaware that the crime scene had fallen silent and everyone was now watching the exchange between Joe and I.

“Don’t throw that back in my face Steph, my job is actually legal. And don’t come that gray side of legal bullshit he’s taught you to say because let’s face it you’ve done more criminal acts than some of the skips you’re supposed to be bringing in! And what the fucks that!” Joe pushes me to the side and grabs the gun out of the back of my jeans and inspects. “It’s loaded too! I warned you about carrying concealed!” Joe shouts his own temper finally breaking through the calm exterior. I know he’s angry because usually he’s encouraging me to carry the gun, although admittedly never as stupidly as to have it concealed in front of a street full of cops. 

“Oh is it?” I shout sarcastically as I watch him unload the bullets that not fifteen minutes ago Lester had put in. It goes without saying that the fifteen Rangemen hanging about the street are probably carrying more concealed weapons that the liberating army of Bolivia but Joe ignores this fact, something that irks me even more. “Perhaps you should give it me back and I could try it and see!”

“Are you threatening me?” Joe folds his arms across his chest and I know he’s in full cop mode now as his emotions shut down. 

“What if I am pig?” I taunt sarcastically my chin set firm in defiance. 

“Fine. Stephanie Plum I’m arresting you for possession of a concealed weapon, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say might be used in evidence against you…” I was beyond stunned as Joe spun me around by my shoulder and began locking a pair of cuffs onto my wrists behind my back. It took a few moments for the fact to actually sink in before I lost it completely. I was screaming now. Kicking and thrashing about furiously I try and prevent him from cuffing my other hand. 

“You bastard!” I yelled at the top of my voice. “This is just because he got here first isn’t it! You’re pissed because I agreed to go stay with him for safety and this is the only way you can win, by locking me up and away from him!” I knew Ranger and Morelli had undoubtedly talked before I had come down from my apartment and it should have clicked why Joe had been so angry when he’d addressed me at the beginning. 

He had lost to Ranger and he was trying to prove his point of possession. I was having none of it though and continued my wild howl. “It’s not okay for me to stay with Ranger but you can go off and have secret month long cases with Terry Gillman and I’m supposed to just accept it! This is bullshit Morelli, I hate you, I hate you, I hate…” I was cut off abruptly as something hard and solid connected with my head sending sparkles of light popping before my eyes and dropping me to the floor like a tonne of bricks. I hit the ground hard my hand still locked behind me in the cuff causing it to twist and crack against the road. A familiar warm trickle had begun to make its way down my face from an unknown source and I could feel a sudden pain spring into the back of my head. 

“Oh shit, Stephanie I didn’t mean….” Joe hovered in view for a few moments before a large figure dressed in black came up behind him and yanked him away. Distantly I heard the smack of a fist connecting with flesh before a universal gasp echoed around the quiet street. The figure dressed in black swam back into view and was now knelt beside me, a lot closer so that I could pick his identity easily.

“Babe, look at me?” I reluctantly pry my eyes open and stare up at Ranger in shock as finally his outline stops wiggling and the foggy haze clears from my mind. “Babe?” Ranger cups my face in his hands his thumb wiping away the trail of warm fluid still dripping down my forehead. There’s complete silence around the entire crime scene as I continue to stare up at Ranger hardly believing what I think has just happened. I hear the scuffle of feet beside me before Bobby drops into my vision on the left, a first- aid box beside him. 

“Bombshell can you hear me?” His voice breaks me from my stunned stupor and in an instant my eye begins to twitch as rage sweeps my pain-riddled body. I know my facial expression must change because Bobby moves back and Ranger’s concerned eyes flicker with something akin to fear. 

“Babe?” I push myself up ignoring the fiery pain in my wrist and the cold steel cuffs digging into my skin. 

“Bombshell I really think you should just lie down for a while till the EMT gets here.” Bobby’s voice trails off as I glance across at him my eye twitching and with a face I imagine looks very much like Carrie. 

“Did he just hit me?” My voice comes out in an even cold tone as I use my knees to push myself shakily to my feet. With my hands cuffed behind my back it is a difficult feat and Ranger and Bobby are reluctant to help as I ignore the advice to lie down. I don’t need to hear Ranger’s reply his face tells the truth for once in his life. Behind him I catch a glimpse of Joe just beginning to sit up from the road, blood pouring from his nose and holding his jaw in obvious pain. “Give me your gun.” I stare past Ranger’s shoulder at Joe and I suddenly get the urge to practice my shooting. I’ve arrested so many skips for battery and assault on wives and girlfriends I had just never imagined I’d be a victim of it. When Ranger doesn’t move to do as I ask I glance at him angrily. “Give me your gun.” I growl at him still trying to ignore the pain shooting up my arm from my wrist. 

“Babe, look around you. There is lots of witnesses and shooting a cop really involves a lot of paperwork, even if it’s justified.” Ranger is brave to have refused me at a time like this and I note out of the corner of my eye as Tank and Lester move in behind me ready to pounce should I force the issue. “Besides Babe, you can’t pull the trigger with cuffs on.” Ranger’s really trying to diffuse the situation, which can only mean I look as murderous as I feel. 

“Good point.” I note almost conversationally as I step around him unexpectedly before any of them can get to me. Joe is just being helped up from the road by some uniforms but before either of them can stop me I’ve swung my size 6-cat boot into Joe’s groin causing him to howl like a banshee and drop to his knees on the road again. There’s a collective sympathetic ‘oooooh’ from the gathered male crowd followed by an enthusiastic round of applause from the female population. Tank and Ranger are on me in a second dragging me out of the way of the EMT that’s just pulled down the street. 

“Feel better Bomber?” Tank inquires before gently turning me into Ranger’s chest so he can unlock the cuffs. My chest feels as if an elephant has sat on it and I collapse exhausted into Ranger who’s protectively holding me up as the last of the adrenaline dies. I’m shaking in Ranger’s firm hold the cold of the early morning making me shiver from head to toe. Plus my brain is finally registering the agony my arms are in. I feel Bobby carefully holding my wrists in his warm hands as Tank begins unlocking the cuffs. 

“Don’t bother, she’s got to come with us.” I feel Ranger tense and Tank stop work on the cuffs as a very familiar voice breaks through my scrambled thoughts. 

“Don’t do this Eddie. She’s in no state to face this right now.” I hear Eddie sigh from behind me before I’m eased away from Ranger’s chest and into the awaiting arms of my high school friend Eddie Gazara, who just happens to be the uniform in charge tonight. 

“Sorry Manoso, I can’t ignore this one as much as he deserved it. He is still a cop and assaulting an officer is a serious offense.” Eddie gently lays my head against his chest and turns us to walk towards his blue and white, Big Dog at his side. “Meet us down at the station. She’ll need a lawyer and we’ll keep her until Morelli is capable to decide whether he’s going to press charges.” I hear Eddie call over his shoulder back at Ranger and I can’t help but sigh painfully as Eddie eases me into the backseat beside him while Big Dog gets into the front. I don’t want to open my eyes but I reluctantly do as the cop car pulls through the crowd down the street. I watch as I pass Ranger and his men standing by their SUVs already getting ready to follow me. I know my cube of a car back there has drawn a crowd but I know that it won’t be that which is discussed along the burg grapevine in the next hour or so. With a shudder I close my eyes and press my face back into Eddie’s chest. 

“Don’t worry Stephanie, if he presses charges I’ll shoot him myself…” With a smile I drift into a painful haze wishing the entire night was just a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I sit alone in the little cell staring at the blank concrete wall above my uncomfortable cot. I’m not sure how long I’ve been in here but I know it’s been a while. Everything from when we arrived at the station is a blur people’s faces and conversations have gone in one side of my head and out the other. I know Ranger was there not for any other reason but the fact I could feel him despite the situation my hormones still tingle in his presence. I’m sure my mother knows what has happened by now and if nothing else I’m more afraid of facing her than facing any charges that have been brought against me. For once in my life I can actually say I don’t regret kicking Joe. He said he loved me but he was just in love with the idea of what I could be. Unfortunately for him I am not a Burg housewife or will I ever be one and no amount of smacking me around is going to make me one. 

I wince as another stabbing pain shoots up my arm into my shoulder. With the cuffs gone from my wrist it has swollen to double its size and has turned a nasty shade of purple, almost green. I can’t move my fingers and a throbbing headache has started. The best I can hope for now is that I make bail and my worthless cousin takes the bond to cover it. To make matters worse I need to pee and having seen several prison movies I am reluctant to use the stainless steel bowl in the corner of the cell. I’m just pondering worse situations when I hear the jangle of keys in the lock of the cell door before it is pushed open. I sit up gingerly trying not to cry out in pain as I jar my wrist. 

“Steph?” I can’t help the tears that roll down my cheek as Ranger steps into the cell and comes over to squat down in front of me. I stare into Ranger’s deep chocolate eyes as he cups my face and leans across to place gentle kisses on my cheeks. I manage a smile for him. 

“Carlos, we need to get her to a doctor.” Another unfamiliar voice breaks the intimate moment between Ranger and I. I glance up to see a man not dissimilar to Ranger standing in the open doorway. The man is a little shorter than Ranger and a far slimmer build. He is just as handsome in the Cuban sex god kind of way and has the same mocha skin and chocolate eyes Ranger has. Unlike Ranger’s black fatigues the stranger is wearing a business suit with purple tie and holding an expensive leather briefcase and a document wallet full of papers. Ranger nods at the man and helps me up from the cot, gingerly taking me about my waist and walking me from the cell. The stranger takes the lead as Ranger walks me from the station. The station is practically empty so I assume it is either late or something major has happened in downtown Trenton. Ranger walks me through the back entrance of the station and I almost sigh with the relief of only seeing one black SUV waiting at the door and not a cop in sight. 

It is dark outside and I wonder again how long I’ve been locked up. Ranger helps me into the back seat of the SUV and I smile at Bobby who is sitting on the far side a grin on his face and a large filled syringe in his hands. Tank is driving and I smile at him as he leans back and places a warm hand on my knee in silent comfort. Ranger gets in beside me and the stranger climbs in beside Tank in the front. We take off from the PD compound and onto the road. I relax against Ranger’s shoulder as Bobby rolls up the sleeve on my t-shirt and sticks me with the needle. 

“Just something to ease the pain Steph, just relax.” Bobby smiles at me and I nod and close my eyes. I hear the soft conversation that passes between the other people within the car until finally sleep claims me and I fall into slumber with Ranger’s fingers gently caressing the back of my hand lying flat against his knee. 

*************************PLUM*************************

I sit at my little cubicle awkwardly typing in searches with one hand while my other hand rests like a giant uncomfortable paperweight on the stack of folders clutched precariously to the edge of my desk. It has been three days since my stay in the lock up. I have a broken wrist, three stitches in my forehead and an unusual calm attitude to the whole ‘Morelli incident’. As predicted Morelli hasn’t pressed charges, no doubt fearful that half the Burg will be up his arse in under a second if he does. Surprisingly enough I feel satisfied having acted my revenge rather violently. If the Burg grapevine is to be believed Joe required a testicular retrieval operation and has the perfect imprint of my size six on his ball sack. Even if it is not true it makes me feel a hell of a lot better just to hear the rumors. The bad news of the last few days however is concerning my leaking cube. Early tests on the fluid have done nothing more than confirm a body but not whose it is. Consequently Ranger’s confined me to a desk in the Rangeman office and like usual I’m not permitted outside without an escort. Not that I’m really complaining. With a broken wrist I can’t catch skips for Vinny and even if I’m not living there I’ve still got rent to pay on my apartment. I’m not giving Ranger the satisfaction of knowing I’m comfortable being locked up at Rangeman just that I’m not in any hurry of late to lose my daily bodyguards like I have been known to in the past. 

I’m struggling with the space bar when a figure looms over my cubical. I know it is not Ranger because the control room is still filled with the chatter of the guys and my skin isn’t tingling. I glance up as a hand reaches over my shoulder and completes the necessary type commands on the keyboard I was struggling with. Tank sits back on the desk folds his arms across his chest and smiles down at me. 

“The guys are getting together for a drink at Shortys tonight after work.” I nod in casual interest, silently wondering why Tank would have come out of his way to tell me this information. Rangeman employees regularly get together for drinks but I’m rarely told of it before hand. Usually I hear about the shenanigans that they got up to the morning after in the rec room. Tank remains silent after his comment and I shrug my shoulders and pretend to go back to my slow arsed searches. “Well are you coming?” Tank obviously gets impatient with me and pushes me out of the road of the computer and forces me to look at him. 

“Oh, was that an invitation?” I raise my eyebrow in obvious surprise. These guys are definitely short of social skills if Tank thought his comment sounded anything like a polite invitation to drinks. Tank glares at me with an amused smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. “Oh it was. Well in that case I’d love to join you and my work colleagues for a casual get together after work.” I put on my best posh accent and manage to correctly pronounce all my words with an air of sarcastic sophistication. Tank snorts in humor and shakes his head at me. He gets up to leave and then I’m suddenly reminded about the cast on my wrist as the files I’ve been resting it on fall to the floor in a flutter of paper. “Shit.” I swear and Tank backs up to help me pick them up. “I can’t drink though” I mutter more to myself than to Tank. He smiles and shakes his head again. 

“Bobby said if you only have a couple it wouldn’t mess up your pain meds.” I raise an eyebrow at Tank as he corrects the paper stack on my desk. I watch as he disappears back into the office. I watch as he stops briefly to chat with Cal and Lester who are sat at the bank of monitors before continuing on to his own office down the hall. Silently I wonder why I’ve been invited to their evening of drinking. I’m not usually included and I’ve never invited myself somewhat cautious that I’m not actually seen as a fulltime ‘employee’ of Rangeman. Still I’m intrigued and I spend what remains of the afternoon slowly working my way through the stack of files that have appeared on my desk over the few days I was out of action. 

It is four thirty by the time I pull away from my cubical and stand up to stretch. The tight black Rangeman t-shirt rides up over my stomach as I twist the kinks out of my back. I catch a glance or two from the guys in the control room as the change of shift mills around waiting for time. Favoring my broken wrist against my chest I grab my stuff and head for the elevator nodding a polite welcome to the night shift guys coming in. I’m still living in Ranger’s 7th floor apartment and I haven’t exactly questioned why he hasn’t given me a 4th floor one instead. There is no telling when he is going to let me back to my own apartment and I’m sure he considers my presence and invasion of his privacy. I unlock the door with the key he has lent me and I wander in. I pause as I hear Ranger’s voice coming from the study annex. It sounds like he is taking to someone and the voice sounds familiar. 

“Ranger?” It isn’t necessary to call out as loud as I do but I’d hate to walk in on something important. 

“In here Babe.” He calls back to me and I smile. Having kicked off my boots I pad across the living room and into the little windowed annex. Ranger is sitting in the armchair in the corner of the annex and the same suited man that bailed me from the PD is sitting behind Ranger’s desk. 

“Hey, I just came up to get changed. The guys have invited me out for drinks.” I move over to Ranger who reaches up and rubs his hand gently across my back as I turn expectantly towards the stranger. 

“I know.” Ranger comments a strange smile twitching at the corner of his lips. I glance back at him to stare into his liquid chocolate eyes. I find myself lost in them for a long moment before someone clears their throat uncomfortably. “Babe, this is Alexdros. He is Rangeman’s lawyer,” Ranger pauses as he introduces the man and I move forward to shake his hand only to remember about my cast. “He is also my little brother.” Ranger adds as if in an afterthought. I’m sure my eyes bug out of my head as I stare at the man sitting across the desk from me. The similarities I saw the night I was sprung from the clink suddenly make sense and I can’t help but flicker my attention back and forth between the two men comparing them. I don’t realize I’ve been silent for so long until Alexdros lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. 

“You seem intrigued Miss Plum. Has my brother told you so little about me?” I roll my eyes contemptibly at Alexdros who seems to be having a silent jab at his brother’s secretive ways. 

“Nothing.” I mutter at him. 

“Pity, we’ve heard all about you.” Alexdros comments casually with a warm smile. I swallow heavily as I stare into his eyes before a blush creeps its way up into my cheeks and I lower my gaze uncomfortably to the floor. 

“I’ve got to go get ready.” I glance up briefly from the floor at Ranger and I watch as his brother and he exchange a small glance at one another before I excuse myself and scuttle quickly to the bathroom. Locked in my sanctuary I take a deep breath and stare at myself in the mirror only now realizing how red I am. I’m surprised that Ranger has talked to his family about me and I’m apprehensive as to what exactly he has been saying. Still there is nothing I can do about it now and I quickly strip off and get in to the shower. 

A good half an hour later I’m primped plumped and dressed. In low slung jeans that fit snugly to my backside, a ‘hooters’ tank top that I got on Mary Lou’s hens night, and a leather jacket. With a pair of strappy red low heels I look casual with a touch of class. Grabbing my pocketbook and keys from the bed I hurry out into the living room to find Ranger with his feet up on the coffee table watching TV. 

“Aren’t you coming?” I question once I’ve assessed the room and with relief realize that Ranger’s brother is gone. Ranger stands up as I approach him and I watch his gaze sweep over my attire with an appreciative smirk. 

“No, the guys can’t relax properly with their boss in tow so I stay away from these occasions.” Ranger wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest before lowering his mouth to mine in a devastating, knee weakening kiss. The kiss is hot with lots of tongue and his hands migrate to my backside clad in faded denim. He breaks away first and I’m embarrassed to say I sigh in a wistful feeling of loss. I hear him laugh as he nuzzles my neck inhaling deeply on my freshly washed hair. I’ve been in his apartment three days and he hasn’t tried anything. He knows full well that Morelli is definitely out of the picture and now he wants to get touchy feely when I’m going out. 

A knock on the apartment door breaks our intimate embrace and Ranger lets me go as Tank wanders in to the living room a shit-eating grin on his face as he takes in my appearance and my swollen moist lips. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Tank stares at Ranger a single eyebrow raised in question. Ranger and Tank share some ESP thing and Tank backs down with a shrug. “You ready Bomber?” I nod and straighten my pocket book on my shoulder before following Tank to the door. I suddenly feel like a teenager again going on her first date as Ranger follows us and waits in the open doorway as we wait for the lift. 

“Be careful and be aware of your surroundings.” Ranger notes calmly as Tank and I step into the elevator when it arrives. Tank and Ranger share a nod of silent understanding undoubtedly something to do with my continued safety. 

“Thanks Dad.” I call back cheekily as the doors slide closed. Tank lets out a bark of laughter at the comment as he leans against the corner of the elevator. 

“You’d better watch yourself Steph, Ranger is a man on the edge.” The elevator stops at the garage and I don’t have time to question Tank’s comments before I’m engulfed in the bustling bodies of Rangeman employees. Before I know what is happening I’m being shoved into the back seat of Lester’s pick-up sandwiched between Bobby and Hector while Lester and Tank climb into the front. 

“So, you told her what this is all about yet?” Lester inquires of Tank as he leads the cavalcade of vehicles out of the garage and onto the street. I catch Lester smiling at me in the rear view mirror as he pulls into the traffic and begins negotiating his way towards Shorty’s bar. 

“Told me what?” I snap before Tank can reply. 

“That we’re celebrating tonight.” Bobby laughs as he leans over and grabs my cast before producing a black permeant marker and begins to graffiti the stark white plaster. 

“Celebrating what?” Bobby continues to draw on my cast creating beautiful swirling patterns and words. 

“Your trip to Trenton PD.” Tank glances back at me and smiles as I look at him in confusion. “It is tradition Steph. When a Rangeman employee first gets arrested on the job we celebrate when they get out.” I roll my eyes as we pull into the car parking lot at Shortys and Bobby helps me down out of the cab. As the other cars pull up beside us we merge as a group and sweep into the bar. A table has been reserved at the back and I laugh as a rush ensues for the chairs with the back to the wall. I find myself ceremoniously sandwiched between Tank and Lester, as the order goes out for beer. A waitress appears to take our orders and I’m not sure what happens because I never see a menu but I’m sure someone has ordered for me. 

“So beautiful, here’s to spending your first night in the lock up.” When the beers arrive Lester makes a toast and I watch in amazement as the guys slug down their beers with a friendly salute. I decide that nursing my beer is a much better idea, seeing as though I’m only allowed to have two on Bobby’s orders. Conversation around the table begins with the gossip around the Burg about my incarceration before moving on to more interesting stories about how the guys met and what they did while in the forces together. When the meal arrives I’m struck dumb as I stare at the plate of ribs plonked down in front of me. 

“Shit, there’s half a pig here!” I squeal as I watch similar over stuffed plates being placed in front of the rest of the guys. 

“Yep, you don’t come to Shorty’s and not have ribs.” Cal laughs as he tucks a napkin into the collar of his shirt before taking a huge bite out of one of the ribs. 

“That’s fine for you but what am I going to do with only one hand?” I hold up my cast and watch as all eyes turn to Lester who is rummaging around in his pocket. I glare at him as he pulls a rubber glove out of his pocket and pulls it onto my hand and over my cast. He takes delight in showing the rest of the table that he has cut the fingers out of it so that I can still pick up the ribs without getting my cast smeared in BBQ sauce. “This isn’t funny.” I mutter as I ignore the laughter and begin digging into my ribs. 

When I’m done I have to admit the rubber glove was a good idea but I don’t show my appreciation to Lester who is polishing off what ribs I had left on my plate. 

“So is this really a tradition?” I inquire of Tank as I place my order for dessert. Chocolate mousse cake with raspberry sauce. I know the desserts have been especially ordered for me. Shorty’s isn’t the type of place that serves decadent desserts to bikers and roadies. 

“Yeah, sort of.” Tank sips from his beer as he slings an arm around my shoulder. Some of the guys get up to play pool. “Usually it is beer and a stripper but we thought you might not appreciate the ‘tits and arse’ bit so we substituted it with dessert.” At that moment my dessert arrives and I catch the grin the waitress gives me as she checks out the guys I’m sitting with. The entire cake arrives with a bundle of forks. Tank, Bobby and Lester eagerly take up the cutlery to begin helping me with the cake. I get the first bite and I close my eyes and moan at the smooth rich texture of the cake in my mouth. I don’t realize there is silence around the table until I open my eyes and find every eye staring at me. Unconsciously I lick my lips free of chocolate and I hear a few muttered curses as some more of the guys get up quickly and excuse themselves from the table. The three men that are left at the table laugh and help themselves to some of the cake. 

“You sure know how to make a man squirm Bomber.” Tank shovels a fork full of cake into his mouth and sits back to savor the mouthful before washing it down with a swill of beer. Silence ensues around the table as Ranger’s closest friends watch me devour a quarter of the cake in front of me. After the Ribs I hadn’t expected to fit much in but there is always room for dessert. I can feel Lester watching every mouthful I take and it is not until I sit back with a heavy satisfied sigh that he shakes his head in disbelief. 

“How you don’t pack on the pounds is beyond me Beautiful.” I push the plate towards Lester and Bobby letting them take their fill of cake. 

“God given talent.” I declare feeling the buzz of my first beer begin to settle in my body and give me a pleasantly warm glow. I’ve never been a drinker and during college earned the nickname of ‘Cadbury’ not for any other reason that after a glass and a half I was as good as dead. Combine this with my current pain meds and the alcohol in my system was making my tongue loose. “Besides, Ranger would dump my arse if I put weight on.” I mutter as I unconsciously snuggle into Tank’s side where the man’s arm is still thrown around my shoulders. 

“He’d be a damn fool if he did Bomber. Best thing that happened to the boss is you.” Bobby wipes his mouth on a napkin having polished off half of what cake was left on the plate leaving Lester to clean up the last dregs of chocolate. 

“I’d be on your arse in a flash if he dumped you though. Show you what a real man can do on a date.” I feel Tank lean over and smack Lester upside of the head causing him to grunt in pain. 

“Ranger and I haven’t been on a real date.” I pick my head up from Tank’s shoulder to glance around at the three men who are staring at me cautiously. I know they’re evaluating what to say next so I spare them the decision. “That is okay though. Ranger doesn’t do relationships.” I watch a curious unspoken conversation pass between Bobby, Lester and Tank across the table and having missed out on the ESP loop I can’t hazard a guess as to what they’re silently discussing. “Excuse me I’m going to the ladies.” I pull away from Tank and he sits up straighter in his chair so I can slide past him. I wobble a little on my feet as I tug my t-shirt down and wander through the back to the ladies toilets. I can feel the eyes watching me and I know they’re going to be talking about me while I’m gone. 

I take my time in the tiny little bathroom. I doubt there are many women who come to Shorty’s and the bathroom looks like a converted cloakroom. I use the facilities and then splash some water on my face to wake my brain from the alcoholic fuzz that’s descended upon it in the last half an hour. Satisfied that I still look presentable I make my way back out into the bar. 

I’m rooting around in my pocketbook looking for a breath mint when I glance up at the bar. That is when I see him. He is sitting with his back to me, a leather jacket pulled over his shoulders and tight, dirty denim covering his legs. To anyone else he looks like the rest of the eclectic patrons sitting at the bar but I recognize him instantly from the picture in the file. He is 5’6 with short sandy blonde hair messed up with gel. An earring stud in his right ear catches the dim bar lights and the black inked tattoo that snakes around his wrist flashes me as he grabs for his beer on the bar. I instantly feel a lot more sober than I was five minutes ago and I reach for the stun gun rattling around in the bottom of my pocket book. Ignoring the confused faces of Tank, Lester and Bobby I walk calmly past their table towards my man. 

Now I know Ranger warned me about Russians but I’ve never been one to take much notice of orders. To be honest I need the five grand that I’ll get out of the bond and whose fault is it that Arty McFathom’s too damn stupid as to lay low when he’s missed his court appearance. Pushing the image of my leaking cube furthest from my mind I plaster a flirtatious little grin on my face as I lean over the bar to where McFathom is talking to his acquaintance. I don’t meet Arty’s gaze as I order a drink, silently noticing the conversation has died between Arty and his mate. I can feel his eyes rake over my body lingering on the curve of my arse. 

“You’re awful rude miss.” I stand up from my lean against the bar and glance up at Arty. He looks just like his picture in the file, deceptively good looking. I make a mental note that he doesn’t sound Russian, no thick accent as I’d imagined. 

“Sorry, seems the service is better down this end of the bar.” I take my beer and watch as he nods to the bar tender to put it on his tab. I make a show of going for my purse in my pocket book, my fingers tightening around the stun gun ready to lunge. I’m stopped immediately however as Arty leans forward and with an arm wrapped around my midriff pulls me to him, effectively pinning my arms to my body and preventing me from struggling. 

My eyes must widen in fear as he leans in close to my face, his nose brushing my cheek. To everyone else it looks like he is just getting fresh with me but the painful grip he has on my arms tell me otherwise. “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be so stupid.” He hisses against my cheek as he digs his nails into my wrist making me drop the stun gun back into my bag. “Obviously you failed to read my last message Miss Plum, so let me make this clear.” I shudder in revulsion as Arty snakes his tongue out and licks a wet path up the side of my face with a possessive growl. My eyes skitter about trying to place where Ranger’s Merry Men are and when they’re going to step in and help. “Stay out of my way or I’ll make you wish you never laid eyes on my file Miss Plum.” Unconsciously I nod and I watch a nasty grin spreads over Arty’s face, exposing the gold tipped incisors I’d read about in his file. Releasing me he pushes me into the walk way and I stumble over my own feet and end up sprawled on the dirty bar floor. Arty and his friend get up and step over me before strolling casually out of the door without a backward glance at me. Enraged I get up to follow them but before I make it out the door I’m captured around the waist and slammed backwards into the wall of hard muscle. I struggle for a moment still hoping to catch Arty before he reaches his car but I give up at the sound of Tank’s voice above me. 

“Leave it Steph.” Tank growls his arm tightening around my waist as we both watch Arty and his mate slide into the Mercedes parked in the street. Arty spares a glance at Tank before the silver Merc speeds off with a squeal of tires. When the car has gone from sight Tank lets me go and I spin around, a murderous expression on my face. 

“You let him get away!” I shout incredulously hardly believing that Tank did nothing to stop Arty. Tank stares at me blankly his arms folded across his chest as if he is trying to be patient with a petulant child. 

“Ranger told you we don’t deal with Russians.” The familiar friendly Tank from the evenings dinner is gone, replaced by the cool calm and collected military man who is Rangers second in command. 

“I could have had him! I should have zapped his arse from behind the fucker wouldn’t have known what hit him!” I swear loudly and stamp my foot angrily unaware that a crowd of Merry Men have gathered behind Tank to watch my childish display. “I need that money!” I shout more to myself than to anyone else as my anger turns inward at my own stupidity at letting Arty get away. 

“There are more important things in life than money Bomber.” Tank mutters, his arms still folded over his chest. He is staring at me with an expression I’m sure even my mother could never replicate. 

“To you maybe! Endless supplies of cars, guns and mystery fucking mansions that come with being an employee of the great Ricardo Carlos Manoso but you’re not the one living off peanut butter sandwiches or getting evictions notices because you can’t pay the bloody rent!” I pause in my tirade aware suddenly of my slip. Whoops. I’d had no intention of telling anyone about the latest dilemma in my life. To be honest after the incident with my cube and my break up with Morelli I’d tried to put the red letters out of my mind. But like the Jelly Donut I am the pressure has built and finally someone had squeezed hard enough for my sides to split leaving a sticky unappetizing mess behind. I take a deep calming breath and I am just about to try and pick up the pieces of my latest stuff up when Tank’s phone rings. I listen as he picks it up. 

“Talk. What? When? No she is here. Right.” Tank hangs up and stuffs the phone back into his pocket. “Something has come up Bomber. Ranger wants to see you back at Haywood Street.” I roll my eyes as the Merry Men begin filing towards their various vehicles at Tank’s unspoken command. Tank moves towards me, Bobby beside him. My wrist aches all of a sudden and I’m cold. I feel Tank’s arm come down to wrap around my shoulders and hug me to his chest. 

“Feel better now Steph?” Tank inquires calmly as if he knows and understands everything I’m thinking. I nod subconsciously as he walks me towards the pick-up where Lester is already cranking the engine over. 

“I refuse to be his charity case Tank. I’m a grown woman I should be able to look after myself.” Tank turns me to face him as Bobby opens the back door to the cab and climbs in politely holding it open for me. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t see you as a charity Steph even if he makes comments to the otherwise. Ranger is not the most experienced of us with relationships, give him time to get the hang of it.” Tank placed a kiss on my forehead just above the stitches before helping me into the cab beside Bobby who has got his marker pen out again intent on going to work on my cast. 

The drive back to Haywood is passed in silence the boys in their zone. The evenings frivolities have come to an end and the men are back in their Rangeman roles. Bobby seems the only one not zoned out as he busily coats what remains of my cast in the intricate patterns he’d begun earlier in the night. I smile as I watch him work his fingers gently rubbing circles on my palm in a calming, soothing motion that seems to distract me from the dull throbbing of my wrist. 

We pull into the underground car park at the Haywood Street office and I notice the over abundance of Rangeman vehicles that weren’t there when we left earlier in the evening. Something is definitely going down for the entire crew to be called in this late at night. Lester pulls into his reserved spot and the guys go to get out of the cab. 

“Tank?” My voice stops the movement and four sets of eyes look back at me as I sit miserably in the back seat. 

“Yeah Bomber?” Tank peers in at me as Bobby opens the back door. 

“Can we not tell Ranger I’m being evicted,” I pause and look hopefully up at Tank who sighs heavily and offers me a hand down out of the pick-up. “At least not tonight.” Tank smiles crookedly and nods. I breathe out heavily with a sigh of relief as he pulls me under his arm as we make our way towards the elevator. 

“You know he is going to find out sooner or later. The boss has connections when it comes to looking out for you.” I find myself squashed between two warm muscled chests as the four of us ride the elevator to the third floor. I take the short few minutes it takes to reach the third floor to enjoy the feel of hard pressed muscle sandwiched against my body. When the doors open however I reign in my hormones and with shudder of discreet happiness stroll out into the control room. The place is a hive of activity for so late at night and I find myself stepping back against the wall as big muscled guys jog up and down the hallway past me. Lester, Bobby and Tank melt into the action leaving me to stand by the elevator waiting for someone to say something to me, or tell me what to do. After five minutes of just standing there feeling like a fool I contemplate riding the elevator back up to the seventh floor apartment. Before I can activate the buttons however someone captures my arm and begins dragging me towards the conference room. 

“Meeting and you’re late.” I manage to glance up to see who my captor is and I smile weakly up at the face of Ram. I hardly ever see Ram. He usually works the night shift and he and Hal run the control room during operations. Ram pushes me into the conference room and closes the door behind me. It takes me a moment to realize that everyone is already sitting around the large oval table. Ranger is standing at the head of the table as if he has been waiting all night for me. He stares at me, a single eyebrow rising as he waits for me to scuttle around to the only spare seat left next to him. 

“Sorry, no-one tells me shit around here.” I mutter more to myself than to Ranger as I dutifully take my seat. I hear Bobby stifle a chuckle beside me and I spare the man a sideways smile before Ranger clears his throat and begins the meeting. 

“This came in from PD forensics at 9.30, they thought we should get a heads up on the situation.” Ranger nods at Tank who flicks on the overhead monitor and a scan of a police file document comes up as a projection on the wall. “It is in the file but I’ll draw your attention to this line here.” Ranger points with his hand at the line that is highlighted on the sheet. There is silence as the group reads the line before muttering breaks out around the room. I’m not at the right angle to be able to read the projection so I try and find the paper in the file in front of me. Not surprisingly I don’t find it before Ranger begins again silencing the noise in the room. 

“His names Niko Salverage and he was the owner of three nightclubs here in Trenton the most notable of which is the ‘Cube’.” I listen carefully to what Ranger is saying. Now I haven’t had much to do with the nightclub scene since my college days, but I know the ‘Cube’ by its reputation alone. It is an exclusive mens nightclub on the corner of 7th and Broad. To get in you either have to be male with wad loads of cash, or tall blonde and ready to root anything. Consequently I haven’t ever been inside this particular club. “Mr. Salverage went missing after he closed the club Saturday evening. We now know that the stiff in Stephanie’s cube is Niko. Dental records confirmed it tonight.” I shudder at the remembrance of my leaking cube and I suddenly feel the icky kind of sickness rising in my throat when I realize how close I probably came tonight to the man that suck Niko in the cube. “Whoever turned Mr. Salverage into a bean can Saturday night, was creating a message meant for people other than just Stephanie.” 

“Oh, I know what the message is too.” I butt in quietly and watch as all eyes turn to me. I swallow thickly as Ranger stares blankly at me patiently waiting for me to explain. “Arty told me tonight. He said I should stop trying to catch him.” I watch as Ranger’s jaw shifts as he tries to contain himself in front of his men. 

“What in the hell were you doing talking to Arty tonight?” Ranger’s voice is even and unsettlingly cold. I open my mouth to reply but close it quickly when I realize my reasons for trying to get Arty this evening certainly won’t cut it with Ranger in this kind of mood. When I don’t answer, Ranger shifts his gaze across the room to Tank who sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head by way of explanation. “Later.” Ranger growls at Tank who nods in understanding. “To be honest this might just be an isolated disagreement but to me it smells like a hostile take-over by the Russians of the ‘numbers clubs’. Salverage was a warning to the others, so I need your ears to the ground and find out what is hot on the streets at the moment.” Ranger pauses and everyone notes down something on their files. “Rangeman doesn’t deal with Russians under any circumstances and I want no part of this take-over but we have certain assets and clients who’ll need reassuring that this activity in Trenton won’t jeopardize their businesses. Your assignments are in the folders.” With that the meeting disperses and I’m left alone, sitting in the chair beside Ranger who was standing staring down at me. 

“Do I need to ask how your evening was?” I enquire gingerly, hoping to diffuse the tension hanging in the air. Ranger’s eyebrow raises a notch above his right eye as he sits himself down on the edge of the table and drags my chair over so that I’m sat between his legs staring up at him. 

“I told you to stay away from Arty McFathom,” Ranger pauses and picks up the familiar yellow folder I know contains Arty’s apprehension order, bond agreement and file from Vinnie’s office. “This is going back to Vinnie’s tomorrow morning. You are extremely lucky that a problem bigger than you has kept the Russians occupied or it might have been you in the cube. You can go back to your apartment and I’m also releasing you for field work so you can get back to chasing skips. Just not this one!” Ranger slams Arty’s folder back on the table and I jump a little. 

Before I get a chance to protest Ranger has leant over me and with a firm hand drags me up to meet his lips. The kiss is heavy, full of need and desire. I moan into his mouth as our tongues collide. I’m breathless as he finally lets me go and I slump bonelessly back into the chair between his legs. At that point I find myself face to face with his obvious desire for me and I smile at the bulge in his black pants. For a moment I have a graphic shag flashback and my doodah throbs and moistens at the prospect of it all happening again. Ranger’s voice snaps me from my fantasy and I look at him my face flushed with heat. “I need you here tomorrow at 2, for a meeting. We’re interviewing a prospective new client and I want your outside opinion on their situation.” I nod mindlessly my body still thrumming with heat. “Babe, you keep looking at me like that and I won’t be held accountable for my actions.” This comment really does cool my fire. I shake my head as I realize Ranger’s dark chocolate gaze is staring at me with lust and barely controlled desire. It takes me a few moments to realize what Ranger’s just said and I instantly take offence at his monologue. 

“So you’re giving me permission to go back to my life!” I snap sharply. Within a blink his lustful gaze is gone, replaced by the serious and mysterious stare I’m more familiar with. He shakes his head and walks away from me, leaving me sitting staring at him a little in shock. I know he’s avoiding an argument but I’m in no mood to be ignored. I follow him quickly out of the conference room and find him standing in the control room behind Cal, who is sat at the bank of monitors watching the exterior of the building. “Don’t just walk away from me, when I’m chewing you out!” I point at him rudely and a hushed quiet falls over the control room. Undoubtedly the men are intrigued to see how this pans out. Ranger looks over at me coolly, his gaze lingering on my finger before he turns back to the bank of monitors with little care. This really irks me and I glare at him with my best Burg stare. “Well thank-you Mr. Ricardo Manoso for your all clear on my life! Apparently you’ve successful negotiated a world treaty in my honor and my status has moved from Deafcom 5 to a much more manageable Code Blue. Remind me to stick a thank-you note in the mail when it is deemed safe enough for me to wipe my own ass!” I hear some badly covered sniggers from the men in the control room who are all eagerly watching the exchange between Ranger and I. Ranger doesn’t acknowledge my sarcastic comment and instead folds his arms across his chest and stares at me blankly. I know that look and I know he’s remaining silent as I embarrassment myself with my own mouth. I huff and hold my hand up at him in a gesture only a full figured black woman like Lula could really pull off with any success. “I’m going home.” I mutter as I turn and wait patiently by the elevators to go and collect my things from the seventh floor. 

Seeing as though I’ve hardly unpacked since being here, I quickly stow my things in my duffle bag and having grabbed Rex’s cage head back down to the parking garage. I realize then that I haven’t got transport as I glance around at the shinny array of black cars. Knowing that I’m on camera however and not willing to look lost I press the button for the security gate and head out onto the road. It is late and the chances of any of my friends being up, or even willing to pick me up are slim. I dump my duffle bag on the sidewalk and sit down on it before pulling out my mobile. I dial the only person I know that’ll come and pick me up. 

“Daddy?” I inquire like a stranded, helpless teenager as the line picks up. 

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?” 

“I need a ride.” I try and sound apologetic as I hear my father sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Right, where are you and I‘ll be there in ten.” My father drives a cab for a living. By now I’m sure he should have retired but I fear with my manic mother and insane Grandma Mazur at home he’ll be driving the cab for a lot longer. I give Dad the instructions to Rangeman before flipping the phone closed and resting my chin on my knees as I wait for my ride.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“You beta’ be packing Boston Crèmes girl.” Lula’s shrill voice brightens my mood as I stalk into the Bond office the next morning. This morning it is freezing cold and had I not needed the money I might have stayed in bed. Since the incident with my cube, I haven’t been in touch with the girls at the office and so I’m rather surprised they’re still talking to me. Lula wrestles the pastry box out of my hands as I flop down on the worn leather couch that passes as Vinny’s client waiting room. “We were wondering where you got to. Thought you got too good for us and skipped to someplace sunny.” Lula’s in fine form this morning. She is dressed in tight purple leggings, leopard print knee high ugg boots, a stretchy yellow v-necked sweater and a leopard print fur lined jacket. 

“Word around the Burg is that you broke if off with officer hottie.” Connie glances up from her computer to snaffle a donut before Lula can polish them off. I shrug my shoulders casually as Lula sits down beside me making the old leather couch groan ominously and sink low beneath her weight.

“I was at ‘Nay ‘Nay’s salon, yesterday getting my monthly waxing done and she reckons officer hottie spent a night in ER, getting his balls removed from his throat. You wouldn’t know anything about that now, would ya?” Lula and Connie stare at me expectantly but before I can reply the door to Vinny’s inner barnyard swings open and the man himself strides out. 

“What the hell is this? I’m paying you to find skips not bring the paperwork back. What do you think I’m running here a pick and mix bar?” Vinny tosses a very familiar looking file onto my lap before growling at Lula who is filing her nails when she should be filing the pile of envelopes on Connie’s desk. “You chose Arty, you live with the consequences. He shouldn’t be too hard to catch anyway. He spends most of his time playing poker in his father-in-law’s club down town!” With that Vinny disappears back into his office the door slamming behind him on the way. For a moment the three of us stare at the closed door before Lula snorts. 

“Running a petting zoo more like. Nasty man.” I smile at Lula and then concentrate on the file sitting in my lap. I don’t think Ranger is going to be very happy if I tell him that Arty’s file has come back to me so I quickly slip the file into my pocket book to ponder on it later. 

“So any other files for me?” I stand up from the couch and move over to take the three files that Connie’s just gestured to. My last stack of files miraculously turned themselves in while I was down and out in Ranger’s apartment. No doubt my skips had been helped to jail by the Merry Men. 

“Nothing much I’m afraid.” I glance through the files. Josh Garbatelli for grand theft auto, no priors and apparently the car wasn’t part of the settlement for the divorce he is going through. Helen Winters, wanted for shoplifting eight pairs of shoes from Mace’s, a girl after my own heart. And one Ulrich Houton, assault and armed robbery. I think I’ll leave Ulrich till later and deal with Josh and Helen first. 

“You wanna ride shot gun?” I glance back at Lula who was just finishing buffing her nails. 

“You mean you ain’t got no ride on account of the bean can incident and you need my wheels.” I smile shyly at Lula who rolls her eyes and drags her purple clad backside out of the lounge. “You owe me lunch girl,” Lula checks to make sure her .9mm Glock is in her pocket book before leading me out of the office to her red Firebird. 

“So whose ass we gonna bust first?” Lula starts the engine of the car and I wince as Nine Inch Nail’s echoes from the speakers before the volume is adjusted to a more manageable level. 

“We’ll go get Helen, she’ll be at home right now.” Helen Winters, as her file reads is a 45-year-old woman who lives in the Burg with her three teenaged sons and a respectable husband. How she came to be stealing eight pairs of shoes from Macy’s is a mystery I was going to inquire about. 

After ten minutes of driving around the Burg, Lula finally finds Helen’s house. Lula and I sit staring at the cottage for a few minutes. It is the typical Burg dream house, complete with white picket fence, roses and gravel driveway. It certainly doesn’t look like a house in which a shoplifting woman should live. Not expecting trouble I shove my handcuffs into the back of my jeans pocket and with my pocket book over my shoulder, climb out of the firebird. I keep to the path as I negotiate the neatly tended front lawn before climbing the porch and ringing the bell. Lula hangs back, undoubtedly feeling uncomfortable in such an affluent looking neighborhood. 

The door is opened a few moments after I’ve rung the bell and I stare at the short, slender woman who answers it. I wasn’t sure what I expected from having seen Helen’s photo in the file but what greets me was certainly not a woman I could picture taking a five fingered discount. 

“Can I help you?” Helen’s voice is as petite as she is. She’s stood up in a pink floral dress, complete with apron, stockings and a matching pink Alice band in her hair. I’m sure Lula is thinking the same thing as I am as I stared at her because she looks just like Betty Crocker. I cringe. I am going to arrest Betty Crocker much loved housewife and creator of cookies and cakes for the domestically challenged the world over. 

“Hi, I’m Stephanie Plum I represent your Bail Bond Agent…” When I finally kick myself into action I don’t make it half way through my rehearsed speech before a blue SUV pulls into the driveway and honks its horn three times. Not a second later I hear the thunder of feet in the hallway behind Helen before two pimply teenaged boys scramble out past Helen, kissing her on the cheek before climbing into the SUV. The SUV quickly pulls out of the drive with its passengers and disappears down the street with its sound system blaring, leaving Helen sadly clutching her cheek where her boys have kissed her. 

“Sometimes I wonder if they notice I’m even here.” Helen shakes her head and looks back at me standing on her front porch. “You better come in.” She mutters as she opens the door wider and beckons Lula and I inside. Self-consciously I wipe my feet on the mat in the hall before I follow Helen into the living room. The house is immaculate, with fresh flowers, tasteful country décor and stylish magazines on the coffee table. “Would you like some cookies, they’re fresh baked?” Lula and I nod as we sit down at the kitchen table as Helen bustles around the kitchen like a very capable Burg housewife. 

“You do realize you missed your court date?” I take a bite out of my cookie feeling like a ten year old sitting in my mother’s house all over again. I watch carefully as Helen gets a small stepladder out from under the sink and climbs up to the top shelf of the pantry. She grabs a jar from the back of the cupboard before returning it to the sink. I am somewhat stunned as she opens the jar and pulls out a packet of cigarettes, a lighter and a pair of rubber gloves. Despite the cold Helen opens the window above the sink before proceeding to put on the rubber gloves and light up a ciggy. Perhaps there is more to this Burg housewife than first appears. She takes a deep drag before turning back to Lula and I. 

“I did it on purpose.” Helen blows a lung full of smoke out of the window. “20 years we’ve been married,” Helen pauses to take a drag of her cigarette and I realize then I was in for a serious reality check. “I thought I was doing the right thing staying home and raising the boys but look at where it has got me. I’ve got two sons that hardly even sleep here anymore and a third that has dyed his hair black and has locked himself in the garden shed.” Both Lula and I glance out of the open window into the backyard to the little tool shed at the bottom of the garden. “Then I find out he is having late dinners with a ‘colleague from work’.” 

“Uh Oh,” Lula mutters enthralled by Helen’s story of heartache. For me however it’s a little too close to home. Visions of me in Helen’s place, married to one Joe Morrelli or worse still, Dickie Orr send a horrible shudder up my spine. 

“She’s blonde, 26, with legs up to here.” Helen gestures to her neck and I have to admit that visions of Terry Gillman flutter before my eyes. “He works in a law firm down-town. I thought I’d embarrass him by getting arrested.” Helen takes another puff of her cigarette before stubbing it out in the sink and flushing the butt down the garbage disposal. “He didn’t believe me when I told him. He laughed at me and said I wasn’t capable.” Lula and I both watch as Helen puts the jar with its illicit contents back up into the pantry before closing the door and spraying a spritz of air freshener to cover the lingering aroma of cigarettes. “I missed my court date on purpose because I thought they’d send the police to come and fetch me. Trust you to turn up for me when he’s away on business.” Helen folds her arms across her chest and lets out an exaggerated sigh. She looks miserable and I feel the sympathetic tug of guilt plaguing me. 

“Hey maybe we can help.” Lula smiles across at me and I crease my brow in thought for a moment. There has to be someway I can help Helen. Being married for 20 years and being stuck in a predictable rut can ruin a woman’s self-esteem. Plus I need to make myself feel better as I stare at Helen and picture myself in her shoes. 

“What if I say you resisted arrest and insist the police revoke your bond?” Helen’s staring at me quietly as if she’s not quite sure this is a good idea. 

“That’s brilliant then they’ll have to call your dud husband to come save your arse from the pokey, then he’ll take you seriously.” Lula practically bounces on the chair as she watches Helen’s face light up in devious amusement. The smile is a little weird on the face of Betty Crocker and I couldn’t have imagined she’d sell many cookies looking like Bonnie and Clyde. 

“That’d drag his sorry backside away from his office slut. This work trip smells of his cheating.” Both Lula and I nod at Helen’s summary of her husband’s so called ‘business trip’. “Alright just let me get my bag and lock up. Can you go and tell David, you’re taking me to the police station and that he’s to call his father immediately.” I nod and leave Lula helping Helen to lock up as I head down into the back garden towards the shed. Reaching the shed I knock on the door. 

“What!” I step back a little from the shed door as it creaks open, revealing just the head of another young boy. He’s different than the other two who I’d seen earlier; he’s skinnier, paler, with not a pimple in sight and short spiked black hair. 

“David?” I question cautiously. 

“Yeah, who want’s to know?” Typical teenage attitude spits back at me and I stand hands on hips staring into the young boy’s green eyes. 

“I’m Stephanie Plum and I’m here to take your mum into the police station.” There is a pause from the boy inside before the door swings open fully revealing a young boy, who underneath the Marilyn Manson t-shirt, torn black jeans and chunky black platform boots looks very similar to his mother. “You need to call your Dad.” I comment as he steps out into the small patch of sunshine that has broken through the clouds. For a second I hope maybe he is going to melt in the sunlight but he doesn’t and the sun retreats back behind the cloud. 

“He won’t care, he’s too busy poking his secretary.” I stare at David who meets my stare head on. He looks younger than his brothers and is obviously the black sheep of the family. “Aren’t you that Bounty Hunter that burnt down the funeral home?” 

“It wasn’t my fault.” The automated response comes out of my mouth within a split second and I watch as he shrugs his shoulders. 

“That’s cool. Did you see any dead people there?” David looks up at me hopefully and I cringe wondering if I ever went through the stage that David seems to be stuck in, during my own adolescents.

“No, are you going to call your Dad or what?” I watch as David disappears back into the shed, returning a moment later with a black, Dracula style cape wrapped around his shoulders. David locks the shed with a huge padlock, before turning back to me. 

“Yeah, I’ll call him from the station.” So I guess that means he’s coming with us. With a sigh I turn and head back up the garden towards the front of the house. Reaching the front yard, I find Lula already sitting in the firebird with Helen patiently sitting in the back looking like an excited Betty Crocker. 

“Who the hell are you meant to be, Chucky?” Lula turns briefly around in her seat to stare at Helen’s other son as I help David into the back of the firebird before climbing into the front passenger seat.

“Apparently it is the latest rage. He’s a Dissociated Ill-advised Child of Killers.” Helen leans forward and answers before David can. Obviously this is what David likes to call himself and Helen has undoubtedly heard the spiel enough times to memorize it. David just glares at his mother and I smile as Lula glances across at me. 

“So you’re a D.I.C.K.” Lula snorts as she starts the engine of the firebird and pulls away from the curb. “Yeah, that about covers it.” She mutters beneath her breath as she focuses on driving, leaving me to snigger into my jumper wondering if David ever thought of himself as a D.I.C.K.

***********************************

It’s gone lunch by the time I’ve processed Helen and David and I’ve got my body receipt tucked in my pocket book. I wasn’t looking forward to going into the station, on the off chance Morelli might be back at work. The scene that might arise from our meeting might find me back in the clink. Thankfully though I get out unscathed and it is not until I’m standing on the sidewalk that I realize Lula’s abandoned me yet again. 

Lula doesn’t like cops or anything police related, it gives her a queasy stomach. I shouldn’t be surprised that she’s left me and so I sigh and pull out my phone. As I’m punching in my mother’s number a shiny new, black SUV pulls into the curb in front of me. I watch as the front window rolls down and a familiar face smiles out at me from behind mirrored sunglasses. 

“Need a ride beautiful?” Lester Santos. I’m surprised to see Lester and not Ranger behind the wheel of the SUV but I’m not one to be picky. I scamper around the front of the car and climb into the passenger seat. Lester smiles as he puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb. We travel in silence for a few beats before I sigh and turn to face him. 

“Do you really get hazard pay when you get ‘Bombshell Duty’?” I query watching as he bursts out laughing. We stop at traffic lights and he pulls down his mirrored glasses slightly so that he can glance at me from over the top of them. 

“Even if he didn’t pay me I’d still do it beautiful.” Lester winks at me and pushes his glasses back up his nose as the light turns green. “So where are we heading?” 

“My mothers, I need a car.” Lester does a U-turn in the middle of the road, narrowly avoiding several other cars before speeding off in the direction of my mothers. 

“The Buick?” He comments once we’re back on the right road. I nod miserably. The Buick is built like a tank and no matter how hard I try I can’t destroy it like I’ve done so many other vehicles in my possession. The powder blue Buick was my uncle Sandor’s before he gave it Grandmar Mazur. It does nothing for my image as big bad bounty hunter, with its white wall tires, brown vinyl seats, porthole windows and 50’s hula-dancing girl in the back window. However it is free and with my bank account looking skint and my looming eviction from my apartment, I’ve really got no other option. 

Lester pulls up in front of my mother’s and I pause to stare out at the house. The Buick is parked in the driveway, mocking me. Lester’s respectfully silent but I know he is staring at me from behind the mirrored shades. 

“Why has Ranger got you following me anyway? I thought I was psycho and stalker free?” Dutifully I climb down out of the SUV and move around to the sidewalk. Lester has rolled down his window and is smiling out at me. 

“Russians, Ranger doesn’t trust them.” I nod as if this explains everything. “I’ll be around if you need back-up.” Lester comments casually before rolling up his window and speeding off into traffic. With an exaggerated sigh I trudge up the front path to where Mum and Grandma are already standing on the porch. 

“Stephanie, are you staying for dinner?” I nod at my mother as she bustles into the house, leaving Grandma Mazur to follow me inside. 

“I was expecting you to invite that stud muffin in the car in for dinner. Is he one of them ones with the nice package?” I roll my eyes and follow my mother into the kitchen where dinner is already in the oven. Grandma Mazur has been living with my mother and father since Grandpa joined the great poker game in the sky. The highlight of my grandma’s week is the evening viewings at Stiva’s funeral home and the gossip sessions at the Clip n’ Curl down town. Don’t get me wrong, I love my grandma but like me she has a habit of finding embarrassment and trouble wherever she goes. 

“Yes,” I mutter as I prop myself on the kitchen bench, watching as my mum fusses over the dinner. Grandma sits on a stool by the back door, smiling at me. 

“Why are you getting rides with strange men? Mrs. Cravat’s daughter Cecilia doesn’t get rides with strange men. She is working as a store representative for Mathis and Son’s Car Emporium down town. She’s making 52 thousand dollars a year, plus medical benefits and she gets to borrow a car from the show room each week.” My mother is calmly stirring the lumps out of the gravy bubbling on the stove. My mother’s mission in life is to see me married, with a better job, a better husband, 2.5 kids and a nice house in the Burg. Personally I think she has got more chance of seeing my father in Drag, than she has ever got of seeing me as Burg Housewife especially having witnessed Helen Winter’s life this afternoon. 

“What you talking about Ellen, Steph’s rough on vehicles she’d send them broke inside the week.” I smile. Trust Grandma to show confidence in me. With a sigh I watch my mother fuss around the kitchen until dinners ready, distantly listening to the lectures I’m getting from all sides. 

Dinner passes far too slowly and I’m mentally exhausted by the time I excuse myself. I’m outside backing the Buick out of the driveway when Grandma Mazur jogs out of the house, her chicken wing arms flailing about in her pink flannel running suit. I idle at the curb as I watch her run around the front bumper of the car and climb into the passenger seat. 

“Mavis just called that no good boy of her has come for a visit and she can’t be picking me up to take me to the viewing. You don’t mind dropping me off do you?” Grandma looks across at me and I sigh inwardly. I had hoped to go home and do a bit of research on my other two skips but it looks like my plans have changed. I nod and put the Buick in gear, heading towards the funeral home. 

“Who is laid out?” I wonder as we edge through traffic. 

“Stogie Shultz, he died of that there ball cancer,” I roll my eyes deciding not to correct my grandmother on the correct terminology for the cancer in question. “He’ll be an open casket for sure and I don’t want to be missing any gossip if his package is on display.” I groan as I pull up outside Stiva’s and let my grandmother out at the door. The street is full both sides with mourners tonight and I’ll have to park a street or two away. Stiva’s isn’t own by Stiva anymore. After I burnt the place down and having Stiva himself stuff me in a coffin not so long ago Stiva’s doing time in Sanquen. Two gay men own the place now and personally it is an improvement but I’m still not fond of the place. Finding a park, I wind my way back to the funeral home and make my way through the mourners towards where I know Grandma will be. 

I find Grandma in the front row talking to some of her friends from the Clip n Curl and I stand patiently off to the side watching as family and friends pay their respects to the dead. I’m surprised by the turn out for someone named ‘Stogie’. As usual the family is all in black and I casually scan the crowd looking for familiar faces. 

I find myself staring at a group standing near the floral arrangement. They’re standing close together and I can just make out three men and one woman. The men are dressed in suits, one of them with an arm slung almost possessively around the woman’s slender waist. I can’t make out their faces but what catches my eye is the familiar cling of one of the man’s jackets, tight across the waist as it catches on a ‘gun’ shaped bulge. Had I not spent time with Ranger and his Merrymen I might not recognize this familiar bulge of concealed weaponry. 

I don’t realize I’m staring until the party turns around as someone walks over to them. My breath catches in my throat as I recognize McFathom. His gaze sweeps the crowd and his eyes fall on me. Like in the bar he holds my gaze and I watch a smug smile tug at the corners of his lips. The smile doesn’t reach his cold eyes and I involuntary shudder. Silently I watch as he leans over to the older man who is holding the woman about the waist and says something. The man turns to stare straight at me an expressionless mask on his face. He says something to McFathom and Arty takes off. I’m on my feet and running before I know it, barging my way through the crowd. I’m rummaging around in my bag as I run, searching for anything remotely like a weapon. Arty takes a sharp right and runs out of the fire exit. Blindly I run out of the door after him before suddenly finding myself slammed up against the brick wall of Arty’s chest. 

The bastard is waiting for me and I bounce off his chest, flat onto my back as the fire door swings closed behind me. I stare up at Arty who is towering over me, the smug smile still in place as he lets his gaze wander over me. I don’t dare move as he crouches down over me, his giant fist clenching around my shirt to drag me up to meet his face. 

“You just don’t know when to take a hint do you Miss Plum?” I’m helpless and I automatically shake my head. His smile widens to a grin, exposing the expanse of white teeth behind his thin cruel lips. “It is a good job I’ve done my research on you then, isn’t it honey?” Like before in the bar he sticks his tongue out and licks a long, warm, wet path up the side of my face. I watch as he licks his lips afterward as if considering my taste. “I have a feeling, I’ll be seeing you again very soon Stephanie Plum.” A noise to my left causes Arty to drop me back against the concrete before he’s gone, disappearing down between dumpsters and becoming lost in the mourners now exiting the funeral home.

I close my eyes and let my body go limp as I try and regain my breathing. I hear footsteps approaching me and a familiar tingle runs up my spine as a shadow falls over my body. I know who it is staring down at me but I don’t give him the satisfaction of opening my eyes until someone else standing behind him clears their throat. 

”What?” I mutter as I open my eyes and stare up at the five faces staring down at me. Ranger, Lester, Woody, Hal and Grandma Mazur are standing around me in silence. Grandma looks lost amongst the muscle of the men and I refuse to acknowledge the slightly upturned smile on Ranger’s face as he offers me a hand up from the ground. 

“Why the hell did you take off like that Beautiful, I thought the fucking place was on fire again!” Lester sighs as I dust myself off and re-adjust my hair. Obviously Lester thought the threat was enough to call in the cavalry I see, unless… 

“What are you lot doing here?” I point at Ranger suspiciously wondering if their presence was more to do with the armed group at the funeral rather than my mishap.

“Explanation Babe?” Ranger ignores my question in favor of getting the answer to Lester’s own question. I sigh and shake my head. 

“Just a skip I recognized, thought I’d offer him a ride.” I neglect to tell Ranger which skip I saw but I have a feeling he already knows. 

“And you were going to persuade him to go with you, with a Tampon?” For the first time since I’ve gotten outside I glance at the weapon of choice that I’d blindly pulled from my bag in the rush. Sure enough my black plastic Tampon travel case is sitting in my hand and I watch as the guys snort into their chests trying to hold their laughter. With a sigh I slip the item of offence back into my bag and having straightened my pocket book on my shoulder move to head towards the car park. Grandma trails behind me her white tennis shoes scuffing on the asphalt as she follows me. I can hear the guys laughing now as I walk away but I can also feel Ranger’s stare. There is nothing Batman doesn’t know and right now I’m avoiding confrontation the only way I know how, by running. 

“Boy that was a pip!” Grandma looks lost in the huge seats of the Buick as she settles herself next to me in the car. “You took off outa there like the devil himself had sat up in that coffin. Wait till I tell the girls down at the seniors center!” Grandma Mazur chats excitedly all the way back to my parents and I’m glad to finally drop her off. I turn up the radio on the Buick for the ride home, singing loudly to myself as I negotiate the evening traffic. 

I dock the Buick in my usual space near the dumpster and head upstairs to my apartment. I’m thankful to find my apartment as I’d left it and after a quick walk-through find no hidden killers or psychos hiding under my bed or in the closet. I settle in for the night, having fed Rex some left over pasta and a grape from the meager contents of my refrigerator. I collapse on the couch with a box of dry Frosted Flakes. I’m broke, my credit card is maxed out and the small cheque I had from Helen Winters is hardly going to put gas in the Buick. As much as I hate to admit it, I need the money from Arty McFathom’s bond and seeing as though he has a habit of popping up in my life it is worth pursuing. Hell, I’m facing eviction, I don’t have money to buy donuts, I’ve broken up with Morelli, my period is due and I’m not getting any. I’m a Burg woman on the edge, so Arty McFathom can bring it on as far as I care. It is easy to be brave tucked up on the sofa watching Gilligan’s Island Re-runs but I feel better after the pep talk, and fall asleep to the squeak of Rex running in his wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awake the next morning just after 8.30am to the sound of rain on my fire escape. Stretching and yawning I gingerly crawl off the sofa and wince at the soreness in my back. My couch is good for a lot of things but it sucks as a substitute for a good springy mattress. After last nights pep talk, this morning I feel flat and sensible Stephanie is thinking twice again about Arty McFathom. I don’t need to analyze myself though and so I shake off the nagging feeling of guilt, about going behind Ranger’s back on the Arty file and head into the shower. I need to get an early start on my skips. I have a week before I being evicted so money is priority one. Plus I have to at least show up for an hour or so at Rangeman, if indeed I was still actually employed there. I shower hastily and scrounge through my closet looking for my most sensible of Bounty Hunting attire. In the end I settle for, diesel jeans, CAT boots and one of Rangeman’s black t-shirts I’d been provided as a sort of uniform for work. Glancing out of the window in my bedroom I note that it is still raining certainly not a day for big hair. Quickly I pull my hair back into a ponytail and slip on the Seal’s cap Ranger had given me back when I’d first met him. The cap is my prized possession and I always feel empowered with it on. 

In less than 15mins I’m downstairs and climbing into the Buick. I lumber out of the parking lot and negotiate my way over to the office. I park in front of the Bond’s office, bouncing the Buick off the parking meter as I try to angle-park without hitting the cars either side of me. 

“Hey Connie,” Connie is sitting behind her desk painting her nails winter apricot when I jog in. I pass Connie the body receipt for Helen Winters before glancing at the closed door of Vinnie’s office. 

“Shhh he’s in there with Ranger.” I pause and glance out the front window to look for signs of a black SUV but there is none. Reading my mind Connie continues. “Black convoy’s parked ‘round the back, they were here when I opened up first thing this morning. Been in there for over an hour.” I nod in slight concern before inquiring about Lula. Just as I mention her name the voluptuous woman herself swings in through the front door. 

“Damn, must be this week the Cuban sex gods invade Iraq or somethin’ cause there’s a whole army of them fine lookin’ asses in our parking lot out back.” Lula throws her bag on the couch and all three of us hastily get up and run to the back door of the bond’s office. Connie opens the back door and all three of us poke our heads out into the rain. Sure enough five black SUVs are lined up in the back parking lot of Vinnie’s office and an assortment of Merry Men are milling around. Bobby iss standing under the eaves of the office out of the rain and being one of only a few faces I recognize I give him a finger wave. 

“Hey Steph.” Bobby is kitted out in SWAT black and despite the long leather jacket hiding most of the hardware. I know he is carrying as most of the men are standing in Vinnie’s parking lot. 

“Hey Bobby.” I smile at him and I catch the few smirks from a couple of men smiling in our direction. Three women with their heads stuck out in the rain ogling them is obviously amusing. 

“What’s goin’ on, you guys invading a third world country or somethin’?” Lula inquires her gaze falling on Hector who is leaning against the wall closet to us having a smoke and speaking in Spanish to a guy I don’t recognize beside him. Bobby smiles and shakes his head. Obviously that is the most information we are going to get out of him. “Damn, I was planin’ on getin’ me a passport on account of you guys leavin’ the country and all.”

“Sorry to disappoint ma’am.” Bobby smiles at me and winks and I nod in understanding. Lula and Connie duck back into the office leaving me still standing in the doorway with Bobby. “How’s it going with your apartment, still being thrown out?”

“Yep, unless something big drops in my lap before next Friday.” Bobby frowns but doesn’t say anything, so I continue. “Ranger still doesn’t know does he?” I query quietly wondering if any of the guys has told him yet, or worse he’s found out on his own. Bobby shrugs. 

“If he does he didn’t hear it from me Steph.” I sigh heavily and nod. Just as I’m about to turn to go back into the office a hand in the small of my back makes me jump and I spin around hastily to stare at Tank and Ranger standing in the back office. 

“Babe,” Ranger nods in my direction and I step out of the way to allow both of the men out of the door. Tank moves over to the SUVs and the men begin loading up into the trucks again. Ranger pauses under the eaves of the office. 

“Is it the annual Rangeman day out or something?” I joke softly as the engines of the SUVs start up. Ranger smiles his 100-watt grin and leans against the doorframe. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Ranger grins before continuing. “Got a job for you tonight babe, if you’re interested?” I nod automatically. I need the money and I don’t care what the job is so long as I get paid. “Good. Be at Haywood Street by 7.30 I’ll brief you then.” He leans in his hand cupping my cheek and presses a soul-melting kiss on my lips. The kiss turns my legs to jello and I sigh wistfully as he pulls away and joins his team. I stare at them as the convoy rolls out of the parking lot leaving me watching the rain as it runs off the gutters and into the drains. 

When my brain function returns I head back into the office. 

“Any new skips?” Connie is back behind her desk painting her nails and Lula’s rifling through her bag looking for tissues to blot her make-up from the rain. 

“One,” Connie hands over the folder and I flip it open. Norville Oxley, 75 year old, retired bus conductor, wanted for carrying concealed and indecent exposure. I groan as I read Norville’s file, just what I need another old guy flasher. Lula’s reading the file over my shoulder and she snorts in amusement. 

“That’s a crack-up. How he get busted for concealed if he walks around with nothing on!” I have to think about this conundrum for a moment before nodding in agreement, although the images it conjures are enough to make me wish for a bath in cleaning fluid. 

“Alright, we’ll go get first Garbatelli, then Norville, you in?” I glance back at Lula in question. I know I don’t really need back up today but the whole McFathom incident has me a little jumpy. Plus if anything goes wrong I want Lula to help me escape from Ranger.

“You know you’ve only got tomorrow left to bring Ulrich in don’t you Steph?” Connie calls to us as we head for the door. I nod. I know I’ve only got tomorrow to bring in the armed robber but I’m trying at present to stay out of trouble and I have an icky feeling in my stomach that somethings going to go wrong soon enough. We choose Lula’s firebird over the Buick on account of Lula’s image. A full figured woman like Lula can’t be driving around in a pimp mobile because people will start talking. I don’t take much persuading and I climb in beside her as we motor off towards Garbatelli’s place. Josh Garbatelli lives in Williams street, just below Stark Street in a public housing flat. It says in his file that his wife of 12 months stripped him of everything during the divorce, including the clothes on his back. I feel a twinge of sympathy for the man having had my own marriage last less than that. I refocus my attention on Garbatelli’s file, and continue to read. In his arrest interview, Josh claimed to be stealing the car back to restore his pride and I kind of know how he feels. Divorces are messy. 

Lula pulls up in front of the apartment block. The place is just above being described as a dump. There is no grass, concrete stretches for miles, burnt out car bodies and trash are strewn about the complex grounds, and if it weren’t for the splash of colour in the graffiti the place might seem dull. Grabbing my bag, I click my stun gun, pepper spray and hand cuffs to my belt before sliding out of the firebird. 

Lula sidles up behind me, pocketbook thrown over her shoulder as she loads her .9mm Glock in broad daylight. I stare at Lula with my best Burg glare but she shrugs it off. 

“I ‘ain’t going near that place without my baby girl. This here place is owned by them ‘Men’s right’s’ organizations. Full of male vigilantes with chips on ‘em shoulders about women.” 

Shit. 

I swear inwardly to myself and lean back into the firebird to check Garbatelli’s file. Sure enough the place of residence is listed as a shared apartment with three other men. I sigh heavily and straighten myself up trying to think positive. In and out as quick as possible, I think is the best way to approach this. I take a deep breath in and head for the apartment block, Lula scuttling behind me. Public housing being short of funds as it is, consequently doesn’t install lifts and so Lula and I struggle up the three flights of stairs to the third open walkway. I count off the brown front doors until I come to apartment 3G. Lula steps back as I knock firmly on the door. There is a shuffling in the apartment a moment before the door opens on its chain. A pale faced, freckled red headed man looks out at me. 

“Is Josh Garbatelli in?” I inquire watching as the face disappears for a moment before the chain slides free and the door opens wide. I stare at the red head. He’s skinny and short, wearing checked cotton boxershorts and a white singlet with a few brown stains on it. He looks like shit, although if all the men in this place have been through divorces like Josh then it is hardly surprising he looks like he does. Thankfully though he doesn’t look like any kind of threat to me, which is good. 

“Josh, there is some woman here to see you.” Red head stares at me for a moment before shuffling off back down the hallway leaving the door wide open. I glance at Lula who is still standing out of sight and she shrugs her shoulders. A stand like a stupid door mat at the front door for a good five minutes before another man appears at the end of the hallway and shuffles down to greet me. I recognize his picture from the file instantly and although he is dressed a little better than his red headed flat mate he smells like BO and is unshaven.

“Josh Garbatelli?” I inquire as he leans against the wall and stares at me his arms folded across his chest. He nods in silence, staring at me as if I’m the scum of the earth. “I’m Stephanie Plum. I represent your bail bondsman. You missed your court date and I’m here too….” I don’t finish the sentence before Josh explodes in a fit of temper. 

“Fucking Bitch! They send a woman for me, a woman!” I decide he is totally off his rocker and I quickly reach for my cuffs before things get out of hand. I manage to quickly cuff one hand as he struggles but his other hand proves elusive as he continues to scream obscenities about the female gender. I glance back at the doorway to get Lula to help but I instantly freeze. Lula’s standing right behind me with the gun out and on both sides of the hallway are men in a similar state of unhygienic dress as Josh. The men are advancing along the hallway towards us like a murderous mob. 

“Oh, sheeiit, we got to go now girl.” Lula spins around and having grabbed my canister of pepper spray gives Josh a huge spray of it in the face. Josh screams in agony and I take the opportunity to cuff his other hand while Lula shoves us into the apartment and begins locking and barricading the door behind us. I’m not sure if there are any more men in the apartment other than the red head so I drag Josh to his feet and gingerly make my way through the squallered apartment heading for the fire escape. Lula’s behind me as I wrench open the living room window and push Josh’s frame out onto the rusty looking fire escape. Just as I’m climbing out of the window myself I hear a high-pitched wail before a sizzle and a huge thud. I glance back at Lula and smile to myself. The skinny red head is lying out cold on the floor at Lula’s feet, a Starwars helmet on his head and a toy light saber in his frozen grasp. “Teach him to go all Luke Skywalker on my ass. That movie sucked.” I begin to roll Josh down the fire escape, as Lula climbs out behind us. Josh is still hurling abuse at me, so every time he hits his head on one of the metal bars I smile in small amusement. 

We’re just reaching the last flight of stairs to the back alley behind the apartment building however when Lula trips. Her high heeled boots get caught in a rung of the metal escape stairs. In a blur of yellow Lycra, she tumbles down on top of Josh and I sending all three of us sprawling to the asphalt below with a sickening thud. A silence hangs in the alley as I try and assess if I’ve broken anything, although Josh has broken my fall. Josh is groaning and moaning below me and I go to haul myself off him onto my feet when I hear a gunshot ring off right next to my head. 

“Holy Jesus, my finger slipped!” I’ve rolled into the defensive position on my side but when I hear Lula’s voice I crack open an eye to glance up at her. She looks disheveled, with a few scrapes and bruises. What catches my attention however is her Glock sitting poised in her hand and aimed at Josh. “Fuck I think I shot him!” Lula screams and I quickly crawl over to Josh who’s passed out. 

“You shot him in the backside!” I shout totally gob smacked that Lula’s actually managed to hit him. Blood is beginning to seep through Josh’s jeans and although I don’t know much about gunshot wounds I’d say she only nicked him. 

“You saw it, it was self defense!” Lula hastily shoves her gun in her pocket book and begins looking around for witnesses. From above I hear the mob shouting at us out of Josh’s apartment window and so Lula and I both haul Josh’s limp body up and begin running towards the Firebird. I know Josh is still alive because when we throw him into the backseat he groans and calls me ‘white trash’. Just for that comment, I decide not to take him straight to the police station. He is not bleeding a lot and while ever he stays quiet in the back I’ve got time to get Norville. 

Lula stops at Cluck in a Bucket on the way to Norville’s place. The retried bus conductor lives in a retirement bungalow north of the Burg. It is on the way to the Police Station so I justify the stop, even though my first FTA is still bleeding in the back. Norville’s place is a world apart from Josh’s apartment. The bungalow has a neat garden, a small fishpond, a sun lounger and a couple of garden gnomes. Lula and I sit for a while finishing of the crispy chicken watching Norville’s bungalow. After fifteen minutes or so the front door of the bungalow opens and Norville Oxley wanders out into the sunshine that’s just beginning to poke through the thunderclouds that have been persisting all day. Norville doesn’t look 75. He’s slightly stooped and has a white haired comb over. I watch as he checks the weather before shucking off his terry cloth bathrobe and lying down naked on the sun lounger.

“Ewww, wrinkly wanger!” Lula shrieks beside me covering her eyes with her hands. I sigh heavily. I guess I know why Norville got picked up for indecent exposure. 

“Stay here with him.” I mutter to Lula as I grab my second pair of cuffs and my stun gun. Crossing the street I duck around some parked cars and head up the gravel path leading to Norville’s bungalow. “Mr. Oxley?” I query, as I approach the 75-year-old nude sun baker. It is always good to make sure you have to right person, although I’m pretty sure I’m dealing with Norville right now. 

“Yes, honey?” Norville looks up at me over his 50’s style airman’s sunglasses, making no attempt to cover himself up. Apart from his blue Bus Company cap on his head and the sunglasses there’s not much covering the leather like tanned skin of Mr Oxley. I try to avoid letting my eyes stray from the man’s face as I introduce myself. 

“I’m Stephanie Plum. I represent Vincent Plum bail bonds. You missed your court date Mr. Oxley. I’m here to take you down to the station to reschedule.” Norville sits up on his lounger and stares at me over the top of his sunglasses. 

“Damn it, I can’t afford to be out of the sun too long I need that vitamin A to stop me from getting that there ‘ball cancer’ Stogie Shultz died of.” I stare at Mr Oxley’s dark brown, leather like skin. To me it looks like he’s had far too much sun and I resist the temptation to remind him that he is probably already a candidate for skin cancer having spent so long in the sun. 

“It won’t take long Mr Oxley,” Yeah right, “I’ll have Vinnie come down and bail you right away.” Bullshit, old wrinkly wangers should be talked about but never seen in my opinion. 

“Alright I’ll go with you, seeing as though you seem like a nice young lady.” I cringe as Norville stands up from his sun lounger and I reach back to grab his robe but he smiles and shakes his head. “You know I’ve got a son, who works with computers. I’d bet he’d like to take you out, nothing cheap mind you, he’d pay for steak.” I roll my eyes and attempt to put the robe over Mr Oxley’s shoulders but he tosses it off. “Hey, ain’t going nowhere dressed up honey. I told you I need to catch as many rays as possible before it is too late!” Mr Oxley takes off down the path everything swinging freely in the breeze. I groan and jog after him catching up with him at the edge of the road. 

“Fine, but I’ve got to cuff you Mr Oxley I have another FTA in the back of my car….” I cuff My Oxley’s hands in front of him and move to cross the road back to the Firebird when I realize it has gone. I glance up and down the street but sure enough the firebird is nowhere to be seen. I’m speechless until I glance up the street to see a 200lb black woman jogging towards us. 

“He has stolen my fucking car!” Lula yells breathlessly as she comes to a stop in front of Norville and I, collapsing in a heap on the grass verge. “I stepped out to put the rubbish in that bin and he took off! You wouldn’t think I white man, with a big bullet in his gumpy could drive too far, on account of him having no rubber donut to sit on or nothin’.” I sigh heavily fighting back the tears that my day has turned from bad to worse. 

“Have you called the police?” Norville offers helpfully as if he is a normal citizen that hasn’t got his meat and two veg swinging in the breeze. 

“Nah, it is insured. I called my girl Nay Nay to come pick me up from that call booth down the road but she said she’s not putting no wrinkled Pinocchio in her car, cause it’s just been detailed.” Lula shrugs at me and I sigh. I’ve got no mobile phone because all my gear was in the Firebird and I don’t particularly want to walk to the police station. 

“That’s okay, there’s a bus stop just on the corner. The route 63 will be along in five minutes, it goes right by the station and even though I’m retired from the company I still get free fares.” I stare at Norville like he has grown two heads but he is already walking in the direction of the small bus shelter on the corner of his road. Lula starts laughing hard and I give her an Italian hand gesture before following Mr Oxley. This is just not turning out to be a good day. 

I sit beside Mr Oxley in the bus shelter waiting for the bus and sure enough after five minutes a blue and white local bus pulls up. I glance up at the windows in the bus and I sigh when I realize it is filled with elderly female women, undoubtedly out for the day shopping. Uncaringly Mr Oxley steps up to the driver and nods at him. 

“Hey, Harold can you take us down to the station. This young lady here needs to reschedule my court appearance.” The bus driver is staring at Norville, or more particularly at Norville’s cuffed hands. The driver glances at me in quiet appraisal before looking back at Norville. 

“Nort, I ain’t taking you nowhere unless you cover that nasty thing up. There are women and children on this bus. Do you want me to lose my job?” The driver looks back at me and I sigh as I step up beside Norville. 

“Sorry about this, my car was stolen.” I mutter sheepishly as I grab Norville’s cap off his balding head, and slap it a little harder than necessary over Norville’s privates. Norville holds the cap over his lap with his cuffed hands and the bus driver nods and gestures into the bus. I can feel my eye twitching and my face heating up as I take a seat beside Norville. There is complete silence in the bus and I can already hear the Burg grapevine ringing into action as we speak. 

There are five stops before the bus pulls up outside the Trenton Police Department. Norville has been merrily discussing horse racing with a woman in front of us, who has said very little in reply and has desperately tried to keep her eyes on Norville’s face. With a yank on Norville’s cuffed arms I pull the 75 year old off the bus and stand beside him staring at the police station. I sigh heavily as I see the crowd gathered on the opposite side of the street. 

Half the population of the Trenton PD are now standing on the sidewalk staring at us and pointing. I can see a few cameras out taking pictures, there is money-changing hands and there are more than a few mobile phones being used. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were famous or something.” Norville smiles at me and having checked for traffic wanders across the street to the crowd of police officers. 

I think I’m going to cry. 

I’m still standing there at the bus stop when Eddie Garraza jogs across the street to me, a smile beaming from his face. 

“Hey Steph, we got a call about a naked guy on a bus with hand cuffs and accompanied by young lady friend. We figured we’d just wait until it pulled up to see what got off.” Eddie’s dying to laugh but my Burg glare warns him off. He links his arm through mine and negotiates me across the street, where people are now laughing at me. “Oh and we had some guy come in driving a Firebird. Said he was shot by a 300lb black woman and skinny white bitch.” I glare at Eddie as he sniggers and leads me through the courthouse to the docket lieutenant. 

“Lula’s not 300lb’s.” I mutter as Eddie stands me in front of the counter where my skips are already being processed. 

“I don’t think we’ve got a code for old naked guy on a bus.” The guy behind the counter is laughing as he fills out the necessary forms and hands me my receipts for both bodies. I notice that no mention is made of Josh Garbatellie’s injury so I consider myself lucky. Lula is going to owe me a huge favor after this one. When I’m done I wander out through the back door trying to avoid more Polaroid shots of me and more humiliating pointing and laughter. Eddie gives me the keys back to Lula’s Firebird and so I climb inside and settle myself behind the wheel, trying to suck up what pride I have left. 

Putting the Firebird into gear I roll out of the lot and head straight for Tasty Pastry. I park right outside the bakery and order one of everything on the shelves. The girl behind the counter looks at me a little strange but I ignore it and having paid with Lula’s credit card, carry the three boxes back to the Firebird. I figure Lula owes me and considering the mess I’ve made of the day I can’t possible make things worse. I drive the Firebird down to the park and sit in the car watching the ducks on the pond as I scoff each Tasty Pastry, one after another.

The sugar overload dulls the misery rather quickly although leaves me feeling a little sick. I’ve made it through the entire three boxes and powdered sugar clings to my top and face like a five-year-old kid. I’ve also had to undo my jeans to allow for stomach expansion. It is gone 6.30 by the time I manage to get some semblance of control back and although my thoughts keep traveling back to Morelli and his accusations about me being useless at my job, I try to focus on Ranger’s advice instead. I don’t want to be a Burg housewife like Helen Winters, with a husband who is bored and cheats, and three kids who don’t appreciate me. It is bad enough I’m a bad Hampster mommy, without thinking about looking after kids. I’m still angry at Morelli but after today’s disasters I’m beginning to think he is right about my job. With that depressing thought I think about Ranger. Ranger is in an entirely different league to me and it amazes me he is still bailing my arse out of the shit. By now I would have thought he’d have moved on to greener, better looking, more competent, blonde pastures. Plus I’ve been out of Morelli’s bed now for over a week and unlike his promise, Ranger hasn’t moved in. These thoughts are becoming really depressing and nearly ruin my sugar buzz. I know I haven’t got time to go back home to change for the job with Ranger tonight, so I settle for driving the Firebird back to the office for Lula. Perhaps if I deny it all happened, it’ll all go away….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The office is closed up by the time I arrive and so I post Lula’s keys through the letter box in the door and rummage around in my bag for a few moments to find the keys to the Buick that’s still parked out front. I crawl into the Buick and roll the engine over. The V8 rumbles into life and I carefully reverse back out onto the street. Peak hour traffic is a bitch and it is gone 7.00pm when I pull into the underground parking garage of Rangeman. I pull into the only free space left and turn the engine off. The garage is full and not just with the usual black fleet of vehicles. I sit staring at the elevator for a long time, a funny churning in my stomach. My nerves have abandoned me as I think about the laughter at the police station. I really don’t think I can face that again, so I sit slumped over the wheel feeling very ill. That and the fact that after eating three entire boxes of Tasty Pastry I don’t feel sexy enough to do anything remotely distracting. I’m a failure. I can’t do my job without becoming the laughing stock of the law enforcement community. I can’t look after my Hampster properly, I can’t hold down an apartment without getting evicted and I’m fat because I’ve eaten too many pastries. 

Fifteen minutes pass in silence that I sit staring at the elevator in a miserable slump before my cell phone rings. Reaching over I pick up, not even bothering to look at the ID. I don’t speak and simply hold the phone to my ear. There is a breathy silence for a moment before a familiar voice replies. 

“Steph, are you okay?” It’s Tank and his voice sounds a little sharp and stressed. I know he is watching me on the monitors up in the control room so I simply shake my head in answer. There is further silence and I hear a scuffle of bodies in the background of the phone. “Steph, I can’t come down and get you because we’ve had a security breach, so I need you to come up.” I continue to stare straight ahead at the elevator, tears beginning to prickle in the corners of my eyes before rolling down my still powder-sugared cheeks. “Steph, can you hear me?” I can hear the concern in Tank’s voice rising as I refuse to answer him. The sick feeling in my stomach gets worse as the tears stream down my face and bile rises in my throat. Dropping the phone carelessly onto the floor of the car I only just manage to get the Buick’s door open before my stomach finally rebels against the three boxes of Tasty Pastry I’ve just eaten. 

Puke splatters in a rainbow fountain all over the garage floor and up the side of a very familiar Black Porsche. Sprinkles of colour cling to the shiny black surface of the car and I cringe as I throw up again just at the thought of getting Ranger’s car covered in puke. I flop back inside the car when I’m done and I reach down to pick up the phone from the floor. 

“I just puked all over Ranger’s car.” I mutter miserably into the phone, listening on the other end as Tank sighs heavily. 

“I saw. What the hell did you eat Bomber?” I can hear the slight smile in Tank’s voice but unlike the cruel taunts at the police station I know Tank’s amusement isn’t meant in cruelty.

“One of everything they had at the Tasty Pastry.” I whisper guiltily into the phone and then I let out a sickly burp in sympathy of my own stomach. I hear Tank grimace on the end of the line. There’s silence that hangs for a long moment before there’s some muffled talking in the background and Tank comes back on the line. I can hear rustling of paper followed by a sharp inhale. 

“I guess I know why we’re eating one of everything at the Tasty Pastry Bomber, I just read the Trenton PD email.” I sigh heavily and close my eyes as tears threaten to spill down my cheeks again. I honestly can’t believe the guys haven’t heard about my exploits until now. “Come on Steph, just get into the elevator and I’ll meet you on the fourth floor.” I open my eyes and glance up at the video camera on the wall above where I’ve parked. 

“Is it really that bad?” I inquire quietly my focus now on the fact that Rangeman has had a security breach and unlike usual no one is coming down to fetch me. Tank sighs again. 

“Yeah Steph, you think your day’s been bad, wait till you get up here.” I nod in understanding and flip the phone shut. I take a moment to wipe my face and mouth with a cluck in a bucket napkin that I’ve found in the glove compartment before straightening up and stepping out over the puke pile on the floor. I don’t bother locking the door to the Buick. Even if someone is stupid enough to break into Rangeman, the Buick will be the last car they think of stealing. I make it into the elevator and slump down onto the carpeted floor as the doors closed. Automatically the car takes me up to level 4 and I dutifully crawl out into the hallway. 

As promised Tank is waiting for me and I sit at his feet and look up at him miserably. He smiles at me warmly and crouches down in front of me. He is still clutching the pictures and print out of the police department email and I can once again feel the tears stinging my eyes.

“Come on Steph, at least you brought them in,” Tank picks me up from the floor and puts me on my feet, his warm arms wrapping around me in a deep hug. I appreciate the gesture and hug him back as he walks us into the control room and sits me down on a chair, a box of tissues in my lap. I blow my nose on the tissue and finally gain enough courage to look up at the other guys I know are sitting in the room.

Only then do I notice it. The room is overflowing with men in bad arsed black, some of them sporting stark white bandages, and most of them are showing signs of cuts, grazes and burns. I look around the room in shock, every eye on me as I take in the situation. 

“Fucking hell.” I mutter as I get up and walk over to Lester who is sitting in my cubical, under my desk lamp as a young man stitches a deep gash above his eyebrow. “I thought you said a security breach Tank, not fucking world war 3! I thought security breach was like code for a squirrel pissed on a camera or something?” I prop myself up on the desk beside Lester as the guy pulls the last stitch through the cut before flicking off the lamp and disposing of his bloodied latex gloves. There is a humorous chuckling that filters around the office at my comment and I watch as Tank smiles and shakes his head at me. I help Lester put an icepack back onto the lump on the side of his head as he pats my knee comfortably. 

“No squirrels beautiful just a bad take down and a large pissed off Russian with an armada of guns.” Lester closes his eyes and puts his head down in my lap as if holding his head up for much longer is too much effort. 

“Russians?” I look at Tank immediately who perches himself on the edge of another desk and sighs heavily. “I thought Ranger didn’t do Russians?” 

“It wasn’t exactly what we expected Bomber. We got set up with some bad Intel we were in too deep by the time we realized the Russians were involved.” It occurs to me quickly that not all the guys I saw climbing into the SUV’s out the back of Vinnie’s are here in this room. One presence in particular is missing. 

“Where’s Ranger?” My voice must rise in panic because Tank instantly allays my fears with a shake of his head. 

“Hospital, couple of the guys took some bad hits. Ranger is down there fixing the paperwork, making sure they’re okay.” I nod cautiously as Lester’s hand runs up my thigh and I have to slap it away. Even when this man is injured he is still a little sneak. 

“Bobby took one to the chest, he’s the worst. Last we heard he’s in surgery.” I sigh heavily, remembering quietly having talked to Bobby just this morning. As I look around at the faces in the room. I realize my day isn’t as bad as the one these guys have gone through, so I smile at them brightly. 

“Well, seeing as though Ranger is not here and I’m guessing the job tonight is off, why don’t we order Pino’s pizza and I can tell you about my really, really crappy day.” There is a muttering of agreement and I glance up at Tank to make sure he okay’s it. He nods and I listen as a call is put through to Pino’s. 

There is too many of us to fit in the Rec room so we pile into the conference room and collapse in the chairs around the table. Apparently Pino’s delivers but only to Rangeman and so we all sit in silence until the smell of cheese drifts up from the elevator, Ella wheeling about thirty pizza’s in on a trolley. The mood lifts a little in the room as the guys tuck in. I’m not the kind of girl to usually refuse food but my stomach is still queasy from the three boxes of pastries earlier and I decline the slice of pizza Tank offers me. 

“So what happened beautiful?” Lester downs two painkillers with a huge glass of water before scoffing his pizza. All conversation ends and all eyes turn to me intent on hearing about my day. With a sigh, I begin. 

“Went to pick up a skip down on William’s street, you know the one with the big block of flats that belong to ‘pissed off men, who have been screwed over by women, and need some serious counseling and shit?’” There is a groan from a couple of the guys that obviously know the place I’m talking about. “Anyway, turns out my skip is not happy about two women taking him back to jail and he goes mental and starts calling all his pissed off men friends and neighbors to come help him. We get him cuffed and decided to go out the fire escape. We’re nearly at the bottom and Lula trips, lands and in a moment of jittery, trigger finger madness shoots the guy in his ass with her Glock.” I look up from the table and I can see the guys trying to hide the smiles on their faces. Having watched my earlier display they undoubtedly realize what upset me earlier and so have the heart to try and stop themselves for laughing. “Go ahead and laugh guys, it’s just those fucking cops…” I mutter more to myself than to any of them. There are a few sniggers as I continue. “So I’ve got one bleeding skip, but ‘cause he’s out cold I figure I can squeeze in another on the way to the PD. I shouldn’t have been greedy, but considering I’ve got two days before my locks are changed I figure it is worth the risk.” I don’t know why I try and rationalize my decision to the guys but they all nod a little seriously at my mentioning of my dire housing situation. “So I go to pick up a 75 year old sun worshiper, who got done for getting his wanger out in public. While I’m getting the skip, who is naked on the front lawn, Lula loses the car to the other skip with a bullet in his arse. So I’m left to take Mr. naked to the cop shop on the bus.” I sigh heavily as I again glance up from the top of the table, to catch the wide smirks of the guys all around me. 

“You brought your skip in, naked and on a bus.” Woody speaks up from beside Lester, a piece of pizza paused half way to his mouth in shock. I roll my eyes at him. 

“He had his hat on and being a retiree of the bus company the ride was free.” I mutter, to which end the entire room roars into hysterical laughter. I allow the guys their freedom to laugh. It is good to see them relax a little after the nightmare takedown that they’ve just survived through. Tank is smiling at me from the head of the table. He knows I’m sacrificing my pride and my feelings to allow the men some light, in the dark moment. Reaching over Tank hauls my chair around to his and wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. I feel comfortable in Tank’s arms and I allow myself to relax as animated conversation breaks out around the room about the logistics of bringing certain skips in on public transport. 

“You going to tell me what happened?” I whisper seriously to Tank as Lester drags his own chair around the table to get in on our conversation. Tank closes his eyes for a moment before lowering his voice. 

“It is an inside leak. No-one outside knew what we were planning.” Tank’s voice is dark, his eyes reflecting his anger. 

“Shit.” This is terrible. It means that there is someone among the tight knit group of guys that has been helping both sides. Someone in the room was not trustworthy and can’t be relied upon to watch their partners back. Something that in this line of work can sometimes save your life or take it away. I bet Ranger is furious. 

“That is why we’re locked down. All active assignments have been frozen and everyone’s been called in. Ranger doesn’t deal with disloyalty well.” Lester breathed out wincing in pain as he put the ice pack back on his head. I nod in understanding. I don’t know much about any of the guys apart from the small amount I’ve caught while working with them, but what I do know is that this job is their life, and their partners and friends are those who they respect and trust. Just as I’m about to ask Tank about what they’re going to do, Cal jogs in from the control room. 

“Ranger’s back.” Cal ducks quickly back out and almost instantly everyone’s up on their feet, hastily finding something else to do, and somewhere else to be. I remain seated between Tank and Lester. Lester has got his head down on the table now obviously trying to keep awake and fight the pain. Tank squeezes my shoulder a little tighter as we hear the slide of the elevator doors. Silence falls around the entire building and I stare at the door waiting for Ranger to appear. When he does appear, I sigh inwardly to myself. He is covered in blood but I doubt that it is his own. His face is a little bruised and his hair is thick with dirt, sweat and general grime. Despite his disheveled appearances he looks fairly healthy and I let out a huge breath of relief that I wasn’t aware I was holding. Ranger wanders in to the conference room and leans against the wall opposite us. In the light of the room I can finally make out the fatigue and weariness in his features. His lips are set in a thin grim line and his eyes sparkle in anger as he stares at the three of us sat opposite him. Ranger says nothing as he reaches into his pocket and flicks a piece of paper across the table at Tank. Tank picks up the paper and unfolds it to read it. I strain to see it but he flicks it closed before I can. I watch as Tank and Ranger share a familiar ESP silent conversation before Ranger nods in agreement. 

“Gym, in ten minutes. Take Lester to bed on the way.” Ranger’s voice is icy the familiar cold tone, ensures me he is in bad arsed work mode. Tank squeezes my shoulder once more and I can feel the anger radiating from him as he stands up and collects a sagging Lester on the way. The two leave us alone and I’m left, sitting by myself surrounded by empty pizza boxes and paper cups. Ranger’s gaze softens a little and I watch as he closes his eyes and sighs deeply. “I knew his father from the service, I watched him grow up.” Ranger whispers and I know he is talking about the betrayal of one of his own men. I get up quickly from the table and walk around to stand in front of him. The metallic tang of blood hangs in a cloud around him and I reach up to gently stroke my fingertips down his cheek. He captures my hand in his own and nuzzles his face into my palm. I watch as he kisses each fingertip with a reverent press of his lips before opening his eyes to stare at me sadly. Stepping up close to him, I clutch his face in both my hands and draw him to me for a sweet, chaste kiss. I know what is going to happen, even if I don’t want to admit it to myself. It occurs to me as I stare into his chocolate eyes, that perhaps this was one of the things he was referring to when he explained that his life didn’t lend itself to relationships. With a gentle shake of my head I remind myself that this is what I’d do too, if someone risked the people I loved. Steeling myself I take a deep breath and after pressing another firm kiss to his lips I step back, his hands capturing mine and holding them tightly in the space between us. 

“Do what you have to do. No one fucks with your family.” I whisper sincerely, watching for a moment as his eyes evaluate the sincerity in my voice and eyes. Like a light switch, his eyes brighten a little, his lips twitching in a sad but warm smile. “I’ll wait for you upstairs.” With a smile of my own, I press one last kiss to Ranger’s lips before striding from the conference room towards the lift. Some of the guys glance out at me from the control room as I stand waiting for the lift and I spare them a reassuring glance over my shoulder before entering the lift and heading up to the seventh floor. 

**************PLUM**************

It is gone midnight by the time I hear the door to the apartment opening and the clang of keys hitting the dish. I’ve sat up for most of the evening on Ranger’s couch, dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of my own panties that I’d left here for emergencies. I stretch and sit up on the couch, a pillow in my lap as I watch Ranger appear from the shadows. He hasn’t changed since the last time I saw him but I do notice the new swollen, cracked knuckles on his hands. He looks better to be honest. The anger has gone from his eyes leaving behind just the pull of fatigue. Silently I stand up to greet him and he allows me a chaste kiss before letting me pull him towards the bathroom. 

In silence I sit him down on the closed lid of toilet seat, his warm chocolate eyes watching my every move as I shuffle around the bathroom. I strip him silently of his utility belt and weapons tossing them back out into the bedroom before removing the rest of his bloodied clothing. In thoughts of Ella I dump the ruined clothes into the bathtub to avoid getting blood on anything else. For once in my life I don’t stare at Ranger’s body in desire or lust and instead I clinically undress myself before helping both of us into the warm spray of the shower. Ranger stands still under the spray, as I begin gently soaping and rinsing every inch of his body with my hands. I’m careful to avoid the bruises and cuts and I spend several minutes on each of his hands. I know what these hands have done tonight and I’m careful to clean each broken and cut knuckle individually. He ducks his head to allow me to wash his hair without stretching, my nimble fingers massaging his scalp as I remove the dirt and brush out the knots. 

Finally when I’m done I rinse myself and take us both out of the shower and into the warm fluffy towels I had Ella bring up earlier. Surprisingly he dries himself, his eyes still never leaving me as I jog out into the bedroom and fold down the bed sheets. Making sure he is in bed, I go to the kitchen and grab some painkillers and a glass of juice from the fridge. He swallows the pills without a complaint and sips on the juice while I dress myself back in his clean t-shirt and climb into bed beside him. Almost instantly he pulls me to him, my back against his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist, his hands resting flat on my stomach beneath the t-shirt. I can feel his warm breath against my neck as he presses a kiss against my shoulder blade. 

“Is Bobby okay?” I whisper as I feel his arms tighten marginally around me. I feel him nod against my shoulder, the man of few words opting for none entirely. “You need to sleep and so do I. I had a shit house day.” I mutter and I feel his chest rumble behind mine as he chuckles. 

“Tank told me.” He nuzzles my neck. I sigh and roll my eyes before relaxing in his arms. I decide it is probably best not to tell him about puking on his car yet, or the fact that tomorrow I’m going to be homeless. I stay silent and still as I feel him drift off to sleep and I assume he thinks I’m sleeping too because he whispers something in Spanish against my neck. I don’t know what he says but his tone sends a warm tingle down my spine. He falls asleep before I do and I allow the soft rise and fall of his chest behind me to send me too into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I awake to voices filtering through from the living room and the sun streaming in from the window. Rolling over I glance at the clock and groan. It’s 7.30am and far too early to get up after the day I had yesterday, especially when I’ve got an icky feeling in my stomach that today isn’t going to be much better. Throwing the covers from me, I pad into the bathroom to enact my morning ritual before following my nose towards the smell of coffee coming from the living room. I step out into the living room uncaring of my state of undress, or the distress of my hair and head straight to the pot of coffee I can see on the tray in the kitchen. I can feel several pairs of eyes watching me as I groggily pour myself a cup and relax back against the bench to drink it. 

“Looking good Steph.” I open my eyes at the sound of Tank’s chuckle and manage to glare at him over the rim of the mug. He, Lester, Woody, Ram, Hector and Hal are perched around the living room, all of them looking a lot better than when I’d last seem them yesterday. The mood has lightened too and it is good to see smiles on their faces. In a way I’ve grown attached to these guys and it is devastating to see them so hurt. At Ranger’s nod, I shuffle over to where he is sat and squeak in surprise as he pulls me down into his lap. Ranger has never been overly public about our ‘non’ relationship but after last nights revelations I think we’ve both come to an understanding. Consciously I pull the hem of Ranger’s t-shirt down a little. I’m showing far too much leg for this time in the morning. I catch Lester and Tank’s twin grins as they watch Ranger settle an arm around my waist before gesturing to a pile of letters on the coffee table between us. 

“What’s that?” I question as I reach for one. 

“Maybe you want to tell me.” Ranger raises an eyebrow at me, as I lean the rest of the way over and snatch up the letters. I don’t even have to read the first line of the letter to realize what they are. I swear inwardly and glance guiltily up at Ranger. 

“Yeah, so?” I try going for casual indifference but his facial expression doesn’t change. I roll my eyes and throw the letters back onto the table in disgust. “Alright so I’m getting evicted,” I shrug my shoulders and go to get up from Ranger’s lap, not ready yet for the inquisition I’m expecting. 

“Beautiful, sorry to burst your bubble but you ARE evicted.” Lester nods towards Woody and Hal, who glance cautiously at Ranger before back at me. 

“Yeah, we went to pick up some stuff for you this morning. And the whole place is crawling with cops, lawyers and what looks like debt collectors.” Woody looks at me sympathetically.

“Fuck!” I swear loudly and launch myself up from Ranger’s lap. I thought they’d at least give me till Friday but even then I know I haven’t got the money to make last months and this months rent. I turn my back on the guys and put my face in my hands hiding the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I keep telling myself I’m an independent, grown woman who can handle it but after yesterday and now today’s bad start it is all getting a little too much. I feel Ranger come to stand behind me his large hand gently resting on my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug. 

“You should have told me.” Ranger sounds a little pissed but I ignore it. No one but me has the right to be pissed today. When I don’t reply, Ranger sighs and turns me towards the bedroom. “Go and get dressed Babe. I’ve called a meeting in the conference room at 8.30.” I look back at Ranger incredulously, wondering what the hell he wants me to do at work when strangers are raiding my apartment. Ranger cuts back in quickly, having already sensed the tension. “Babe, I’ve got Alex and a couple of the guys at your apartment now stalling things till we can get there, but I need you at this meeting first, it is important.” I stare at Ranger and I feel my anger melting away to depressed resignation. I nod in silence and disappear into the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind me. I listen for a while as the guys in the lounge continue to talk before I pull myself together and get changed. 

Half an hour later, I’ve managed to scrape what is left of my pride and self-esteem together. I’m wearing black stretchy bike pants, one of my own Rangeman-black t-shirts, my black flat pumps and I’ve got my hair tied back in a simple ponytail. I feel mildly better with three extra swipes of mascara and I’m ready to face the day. The apartment is empty when I appear and I assume everyone has gone down to the conference room. I take the lift to the fourth floor and wave to the guy manning the monitors in the control room before entering the conference room. The room is full to capacity with buff Rangemen, some I recognize by name but other faces I just know in passing. Ranger is standing down the front with Tank and he beckons me in with a smile. I shuffle my way through the crush of muscle and black clothing to the front of the room and take a seat beside Lester. When I’m settled Ranger nods to Tank to begin the meeting. 

“Alright. Firstly Ranger and I would like to express how proud we are at how you all handled yourselves yesterday. It was a tough situation that none of us foresaw but you all acted professionally and that shows us we’ve got a good team here.” There was an affirmative muttering of agreement around the room and both Tank and Ranger nodded by way of thank-you. “As a result however of the incident, we’ve had to do some damage control on our current security arrangements. As of 0600 today all systems have been re-encrypted and you’re all required to re-submit your security details and clearances to Woody and Ram. Naturally passwords have changed, as have certain ID procedures. You’ll all get a memo regarding these procedural changes and we expect them to be in place by this afternoon.” Tank pauses and glances down at a stack of files in front of him, assessing the next item on the list. “Next, we’ve had some changes to staffing arrangements in the last 24 hours. Bobby, Lex, Junior, Sugar and Hammer, are all out of action for the next couple of months, thus some changes have had to be made, Ranger?” Tank nods to Ranger who steps up to address the group. All eyes turn to Ranger and I smile to myself as I watched the military training snap into Ranger’s stance. 

“As of today, certain new partnerships have been arranged due to our injury count. Tick, you and Hector are now together,” Ranger pauses and identifies both men with a nod in their direction. I watch cautiously as they both shake hands, smiles on their faces. “Stripes and Tony, you’re doing surveillance on Broad tonight.” Again the new partnership shake hands across the table. “Bone and Cal, I want to see you in the gun range in an hour.” Again a nod of agreement from the men. I’m interested to see whom Ranger had paired with Lester, his partner; Bobby is going to be out for sometime with his injuries. As if reading my mind, Ranger answers my unspoken question. “And finally Lester and Steph.” 

“WHAT!” I stand up like lightening from the chair hardly believing what I just heard. I stare at Ranger in shock, but he simply stands with his arms folded across his chest, staring at me still in ‘commander mode’. “No fucking way!” I shout, anger rising in my chest. “I go through these guys like Liz Taylor goes through husbands!” There is a snigger from the masses but I ignore them as Ranger’s expression darkens somewhat. “I broke Tank’s leg for fucks sake! I blow up cars, I get shot at, I get covered in garbage and Vaseline, I get thrown out of windows, I bring my skips in on the fucking bus!” I scream, finally losing it completely, as all my insecurities come flooding back to me. 

“Steph,” Lester reaches up to calm me down but I shake him off with the best Burg glare I can manage. 

“You can’t have agreed to this! Did he force this onto you!” I growl at Lester, whose face has slid into a twist of guilt as he glances up at Ranger. I watch the silent exchange between the pair but I don’t wait to see the outcome. Tears are already prickling at my eyes and I refuse to lose what dignity I have left. 

“Fuck you! It is bad enough I embarrass myself with this job but I refuse to embarrass you, this company and these guys too!” I turn and stride out of the room, a path automatically clearing for me as I storm my way through. I climb into the lift and finally let out a huge sob, as I ride it to the garage. Stepping out amongst the black vehicles I navigate my way over to the Buick. It sits there mocking me amongst the black array of primo cars and a whole new ache begins in my chest. I refuse to look at the powder blue monster and turn for the garage door and ramp. I type in the code to get out but nothing happens. I try it again, and the words ‘access denied’ scrolls across the screen. Then it clicks, all the security codes in the building have been changed after last night. This time I don’t hesitate to sob loudly as I collapse in front of the panel and wrap my arms tightly around myself. 

I’m not sure how long I sit staring at the panel watching the words, scrolling across the little screen until I hear footsteps on the concrete behind me.

“Beautiful, are you okay?” It is Lester. A little surprised by his presence, I glance up at him over my shoulder. I had expected Ranger but Lester is no less a welcome sight. 

“I can’t get out.” I whisper as I wipe the tears from my face, feeling an embarrassed guilty blush bloom on my cheeks. I hear Lester sigh before he shuffles around in front of me, and slides down the wall to sit opposite me. I can feel him staring at me, his round blue eyes quietly assessing the situation.

“I asked Ranger for you to be my partner Steph.” I look up at him like he has grown a second head. 

“Why? I’m a joke.” I whisper quietly watching as his eyes narrow in anger and his lips thin in irritation. 

“Why do you think that?” Lester’s tone is clipped and short and I’m not sure if he’s pissed at me or something else. 

“I get laughed at. They bet on me. I can’t get car insurance any more. I can’t look after myself and I’m getting evicted. My mum says I should get a job at the button factory. Joe says I’m incompetent and I don’t know what I’m doing.” I trail off as I watch Lester’s eyes flicker in rage, his fists clenching at his side as he processes all the information. 

“Listen Beautiful I’m going to tell you something, you’re not going to like but I’m going to tell you anyway because you need to hear it.” I steel myself as Lester stares at me angrily. “The Trenton Police Department are all useless fucks, who have nothing better to do with tax payers money than sit around making jokes at other peoples expense. Yeah, they laugh at you and they bet on your life but it is only because you’re doing a better job of bringing in the scum off the streets than they ever could.” I stare at Lester quietly, having never heard any of Ranger’s men string more than a few sentences together in one go. “As for Joe Morelli, you picked another loser of a man there Beautiful. He wasn’t ever faithful to you so don’t ever feel guilty for what he accused you of doing with Ranger. He was a jealous bastard because you were succeeding in life without him.” My shocked expression causes Lester to sigh, and pull me over to him, his arm wrapped comfortably around my shoulders. “He has been banging Terri Gillman for years Beautiful, we didn’t have the heart to tell you because we thought you loved him.” I close my eyes and snuggle into Lester’s chest, what remained of the guilt over kicking Joe the night of the Russian bean can incident dissolving instantly. “As for your mother, just because she’s family doesn’t give her the right to dictate your life. Most of the guys here come from bad homes but they deal with it because while they are here at Rangeman, they’re surrounded by people who unlike their family support their decisions and encourage them to do better and be happy.” I smile into Lester’s chest and he chuckles as he tightens his arms around me and plants a kiss on the top of my forehead. “As for being evicted and your car insurance, those are superficial things we can fix once you’re back on your feet.” 

“Why did you ask to be my partner?” I whisper as I pull away from Lester’s chest, as he wipes the last of my tears from my cheeks with a gentle thumb. 

“Because you’re intelligent, you’ve got a wicked intuition, you make me smile with some of the things you get into. Because you’re more laid back and ordinary, you’re willing to give anything a go, I get along with you, I can talk to you, and because I trust you.” Lester finishes and smiles at me, and I can’t help but smile back at him. 

“I wouldn’t be much help to you, fighting and stuff.” I mutter self conscious of the fact I’ve got no training or skills to offer Lester as protection for watching his back. “Oh and I tend to run away when people shoot at me.” Lester lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head at me. 

“That can all be taken care of. We’ll start training, just you and me together. Just basic survival and defense skills, you’ll enjoy it I promise.” Lester rises from the floor, and lends me a hand down. “So do we have a deal Ms Plum?” Lester offers his hand out to mine but I go one better and reach up to kiss him on both cheeks, and then firmly on the lips. I watch as a bloom of red fires into Lester’s cheeks and he nervously glances towards security cameras. I laugh and shake my head at him, before poking my tongue out at the cameras. 

“Don’t stress, I’ll handle Batman.” Lester smiles cheekily and with a hand in the small of my back begins guiding me towards the elevator. I pause as we pass the Buick and Ranger’s Porche. I grimace as I remember puking all over the black vehicle and I pause to glance at Ranger’s car. Lester seems to read my mind and laughs, as my eyes widen in surprise to see nothing but a perfectly polished black vehicle, no sign of spew anywhere.

“We got Hal to detail it last night before Ranger got in. He likes that Porche beautiful, and we figured you’d had a bad enough day without explaining to Batman why his door was covered in multicolored spew.” Lester laughs as he pulls me into the elevator and presses the fourth floor. I lean up to give Lester another kiss on the cheek but he pulls away from me when I go to press one to his lips. “You keep doing that Beautiful, you’re going to get me fired. I can already feel the radiation of his jealousy from here, especially after I told him as partners you’d be sharing my apartment on the fifth floor.” I stare at Lester as if he’s hit me in the face. Lester laughs again, a beautiful rich sound I could never tire of hearing. The doors open on the fourth floor, and we’re greeted by one very annoyed looking Ranger. I step out of the elevator, expecting Ranger to move but he doesn’t and instead narrows his eyes at Lester before pulling me to him and passionately kissing me. There are some catcalls and whistles from down the hall, as I feel my knees go weak at Ranger’s tongue fucking marathon. When he finally pulls away I’m left grinning at him like a fool, and I hear Tank tut loudly behind us. 

“Sparing mats, five minutes Santos. We need to discuss some rules.” Ranger points at Lester who has backed himself into the corner of the lift and is staring at me with an amused smile. Regaining control of my hormones I step out of Ranger’s embrace and punch him forcefully in the arm. 

“You touch a hair on my new partners head and I’ll put my size six boot where the sun don’t shine. Plus what about my apartment, shouldn’t I be heading there sometime today?” I stand with my hands on my hips, in my best impression of an irritated Burg woman. Ranger nods his head at Tank as he steps into the lift with Lester. 

“Tank is taking you down there now, he knows the drill. Santos and I are going to have a chat.” With that the doors of the lift close and I sigh sympathetically at Lester who looks rather resigned to his fate. I turn back to Tank who is leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and grinning like an idiot. 

“Welcome to the team Bomber.” Tank laughs as he calls the lift back. I roll my eyes at him as we step into the lift to ride it to the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Sighing softly I stare at the now empty shell of my apartment. With every ounce of my life removed from the interior it looks just what it is, an old dingy, grubby little apartment. I close my eyes trying to remember what the place had first looked like when I’d agreed to move in to it. I’m sure it hadn’t looked as miserable as it did now, with its yellow white walls, its sickly apricot kitchen and the avocado green bathroom. I didn’t really expect to ever move out of this place. It’ has been home for so long it is hard to imagine living elsewhere. Giving it up represents giving up a little of my independence and I can’t help but smile at the things I’m going to miss about not being here. The elevator lady, my car spot near the dumpster, my fire escape, late night visitors breaking in… At that thought, the door to the empty apartment swings open and Alex, Ranger’s brother and lawyer strolls in as he casually shuffles through a small mountain of paperwork in his hands. 

“Ms Plum,” He smiles at me, as he approaches. 

“Steph.” I correct him automatically and he chuckles. Alex is different to Ranger in subtle ways, his tone of voice is mellower, calmer and his gaze is more equally matched by my own. He’s been so helpful and kind to me all afternoon. He has sat with me and patiently explained the system and what has been happening. He’s overseen the documents and paperwork and generally kept the removal team organized and the group of local spectators at bay. Tank has been just as kind, organizing for my larger furniture to be sent to Valerie’s place and my personal affects to be loaded into the back of two Rangeman SUVs. 

“I’ve managed to smooth things over with the owners, they’ve agreed not to ‘black list’ you on the tenants association,” I sigh with relief, I’ve never had a bad credit rating in my life and I don’t intend to start one now. “Naturally, they’ve withheld the bond but the account is now settled. I’ve had the electricity, water and phone disconnected from your name and all I need is a final signature and your keys.” He lays the necessary documents out in front of me and gestures to the small set of keys still dangling in my hand.

I nod and with a deep calming breath, hand over my keys and bend down to sign the paperwork. I feel strangely numb as Alex gathers the papers back up and gently steers me from the apartment, a hand in the small of my back. I don’t even realize I’m crying until I reach the black SUVs and Tank reaches out to hug me. I close my eyes and allow myself to be enveloped in his large presence. He and Alex exchange a few words, before Alex squeezes my shoulder comfortingly before disappearing off into the crowd that has gathered outside in the street at the sight of a moving van. Tank guides me to the SUVs and helps me up into the passenger seat before settling himself in the driver’s seat. Tank starts the engine and adjusts the air conditioning vent before reaching over into the glove box and pulling out two tasty cakes and a large box of tissues. I smile glassy eyed at him as I blow my nose before unwrapping both tasty cakes and shoving them whole into my mouth. Tank watches me chew and swallow my mouthful before chuckling and shaking his head. I don’t even look at the apartment as we crawl out of the lot and onto the street. Tank is in his zone as he drives and I take the opportunity to settle myself. After all it is only an apartment and ‘it had death cooties anyway’. I don’t realize I say the last part aloud and it is only when Tank’s rumbling laughter pierces the silence of the cab that I realize what I’ve done. I can’t help but laugh too and the heaviness in my chest eases as Tank pulls off the road into McD’s parking lot. 

“You’re a god, you know that don’t you Tank?” I laugh as I climb down out of the cab and join Tank to walk into the restaurant. More than a few people stare at us, as we step up to order our meals but I ignore them. Tank orders two Big Mac meals and I’m not surprised when he glances to me and asks what I’m going to have. I order one large Mac meal, with strawberry shake. “So, what is the gossip on my new room mate?” I mumble around a mouthful of fries as I watch Tank devour first one burger then the second. 

“Lester?” Tank slurps on his drink as he sits back in the chair, looking a lot like a giant sitting at an undersized kiddie’s table. “He talks in his sleep.” I snort into my milkshake amused as Tank cocks his head to the side in silent thought. “He wears tighty whiteys; he’s pedantic about keeping his CD’s in alphabetical order and he’s allergic to pickles makes him break out in hives.” 

“You’re evil.” I mutter with a laugh as Tank beams cheekily as if he’s just spilled the secrets of the United Nations. On one level it is worrying me having to share a room with another person, although it is nice to know he’s a human being, unlike some of the cretin’s I shared with during college. 

“Hey, I’m just laying the ground work for you.” Tank finishes his drink and wipes his mouth politely on the serviette. “Overall Lester is pretty easy to live with, as far as I remember from the Rangers. He grew up in a mixed race, upper middle class family in Miami, so he’s got some manners.” I’m intrigued by Tank’s willingness to share information with me and so I sit silently as he continues. “His Dad was a banker, Mum was from Elsavador.” I nod completely enthralled by the background into Lester’s home life. “He has two brothers and four half brothers, so he likes company, and he likes to chat and gossip.” I roll my eyes at Tank who nods seriously at me. “He’s the youngest Steph, and his brothers are bigger than he is, so he used his smart mouth to gain the upper hand in fights. You haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen Santos with his brothers.” Having finished our meal, I watch as Tank glances at his watch before rising from the table. Obediently I follow him somewhat irritated that our conversation has been interrupted. 

“So okay, why are you suddenly telling me all this. Aren’t you breaking the cone of silence or something by revealing all this?” I climb up into the SUV beside Tank, who slides on his mirror glasses and chuckles heartily to himself. 

“Lester thought it’d be a good idea if you knew a bit about him before you moved in, and seeing as though Ranger was in the middle of ‘talking’ to him,” Tank pauses as he starts the truck up, stupidly adding quotation marks around the word ‘talking’, as if I hadn’t gotten the underlying meaning. “He asked me to fill you in.” Tank pulls out of the parking lot and we’re back on the road towards the Haywood St offices.

“Thanks, it means a lot.” Tank smiles across at me as he navigates the roads with ease. I’m left to mentally catalogue all the habits I have and that I’m going to have to fix while in company of Lester’s apartment. It is dusk by the time we pull in to the Rangeman garage and I yawn, surprised by how long the day has been. I go to climb out of the cab, when Tank reaches across the console and grabs my arm. I pause and look back at him in concern. He is staring at me with a fondness I would expect only from my father and I’m a little surprised by his serious frown. 

“Listen Bomber, just between you and me Lester’s got a reputation and although I know he wouldn’t cross Ric, I also know Ric can be slightly overprotective when it comes to you.” I relax under Tank’s hand and watch as Tank sighs heavily before shaking his head. “I just want you to know, you mean a lot to all of us, not just Ric so be careful alright.” I nod slowly, watching as concern swims behind Tank’s dark eyes. It takes me a moment to register what Tank is really saying and when it hits I realize quite starkly that he is warning me in his own way. I smile at him and lean across to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I’ll be okay Tank. I trust Lester not to do anything stupid and risk both our necks.” Tank sighs with relief and nods solemnly as if he has just got a weight lifted off his shoulders. By the time we’ve climbed out of the truck, Hal and Hector are just exiting the lift and making their way over to us to help unload. 

“Steph,” Hal nods as he begins unloading the SUV, Hector simply smiles a glittering gold-toothed grin in my direction. Carrying a suitcase, I take the lift to the fifth floor with Tank who leads the way down the hall. It is hustle and bustle in the hallway, as Merry men pass us. Tank swipes a card through the locking device on the door and helps me into the room. The apartment is just like the one I had been offered during the Slayer incident, only it has two bedrooms. Tank leads me into the second room and carefully lowers my box to the floor as I wheel the suitcase over to the wardrobe. 

“So where is Lester?” Hal and Hector are bringing in another two boxes when I emerge from having a nosy in the bathroom. Hal glances up at Tank, a grin threatening to spill out. Before Hal however gets a chance to explain there is a short rap on the open door of the apartment and Ranger steps in, dressed in his usual bad assed black attire. “What the hell have you done to Lester?” I stalk over to him before he can wander further into the apartment and stab him in the chest with a stiff finger. 

“Babe.” Ranger glances around the apartment, as if checking to make sure everything is above board before turning his gaze back on me. “He is in the control room, waiting for you. You need to go get kitted out.” I nod and glance back at Tank and the guys, who are still bringing my stuff in. 

“Go Bomber, we’ll unpack your stuff.” Tank has already got my suitcase open and is rifling through my underwear like a five year old, a large cheeky grin on his face. I tut and roll my eyes, as I move out into the hallway, Ranger close at my heels. 

“Don’t worry about them Babe, I’ll get Ella down to give them a hand.” Both of us move against the wall to let a few of the Rangemen past with my things and I blush a little as I realize Ranger’s taken the opportunity to pin me to the wall. His hands come up against the wall beside my head, as he leans down and plants a firm, possessive kiss against my lips. I giggle when he pulls away, a flush rising in my cheeks. 

“I’ll have no more of that Mr. Manoso, what will the other employees think if I’m seen getting privileges from the boss on my first day.” I push my hand flat against his chest to push him away and I can feel the rumble of laughter in his chest as he leans in once again to press another bone melting kiss against my lips before stepping away. 

“Go on Lester is waiting on you and I need you back up at the conference room for 3, to meet that new client I was talking to you about yesterday.” I nod and with a slight spring in my step turn away and scuttle down the hall to the elevator. I can feel Ranger’s eyes watching me the entire way down the hall. I turn to smile at him seductively once I’m in the elevator just before the doors close and I disappear. 

Lester is waiting on the fourth floor and he steps into the elevator with me before I can step out. I watch as he swipes a card through the slot on the wall of the elevator, before pressing the B2 button and handing the card to me. I stare at the card Lester has just given me, as he gestures to a similar one clipped to his own belt. 

“It’s a security card, it’ll get you were you need to go around this place.” The elevator descends and I watch with curiosity as it passes the basement level, where the cars are parked in the garage. I glance up at Lester sideways and I catch the smirk on his face as the elevator shudders to a halt and the doors slide effortlessly open. Lester steps out into a concrete corridor, lit by orange strip lights and I follow him closely as he strides down the short corridor to the large metal door at the end. I watch as he swipes his own card through the reader, his unimaginative mug shot flashing up on the small screen along with some figures and information I’m not close enough to read. Lester gestures for me to do the same with my own card and I watch as a very unfaltering picture of me appears beside Lester’s. 

“Come on,” Lester reaches for the large twist handle on the metal door and I watch in aw as he pushes it open to reveal and brightly lit bunker beyond. 

“Santos!” I jump almost two feet in the air as the metal door swings closed and locks behind us, just before a high pitched, almost womanly voice addresses Lester. 

“Jinx!” I don’t realize I’m staring at the little man that approaches Lester. The man has to be in his 50’s and although he is dressed in bad assed black like the rest of Rangeman’s team, he certainly isn’t built like them. He is skinny and short with a shaved head and a large sleeve tattoo poking out from the arm of his t-shirt. I watch as Lester and he share a complicated handshake before the man turns his attention to me. 

“Steph, this is Jinx. He is our supply clerk.” Jinx steps around Lester and offers out his hand for me to shake. He smiles up at me before dropping his gaze to my chest, which due to his height is at eye level. 

“Ms, Plum we’ve been wondering when we’d see you down in the bunker.” Gingerly I shake Jinx’s hand and I can’t help but notice he is missing two fingers. I’m too polite to mention it and so I simply smile at him as if I’m completely in the know about what’s going on. “TIC!” Jinx pulls away from me and shouts loudly over his shoulder, as he scuttles over to a huge flat work desk. Lester encourages me to follow the man over to the desk, where I stand one side and Jinx stands the other. I watch cautiously as Jinx presses a few buttons on a small computer screen before the flat, white wall behind him begins to roll open. My mouth falls open as I watch the wall disappear only to reveal the racks, and racks and racks of ammunition, body armor, guns, and the multitude of unknowns I have a feeling are deadly weapons. From down the third rack on the right, another man appears. 

He is taller than Jinx but a lot younger and more similarly built to the rest of Ranger’s merry men. His face bears the pitted scars of what was once teenage acne and he is wearing headphones, roller blades and has draped over his shoulder long white cloths that look like cleaning rags. A tool belt hangs around his waist, as he skates expertly over to the desk. 

“This is Tic, he knows shit all about life but he’s a whiz with his weaponry.” Jinx yanks off Tic’s earphones and gestures over to me. Tic takes a moment to stare at me like I’m from another planet before a grin spreads across his face like a five year old with candy. 

“So basic kit out?” Tic looks past me at Lester who has taken a seat along the wall, his feet up on a beat up old coffee table. Lester nods, his gaze not leaving mine as Tic skates out from behind the counter and grabs hold of my hand. Instantly I’m dragged to the middle of the floor and Tic skates in circles around me his eyes assessing me. “36, 35, 38.” He announces proudly. 

“Bullshit, I’m a 38 bust!” I snap sharply. Any Burg woman worth their salt knows their own vital statistics. Lester laughs out loud from his seat as I put my hands on my hips and give the man a Burg glare. 

“38, it is.” Jinx laughs from over by the counter before gesturing for Tic to take off down the metal rows of shelves. I stand stock still in front of the counter as both men begin piling items on the bench in front of me. 

“It is true isn’t it?” I mutter when the collection is complete and a small arsenal of weapons; body armor and uniforms sit in front of me. Jinx and Tic stand behind the counter rather proud with their selection. 

“What is true?” Lester joins me by the counter to assess the collection. I watch as Lester checks all three hand guns like a professional, nodding and muttering compliments of approval at each selection. 

“That he is invading third world countries. That if I fuck this up he is going to send me to Iraq.” All three men stare at me for a heart beat before hysterics breaks out around the room. I stare at them with a glare before snatching up the uniforms, the Kevlar vest, the knife and sheath, along with the three canisters of pepper spray. I leave the three guns sitting on the counter as I turn on my heel and head for the door. 

“Steph, aren’t you forgetting something?” I glance back over my shoulder at Lester who is holding up the three guns, now sitting loaded in their holsters. I stare at Lester whose serious military mask has fallen easily into position. I know this is a fight I can’t win but I’m willing to give it a go. 

“I didn’t forget anything Lester. I can’t shoot for shit and I’ll be damned if I going to kill my own partner.” I snap sharply silently assessing the door to see if there’s any way of escaping from the bunker should this go pear shaped. 

“Steph, this isn’t negotiable. I’ll teach you how to shoot, that’s all part of the training like I said.” Lester holds out the guns towards me but I just stare at him blankly. “Please Steph. I promise you I’ll teach you to use them and if you do shoot me I promise I won’t get mad.” I sigh heavily. It is clear that Lester has already been read the riot act where this is concerned and I’m sure Ranger has had something to do with it. 

“Promise you won’t get mad and they won’t laugh at me if I do shoot you.” Lester approaches me and drapes the guns over the pile in my arms before lacing an arm around my shoulders. 

“Promise.” Lester presses a chaste kiss to my forehead and I blush a little as he hugs me to him. “Besides, if the bastards start betting on us, I’ll shoot them myself.” With an angry growl, Lester proceeds to swipe us both out of the bunker and back into the elevator at the end of the hall. 

“Lester?” The doors open on the fifth floor and Lester leads the way to our new-shared accommodation. I watch as he pauses beside the door to glance back at me. 

“It is underground because there is more than just guns down there, right?” I question watching as a large wide smile breaks out across Lester’s face. 

“Yeah Beautiful but we’ll leave that for another day.” I follow Lester into the apartment, finally able to relax and ponder how I’m going to go about getting Lester to help me catch Ulrich.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I collapse flat on my back the wind knocked from my lungs and an ugly hiss from my mouth. My limbs feel like wet bags of concrete and I know there is no way I’m going to be getting up this time around. We’ve been at this all day and I’ve gone beyond what my body has ever been put through. 

“Get up Steph, I hardly even touched you that time.” Lester is springing about on his feet at the other end of the mats as he taunts me. The man’s never wavering energy is beginning to get on my nerves. He’s hardly broken a sweat all day. With what’s left of my energy levels I manage to lift my hand from the mats, the Italian hand gesture requiring far less energy than actually speaking. 

I hear Lester chuckle and the familiar sounds of the Velcro being pulled. I hope this signals the end of my torture because I could sure use a hot soaking bath right now, in Ranger’s magnificent tub on the 7th floor. I listen to Lester as he pads barefoot across the sparing mats before he crouches down beside me a shit eating grin on his face. 

“You’re getting better Beautiful, but we’ve got to get you into better shape.” Lester offers me a hand to help me up but his jibe about my lack of physical ability steps on my last nerve. Gripping his hand in an iron fist, I launch my body into a roll and just like I’ve been taught, Lester flies over my body and lands with a thud flat on his back beside me. 

“I’m in great shape.” I mutter bitterly as he simply lies there and laughs at me. Pulling myself up to my knees I begin crawling across the gym towards the exit. Some of the guys from the day shift are just coming in to the gym after work and they dutifully step around me as I crawl pathetically along the floor. There are some sniggers and a few muttered comments but it is not until I reach the door that two size 14 black combat boots appear and block my retreat. 

“Phone call Bomber.” Tank leans down and drops the mobile into my outstretched palm and I hesitate before slumping flat onto my stomach so I can comfortably take the call. 

“What?” I snap, already in pain as my muscles begin to stiffen. 

“Yo, girl. You sound like shit.” I manage a weak smile as Lula’s street talk comes echoing down the phone at me. 

“You have no idea.” I mutter watching out of the corner of my eye as Tank wanders over to Lester, to have a deep hushed conversation. “What do you want?” I turn my head slightly to see if I can’t catch what is being said over by the mats but I’m too far away to hear anything and so I concentrate on Lula. 

“Your skinny white ass, should be thanking me that is what,” I roll my eyes as I glance over my shoulder at my backside, Lester is right I need to get in better shape. “That nasty assed cousin of yours been going ape shit all day that Ulrich fella you’ve been trying to catch expires at midnight.” 

“Shit!” I swear loudly, having totally forgotten about Ulrich after everything that had happened over the last two days. All heads in the gym swivel towards me, as I haul myself up off my stomach and clamber to my feet. 

“Yeah, Connie and I have been trying to find you all day girl. Your phone been disconnected and everythin’, should have known you’d shacked up with Ranger.” 

“I haven’t shacked up with Ranger!” I snort angrily, as I quickly begin stripping off the wrist guards and chest padding I’ve been wearing all day. There are some amused chuckles from the guys in the gym but I glare at them and they all quickly become engrossed in their workouts again. Lester and Tank are still staring at me though, as I approach them. 

“Sure girl, that’s why you been outa’ touch all day. You’ve been riding the Cuban Roller coaster of love….” I groan at Lula’s analogy but let it go as she continues. “Anyhow, it is time to get outa bed we got a bad guy to catch. I know a friend who works at a club down town. She says Ulrich is a regular every Thursday night.” 

“Great, you’re a life saver Lula what time do you want me to pick you up?” Lester silently takes the padding and guards from me as I strip off my soaked t-shirt to leave me standing up in just black bike pants and a sweaty sports bra. Both Lester and Tank stare at my chest but Tank having realized half a second afterwards what he’s doing quickly snaps his eyes back to my face and reaches across to smack Lester on the back of the head. 

“What, we ain’t going to no club in your Pimp machine….” I cut Lula off quickly before she can continue. 

“No it’ll be one of Ranger’s SUVs. I’m like Batman’s employee now. I have a partner and everything.” I beam brightly at Lester who shakes his head, as Lula squeals in delight, so loud the boys can hear her. 

“Damn girl, you get evicted and you fall right into Batman’s lap.” I roll my eyes as I can practically hear Lula dancing around the office. “Pick me up at the office at 7.30.” With that Lula hangs up and I end the call on the mobile before passing it back to Tank. It occurs to me as Tank clips the phone to his belt, that I don’t have long to get ready and I am badly in need of a shower. I turn to leave but stop sharply when Lester clears his throat loudly from behind me. I spin around and stare at him blankly for a moment before I take in the folded arms, the cold stare and the tight lips. 

“Oh, shit. Yeah sorry Lula got a line of Ulrich, a skip I’m supposed to be bringing in for Vinny. He expires at midnight tonight, I totally forgot about him and Vinny’s going all ape at the office. We’re picking her up 7.30, because Ulrich is a regular at a club and he’ll be there tonight….” I know I’m babbling but there isn’t much time, and there is so much to do. Lester just continues to stare at me blankly and so at length I glance at Tank for some assistance. Tank rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Communication Bomber, always involve your partner in decisions.” I stare at Tank for a nano second before turning on Lester and smiling at him apologetically. Lester’s stance loosens and he sighs heavily before shaking his head at me. 

“Go on, I’ll get myself ready and meet you in the control room at 7.15.” With a smile, I lean up and kiss Lester quickly on the cheek in thanks before jogging from the gym to prepare myself for the evening. 

****************PLUM*****************

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” I stare out of the front window of the Bronco at the line waiting outside the Pink Panther Nightclub. There are three huge bouncers standing on century duty by the door and judging from the select few being allowed into the club, Lula, Lester and I don’t quite fit the description to be let in anytime soon. 

“Girl, you gotta’ think positive.” Lester glances dubiously in the rearview mirror at Lula who has pulled out a compact and is applying another coat of Sex Kitten #5 Red lipstick.

“How ‘bout you call that friend of yours and see if she can’t get us in through the back?” Lester offers. His line of thought undoubtedly running along the lines of how he was going to blend in with a 200lb black woman dressed in canary yellow spandex by his side. I nod in encouragement as Lula rolls her eyes and slides out of the back of the Bronco, her matching yellow finger nails already punching in the numbers on her mobile phone.

“So what do you reckon?” Having never worked with a partner before and with Tank’s lecture about ‘team work’ still rattling around in my brain, I’m feeling a little reluctant to make any solid decisions about the evenings activities. Usually on a take down, Lula and I would just go in headfirst but I’m nervous with Lester sitting beside me and certainly not my usual upfront self. Lester purses his lips together a little tighter for a moment as he continues to watch the pointless line up outside the club, and three overgrown baboon’s acting as gatekeepers. 

“Something’s off.” Lester mutters as he watches a limo pull up outside the club, three men dressed in dark expensive suits climbing out from the back. The three men are followed by a woman dressed in the classic little black number and five inch FMP I’d kill for. Lester and I watch as the men escort the woman into the club, the baboon’s by the door simply nodding them through. “The Pink Panther doesn’t usually have this kind of security. It is a cheap strip joint that runs numbers on the side.”

“Do you think it’s got something to do with what happened at the Cube, and the Russians?” Since the meeting in the conference room about the take over of the clubs and my run in with Arty McFathom I haven’t stopped thinking about the Russians. Lester glances across at me but I can’t read anything in his closed expression. 

“Wait here, I’m going to go check it out.” Before I can argue Lester has climbed out of the cab and disappeared into the darkness leaving me sitting speechless in the passenger seat. I can’t believe my partner has left me and with no explanation either, I thought we had an agreement? Out of the side mirror I catch Lula striding back to the Bronco, a smile spreading over her face. 

“Come on girl, she’s on a cigarette break out the back she’ll let us in but we’ve got to go now?” Lula yanks open the passenger side door and tugs me out. “Where is Les?” Lula spares a brief moment to ponder on my missing partner before reaching over for the keys and tugs them out of the ignition. With a quick flash of lights, Lula locks the car and dumps the keys in my handbag before dragging me down a back alley behind the club. I stumble a few times on the uneven ground and the bags of trash lining the alley before finding my feet once again. Lula’s friend is leaning against the brick wall beside the back door, a cigarette dangling from between her manicured fingers and her unnaturally blonde hair flowing like a halo around her in the fluro light illuminating the steps from above. 

“Steph, this here’s Jackie. Jackie been ho’in this club since it opened.” Reaching out a hand I offer Jackie a friendly greeting but the blonde ignores it as she takes a long look over my outfit before squashing out her cigarette under the point of a pair of knee high white boots. 

“Come on, I only get ten minutes.” Jackie pulls a small key chain from the impossible slither of white leather that makes up her boy-legged shorts and unlocks the back door. The sultry sounds of lounge music filter out into the quiet back alley and I briefly spare Lester a moment’s thought before Lula drags me inside and the door closes behind us. Deciding that the best course of action is to locate and capture Ulrich as soon as possible, I follow Jackie through to a small dressing room that looks like a converted office. One entire wall of the dressing room is mirrored glass and as I take a step towards it I realize what it is for. 

“That’s Ulrich there.” Jackie steps up beside me and points down out of the mirrored window at the sunken dance floor and club below us. The club is filled with people, mostly men from what I can see. The dance floor in the center is surrounded by private little alcoves where men sit together sharing cigars, conversation and women. My eyes follow Jackie’s pointed finger and I focus on the man sitting alone at the bar. Just like the picture in his file, Ulrich’s large frame sits perched on one of the pink carved stools. His short curly hair is slicked back with gel and he’s smoking a cigarette and nursing a beer. 

“Thanks.” I mutter to Jackie who nods as she moves over to a locker and pulls out some body glitter, which she liberally re-coats herself in. 

“Whatever, he doesn’t tip all that well, no big loss for business.” With one final check of herself in the mirror by the door Jackie turns to leave, sparing a moment briefly to glance back at Lula and I. “Just get him out quietly, Harvey doesn’t like disturbances at his club. When you’re ready just follow the stairs down.” With that Jackie’s gone, a vision of pure slut dressed in two scraps of white leather and a pair of thigh high white leather boots that just scream do me now. 

“Harvey?” I question curiously back at Lula, who just merely shrugs her shoulders. For lack of any further information from Lula I make the assumption that Harvey is Jackie’s boss and if at all possible I’m planning on not meeting any person who owns this place. 

“So what’s the plan?” Lula inquires as she flicks through the costume rack on the far wall of the little room; inspecting the scraps of fabric these girls call a uniform.

“Stun and drag.” I mutter as I check inside my bag to make sure my stun gun is juiced up. 

“Good plan, you distract him and I’ll buzz his ass.” I sigh and shrug. Without any words of wisdom from my absent partner, I’m back to my old methods that up until now have always worked with some degree of success. Nodding to Lula, we both take the steps down into the club, Lula taking the left while I saunter my way over to Ulrich. I’m totally focused on my target as I approach; ignoring the rest of the patron’s in the hope they’ll ignore me too. I reach Ulrich in record time and slide up onto the stool beside him. Ulrich is just as ugly as he is in his file, only far more intimidating sat directly beside me. 

“Can I have a dry martini please?” The woman behind the bar is dressed similarly to Jackie only with a tiny white apron covering a little more of her legs. She nods and begins the task of fixing my drink. I can feel it the moment Ulrich’s gaze shifts from the waitress to me sitting beside him. Despite not knowing where I was going to end up my dress for the evening was chosen wisely. A short leather mini skirt, a blood red corset that laces up tight enough to squeeze my boobs into some respectable amount of cleavage and simple black spike heels. Ulrich’s gaze zero’s in on my breasts straining against the laces of the corset. 

“Did it hurt?” I cringe mentally as Ulrich leans across to me, a tell tale pick-up line lingering on his tongue. 

“Did what hurt?” I can’t believe I’m willingly playing to this pick-up line, which is surely the cheesiest, most pathetic line ever devised by man to attract a mate. However I smile cutely at Ulrich over my shoulder and batter my eye lashes a little innocently. 

“When you fell from heaven, angel.” Ulrich leers at me and I force myself to smile coyly back at him. I watch with disgust as Ulrich wipes his sweaty palm on his trouser leg before reaching out to boldly go for my breast. Before his grubby little hand reaches my flesh however a flash of yellow catches my peripheral vision and with an unmanly ‘eep’ Ulrich slides off the stool onto the floor in a stunned heap. 

“Girl, any man who uses that line deserves to get his ass zapped.” Lula announces as she tucks her stun gun back into her pocketbook and helps me up off the stool. Despite the man lying unconscious at my feet, Lula and I don’t seem to have drawn anyone’s attention so with Lula grabbing one foot and me the other we begin dragging Ulrich towards the fire exit at the far end of the bar. “Damn that was too easy.” Lula yanks Ulrich through the fire exit and into the stairwell that’ll lead to freedom. I take the moment to cuff Ulrich before Lula begins dragging the man down the stairwell. “Oops, damn.” I hear Lula suck in a sharp breath before the tell tale sound of a body rolling down the stairs echoes back at me. “It’s okay I just dropped him.” Lula calls back up to me from the bottom of the stairs. “Get him to the Bronco. I’m just going to have a quick look around the club.” Leaning over the rail of the fire stairs I give Lula the thumbs up before turning to go back into the club. I know I shouldn’t really go back inside but something in the way Lester ‘clammed’ up instantly when I mentioned the Russians has intrigued me. 

Straightening my skirt, I push back through the fires escape into the club. A new stripper has already taken center stage and so I take my time wandering around the outside of the alcoves, keeping to the shadows and trying to look inconspicuous. I’m looking for the woman in the black dress I’d seen getting out of the limo but all I see is a whole lot of horny men getting their rocks off over a stick figure shaking her ass. Once more around the club and with not a familiar face among the sea of men, I make my way over to the fire escape again. I’m just negotiating my way along the bar when a large solid wall steps out in front of me blocking my escape. 

“Well, Ms Plum I told you we’d see each other again.” I know the thick voice that croons down at me and I inwardly cringe before glancing up at the face of the man looming above me. Arty McFathom stands over me like a statue with a cold smile and dark calculating eyes. This is the last person I expected to see here and I’m not prepared by any stretch. I turn to go the opposite way not knowing what else to do. Turning my back on a killer is my first mistake and like a searing hot strap his arm snatches around my waist and pulls me back against him. “Now, now Ms Plum since you’re here let us have a chat.” I stiffen and struggle as Arty guides me over to one of the spare alcoves beside the dance floor. His arm tightens around me as he sits down into the candle lit darkness of the plush seating arrangement. He firmly pulls me down onto his lap as he does. “Keep squirming like that Stephanie and I’ll make this worth my while.” I still immediately as I feel Arty glide his tongue up the side of my neck just as he’s done since the first time I’d tried to catch him at Shorty’s. Arty’s dressed up in a business suit and beneath the jacket and trousers I can clearly feel three distinctive bulges pressed against me, two which I can identify as guns and the third something entirely more personal. 

“A whispering sole tells me your duck loving cousin gave my file to you Ms Plum.” Arty’s arm is still wrapped around my waist like a vice his fingers gripping so hard into my side I’m sure they’re leaving bruises. “I warned you to keep away but you’re a persistent little bitch.” I hiss in pain as Arty bites my shoulder hard, digging his teeth in enough to break the skin. My eyes are rapidly flicking around the club looking for a way out but in this kind of club everyone keeps to themselves. “I had thought of making you disappear…” Arty breaths out against the bite mark before beginning to press kisses to my shoulders. His spare hand reaches up to run his icy cold finger tips across my breasts spilling out over the top of the corset. “…but it seems you have become useful to me in a most unexpected way.” I blink back tears as Arty flicks out a knife from the sleeve of his jacket, the silver blade glittering in the dim candlelight. “Word on the street is that Manoso has caught himself a bitch. Silly of him really to take a woman when he lives such a varied life, don’t you think Ms Plum?” I manage to make myself nod as my eyes follow the path of the knife as it glides across my neck and down my cleavage drawing blood with every stroke. Arty isn’t pressing hard enough to cause damage or pain beyond an angry sting and this gives me the impression he has done this before. 

“Imagine my surprise when your name surfaces Stephanie?” The knife now sitting just under my right arm is pressed harder and I cry out in pain as I feel the steel blade tear into my skin. Tears roll down my face now, blurring my vision. “I can see why he’s taken with you. You smell fresh and taste so sweet.” Arty covers my mouth with his own in a rough demanding kiss, smothering my scream as he cruelly twists the knife into my side and drags it down my arm in a single stroke. Blood is now streaming down my arm as Arty finally removes the knife and flicks its bloodied blade back into itself. With something akin to disgust Arty pushes me off of him and I collapse in a heap onto the plush velvet seats of the Alcove my blood camouflaged by the red velvet. 

Arty leans over me closely his face pressed against his eyes and mine dark and dangerous. “Take a message to your boyfriend Stephanie. Tell him Juniper wants him to keep his nose out of business where it doesn’t belong.” With a stinging punch to my face Arty’s gone leaving me hanging dizzily between consciousness and darkness. I lie face down on the velvet bench for what seems like hours before the pounding in my head slows a little and the fuzzy edges of my vision recede. My arm aches as I push myself up to sit shakily on the edge of the bench. I don’t dare look at the damage done to my arm that isn’t already in plaster and so instead I focus on the fire exit I’d been heading towards before Arty cornered me. Unsteadily I pull myself to my feet and stagger carelessly towards the green neon sign marking my freedom. I stumble over my spike heels and tumble against the wall, a bloodied handprint smearing against the white textured wallpaper as I use it to gain my balance. It seems everyone else in the club is too engrossed in what is happening on stage and so I reach the fire escape unchallenged. My vision is starting to swim again and so I slide down the stairs on my backside, using the rail as a guide. 

Finally I reach the bottom and crawl out of the door and into the cold evening air. I take a moment to take in a lung full of fresh air, the icy bite reawakening what little strength I have left. The door has brought me out into the gravel car park and I smile in relief as I focus on the black Bronco sitting alone across the other side of the lot. I decide quickly that crawling won’t get me anywhere and so gritting my teeth against the agony in my arm I stagger to my feet and begin weaving my way over to the Bronco. I’m half way there when a voice calls my name. 

“STEPHANIE STOP!” I freeze mid step and glance back over my shoulder. Lester is running across the lot towards me like a rabid dog nipping at his heels. Behind him I can see a small convoy of SUVs all of their occupants now running in my direction at full pelt. I frown slightly in confusion but when I go to call out to them, an intense heat swells up from behind me and an ear-piercing explosion throws me to the ground. Bits of metal and glass rain down on top of me. I close my eyes tightly as I cover my head. I know that smell. That smell of burning rubber, of acrid fuel and molten leather. I don’t want to open my eyes but as I hear them running towards me on the gravel I know I should face the music. 

“Steph? Stephanie!” Ranger. 

“Yo.” I mutter as I roll over onto my back with the help of a pair of very familiar hands. Ranger has obviously continued to run towards me despite the explosion and arrives a good half a second before the cavalry crunch to a stop above me. 

“Babe, what the hell went on in there?” Ranger is knelt over me and I sigh in comfort as he cups my injured face in his palms and gently wipes a trickle of blood away from my split lip. I don’t get a chance to answer before Cal and Tank have taken Ranger’s place both of them working quickly as a team to apply pressure to my arm. Hissing in pain I swear at Cal who jabs me with a painkiller he merely chuckles at me and shakes his head in silence. Tank is far more serious though and his face maintains a stern blank mask as he continues to tightly hold the compress to my arm. I don’t really catch much else of what happens around me as I’m finally loaded into the back of an EMT and carted off to the hospital. What I don’t miss is the way Lester keeps a suspicious distance from all of the other Rangemen who’d been milling about the scene, including Ranger. Right now, I’d hate to be Lester.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

26 Stitches, 2 Butterfly clips, 2 Tylenol and a Tetanus Jab plus 6 hours in emergency. I’m not pretty but I consol myself by admitting I don’t have to stay over night in the hospital. I hate hospitals. Cal has stayed with me and after a terse phone call between Cal and whom I assume was Ranger while I was being stitched up, I’ve had no other visitors. Cal has been silent for 6 hours only interjecting when necessary for my health. Now though as he wheels me out to the black SUV idling in the pick-up bay I can’t stand it any longer. 

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” I mutter as Cal eases me into the back seat, before jogging around to the passenger seat to climb in next to Hal, who has obviously got the job of Taxi for the morning. 

“Let’s just say I hope you’ve got a better excuse than Santos had.” Cal glances back at me over his seat as Hal pulls away from the hospital and into the early morning traffic. I sigh and turn my attention back out of the window watching as the early morning sun begins to warm up the New Jersey city. We arrive back at Haywood before I can blink and Hal quickly disappears leaving Cal to take me up to the fourth floor. I’m about to question Cal about where he is taking me but he just shakes his head and walks me into the conference room. Ranger and Tank are sat at the head of the table and I note a few familiar faces taking up the rest of the seats around the large conference table. The room is not full and I suppose only the most important of individuals are now sat in this room. One absence I note quickly. 

“Where is Lester?” I snap suspiciously before Cal has even sat down beside Ranger. I knew when I agreed to this it would happen like this. Lester would get the blame for all my plans gone awry which was why I hadn’t wanted to do it. Ranger stares at me in silence for half a second too long and with my patience frayed, my body screaming in pain and all combined with a little fear, I lose it. “This isn’t his fault you know and I won’t let you all blame him and beat the crap out of him every time I mess up! I saw an opportunity and took it. Lula and I were doing fine until that prick McFathom showed up. Nasty fucking Russians, I don’t care who his father in law is he deserves a cap in his ass!” I shout angrily realizing quickly that I’ve totally lost the intensity of my argument. “Damn it, what have you done to Lester?” I point my arm with the cast on accusingly at Ranger who is sat back in his chair with what can only be described as amused shock written across his face. 

“Nothing Babe, he is upstairs in bed nursing some basic cuts, bruises and a slight concussion.” My anger deflates rather quickly after Ranger’s softly spoken reply and I frown at him in confusion as he offers me a seat. “Lester called for back-up as soon as he realized Sharoposki had turned up at the club.” 

“A couple of Sharaposki’s security detail caught Lester nosing around the limo and laid into him. He was lucky they didn’t recognize him as Rangeman. By the time we got there, Lula had handcuffed your skip to the Bronco and was helping Lester. Lula said you were right behind her.” I turn my attention to Tank who continues the story as seamlessly as if he and Ranger are reading each other’s thoughts, which I’m sure they are. Rangeman ESP strikes again.

“What happened inside babe? We saw McFathom leave with Boris and Sharon his mistress, not five minutes before the undercarriage tamper alarm went off on the Bronco around the back. We were just responding when you came stumbling out the back.” Suddenly tired and feeling incredibly weak my knees begin to crumble beneath me but before I hit the deck several pairs of hands catch my fall. Carefully I’m sat down in one of the huge leather chairs before Ranger comes around and crouches in front of me, his hands resting gently on my knees in comfort.

“He caught me going out the exit.” Willing my brain into motion I carefully avoid telling Ranger about going back into the club and instead I settle for the lesser of the two evils. “He dragged me back into the club. He said he wanted to talk to me,” I pause, trying to focus on telling the story and not on Ranger’s thumbs where they are currently running in soothing circles on the inside of my knees. “He said something about me suddenly becoming useful to him,” Again I pause not really knowing how else to put into words what Arty had suggested. “He implied that a certain bounty hunter had acquired a girlfriend and that said girlfriend was to give said bounty hunter a message.” Ranger’s expression darkens immediately and although I don’t say it I know everyone listening is well aware of what I’m talking about. Ranger nods for me to continue and I carefully avoid his gaze as I repeat the message. “He said to tell you that Juniper says to keep your nose out of business where it doesn’t belong.” A hushed silence falls over the room and I instantly feel the tension rise as Ranger’s hands as they tighten on my knees just a fraction. Glancing back over his shoulder Ranger nods at Tank who without a single word jumps up bustling everyone into action and out of the room. With the room now empty of everyone but Ranger and myself I stare at him quietly. 

“Ranger, what is going on? Who is Juniper?” I whisper quietly watching as Ranger lifts my arm gently to inspect the bruises and dried blood still clinging to my skin. 

“Did he do this to you?” Reaching up Ranger gently touches the bite mark on my shoulder and despite myself I nod automatically. Ranger’s jaw hardens for a brief second before he lets it go as he continues the inspection of my injuries. 

“Ranger, I….” I don’t finish the question I’m about to ask before Ranger pushes himself between my knees and gently leans up to capture my lips in a deeply passionate, possessive kiss. My brain fries its last cell and I’m left breathless and brain dead when Ranger finally pulls away from me. I manage a weak smile as Ranger carefully tucks a stray curl back behind my ear where it has fallen loose of the hairspray, his fingertips gently grazing my cheek. 

“Come up stairs and I’ll run you a bath.” With a caring tenderness Ranger helps me to my feet and leads me to the elevator. I settle comfortably within the embrace of his arms as we ride it to the seventh floor together. It seems an age since I’ve been in Ranger’s apartment and I allow myself to be led through to the bathroom. Ranger begins the water for the bath before slowly stripping me of my soiled clothes. Every motion and every touch is gentle and despite my raging hormones I know Ranger is doing this because he cares and not simply as an excuse to get me naked. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet I watch as Ranger carefully adds Epson salts to the bath water as well as some lavender bubbles. 

“Did I catch Ulrich?” I question as Ranger finally helps me into the bath before stripping himself and climbing in behind me. Relaxing into the warm water and back against Ranger’s hard chest I let him gently wash away the blood and grime from the night before. 

“You had him, right up until he got toasted when the Bronco went up.” I know I should be pissed by this revelation but I merely shrug my shoulders with a silent ‘meh’. Dead or not I still get Ulrich’s bond. With Ranger’s hands working miracles over my body I’m soon drifting into unconsciousness. 

*******************PLUM*********************

“Morning Steph.” I awake to the blinds being cruelly pulled open and the blinding illumination of the morning sun streaming into the bedroom. “Nice tits.” My eyes spring open instantly to glance down at myself to where the sheets have slipped off my naked body. Hastily gathering the bed sheets around me I glare angrily at Bobby. Bobby has been on bed rest for the last couple of days after his chest wound but like most men within this organization he is not one to lie down for long. “Here take these.” Bobby hands me a glass of water and two pain killers for my arm, which after last night has begun to throb something chronic.

“How are you feeling?” I query as Bobby bustles around the bedroom like a pedantic housewife. Bobby glances over his shoulder at me, his eyebrow raised in sarcasm as he takes in my greenish bruises and bloodied cuts. 

“Better than you. I lend you my partner for a day and already you’ve broken him.” I blush and tilt my chin down onto my chest in guilt. Realizing quickly what he has said, Bobby scrambles over the bed and comes to sit in front of me, his hands taking a hold of mine. “Sorry Steph that was thoughtless.” I nod still not looking up to meet his gaze. “Lester is fine and so am I. Although I am stiff and sore and pissed as hell. I’ve been banned from field work for two months.” I manage a small chuckle and a smile as Bobby sits up and tucks a stray curl back behind my ear. “Ranger said you wouldn’t be up to much today so I’m going to keep you company.” Bobby smiles at me as he scoots back up the bed to sit beside me his back up against the headboard. I settle back into bed deciding that there is no rush today. I can feel Bobby staring down at me and in the silence my suspicions rise quickly. 

“What?” I finally snap, when the silence gets too much and Bobby’s stare far too intense. A wide, pathetically child like grin spreads across Bobby’s face as I glare at him defensively. 

“So, you and Ranger back to being ‘bed partners’ again?” Bobby waggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and I can’t help myself as a deep crimson blush stains my cheeks.

”We are not sleeping together if that is what you’re suggesting Mr. Brown.” I try for disgusted indignation but it only seems to make matters worse as Bobby begins chuckling to himself in amusement. 

“There are no secrets in this place Bomber, at least not of the personal kind. The guys bitch and gossip like old maids.” Bobby pauses as he climbs out of the bed and heads for the wardrobe to select a suitably clean uniform for me, from the pile I keep in Ranger’s wardrobe ‘just in case’. “Word has it Ranger’s looking mighty pleased with himself this morning and looking at that glow you are sporting some of us got some last night.” Bobby decently turns his back as I climb out of bed and pull on Ranger’s robe that is hanging on the nightstand. 

“Bobby, I tell you this in all honesty. Ranger and I are not having sex. His lifestyle doesn’t lend itself to relationships. He said so himself.” Wandering out into the living room, I head straight for the kitchen breakfast bar where a fresh tray of coffee and bagels are laid out. Bobby trails in behind me, snatching a bagel from my hand after I’ve slathered it with cream cheese.

“If that were true Steph, Ranger wouldn’t be beating up one of his best friends right now in the gym because you got hurt last night.” I pause, the second bagel inches from my mouth as I stare at Bobby who has flopped down on the couch in the living room. 

“He is what!” I shout angrily in disbelief. Last night, Ranger had promised me that Lester wasn’t at fault and now he was beating the crap out of him in the gym. Without waiting for Bobby to reply, I take off out of the apartment in full Rhino mode. Uncaring of my state of undress, my lack of make-up or my scary morning hair I ride the lift to the 3rd floor and thunder my way down the hall towards the gym. Sure enough I can hear fists connecting with flesh from within the room and my blood boils. Distantly I hear Bobby calling my name as I enter the gym. The poor man must have leapt and run down the necessary three flights of stairs to try and catch me. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” I shout from across the gym all action falling dormant as I stride across the gym floor over to the sparing ring. Ranger pauses mid punch, sweat trickling down his face and his shirtless upper body rippling with pent up tension and toughened muscle. “I told you it wasn’t Lester fault, how am I supposed to be taken seriously as Lester’s partner if you beat the living shit out of him every time I fuck it up!” I continue to shout at Ranger as I lean across the ropes of the sparing match and slap Ranger hard across the face with my less than able right hand. The slap makes me grimace in pain and seems to have little effect on Ranger. Ranger stares at me in stunned silence, an expression I doubt anyone has ever seen on Ranger’s face before and perhaps might never see again. I continue to glare at Ranger waiting for some kind of explanation but a voice to my left breaks the staring match. 

“Steph?” I glance left and have to do a double take. There lying on the mats, as Ranger’s sparing partner is Tank. The big man is sitting propped up on his elbows on the mat, staring at me with wide brown eyes and a shocked expression that matches Rangers. 

“Tank?” I’m too stunned to utter anything besides the obvious and for a second it feels as if the world has come to a screeching halt on its axis and I’m stuck in a horrible reality TV show. 

“Steph, you didn’t let me finish.” Bobby comes stumbling into the gym clutching his chest in obvious pain at having been forced into strenuous exercise. I stare blankly at Bobby for a second before a very familiar voice breaks the tension. 

“Beautiful, how are you feeling?” Lester emerges from the locker room and oblivious to the tension in the gym strolls over to me to kiss me on the cheek. “Whoa, honey you need to be putting them away before you cause a riot!” Lester pulls back from me, his eyes dropping to my chest before instantly looking away. Glancing down at myself I now realize why everyone is staring at me. In the rush to save Lester’s honor I’ve inadvertently exposed my own. The robe has come untied, my breasts stand perkily at attention and my tiny pair of French lace knickers barely concealing what’s left to hide. 

“Shit.” I mutter as I hastily pull the fluffy white robe around myself my face illuminating instantly in a glow of pink. Ranger finally seems to kick himself out of surprise and I watch as a grin stretches out over his face. 

“Babe, I think you just made every employee in this building very happy.” I purse my lips together tightly and fold my arms across my chest in attempt at saving face. 

“Well, if they know what is good for them they’ll erase the tapes and NEVER mention it again.” I mutter as I turn to leave the gym only to be given a standing ovation from the boys as I pass by. Lester and Bobby catch up to me in the lift, neither of them saying anything as they stand either side of me. We all stare silently at the floor numbers on the lift wall. I know they’re just dying to say something and so I sigh heavily and glance at each of them individually. “Well, say it. I know you want to.” I groan as we exit the lift and file back into Ranger’s apartment. 

“God I love having you as my partner.” Lester smiles like a cat that has eaten the canary as he kisses me on the cheek before flopping himself down on the couch beside Bobby. 

“Why did you think it was Lester he was beating up?” Carefully I make three cups of coffee from the pot still warming on the stove before gingerly carrying them over to the two men sitting sprawled out on Ranger’s couch. 

“Ranger’s an ass.” I wince a little in pain as I sit down beside Lester, who carefully inspects my bandaged arm. “I just didn’t trust him after last night and because I know he’s so damn protective of me. I just assumed it was you he was beating up, sorry.” I glance sideways at Lester who just shrugs and continues to gently massage some feeling back into the tips of my fingers. 

“Don’t sweat it Beautiful. I’d take Ranger on any day but Tank is Ranger’s official sparing partner. The big man is the only one of us that has actually got a chance of hitting Ranger back.” I chuckle softly but quietly feel sorry for Tank. 

“So, who is going to tell me what that slimy git McFathom was doing at the club last night and who or what is Juniper?” Changing the subject I watch over the rim of my coffee mug as Lester and Bobby share a quick glance at each other before both shake their heads. I roll my eyes and put the coffee mug down on the table, a little harder than necessary. “Fine, then I’ll go and find out myself.” Standing from the couch I stride towards the bedroom to shower and get dressed for the day. Bobby is on his feet and trailing after me quickly. 

“Hey, no way are you going out today. Ranger’s orders!” I pause in the open doorway into the bathroom and throw my best Burg glare over my shoulder at Bobby. Bobby is precariously paused mid stride across the threshold into the bedroom.

“Ranger can suck donkey dick.” I declare angrily as I continue on into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me with some level of satisfaction. Truthfully I don’t really want to get involved with Arty McFathom but I’ll be damned if yet another of Ranger’s secrets makes me the target of the Russian Mafia. With a renewed determination despite my bruised and battered body, I go about fluffing myself up for the day ahead. 

A/N Not sure if anyone is reading this out there? Should I continue posting?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

“You’re my partner Steph, where you go I go.” Lester grumbles as he rides shotgun beside me in the Buick, his dark sunglasses pulled flush against his face and his hat pulled low to hide him from the embarrassment should anyone recognize him riding around town in the powder-blue mammoth. Thankfully I’ve gotten over my embarrassment of my car and instead I’ve begun a new campaign to try and kill it like I’ve done so many of my other cars. “So tell me again why we’re going back to the club.” I park the Buick across the street from the Pink Panther nightclub, just managing to clip the curb and bump the car behind me in my attempt at reversing. Lester stares at me across the console, the comment about my driving ability falling slack on his lips as I shrug my shoulders and climb out of the car. 

“Because you being a bastard won’t tell me why McFathom was here last night so I’m going to do some snooping around.” Checking my pocketbook for stun gun and pepper spray, I stride confidently across the street. Lester automatically does his bodyguard thing as he searches the surrounding area before sticking to my heels like glue. I climb the front steps up to the club and try the door. The big heavy metal warehouse door is paddle locked shut and the windows are too high in the brickwork for me to be able to see inside. Lester follows me in silence as I trundle around the back, only to find the large metal gates into the back dock locked up. Police crime scene tape still flutters in the breeze on the charged remains of the Bronco just visible beyond. “Hold this.” Tossing Lester my pocket book I take the first few steps to climb up over the gate, my pointed six-inch heeled boots providing quite a climbing support. 

“Stop.” I’m half way up the gate both of my arms throbbing like a bitch when Lester finally speaks up his head shaking up at me from below. “I’ll tell you what I know about McFathom.” My eyes widen in surprise at Lester, who is standing all-macho like arms folded across his muscled chest and staring at me from over the top of his dark glasses. 

“Why the change of heart?” I clamber back down the wire gate and collect my pocketbook from Lester’s grasp kind of glad that I don’t have to climb the fence. 

“Because of that.” Lester points to a sign hanging on the gate that until now I haven’t noticed. ‘Beware, guard dogs on patrol.’ “And because you’re not going to find anything inside that we haven’t already last night.” Feeling mildly stupid for not having seen the sign warning about the dogs I concede defeat and lead Lester back across the street to the Buick. The Buick rumbles into life as I pull away from the curb narrowly missing the parking meter and the wing mirror of the other parked car behind me. 

“Alright spill.” I mutter after we’ve pulled through the Cluck in a Bucket drive through and have parked up in the lot beside the duck pond with our lunch. 

“Okay, so long as you understand I’m telling you this as my partner so that we’re both on the same page should anything happen.” Lester takes a large bite of his chicken burger and munches quietly as if mulling over how to begin. “When we were in the Rangers together we were often sent on retrieval missions. The basic idea of retrieval missions are simply to go in, snatch and grab whatever or whomever you’ve been sent to get and high tail it out of there before all hell breaks loose. I hadn’t been with Ranger’s unit long when we got word we were going into Russia for retrieval. Russians are known for being suspicious of the USA. We’ve got more civilians in their jail system on suspicion of being spies than we’ve got murders in our own system.” Lester sighs heavily his head shaking in disgust. “Anyway, it was supposed to be routine. Intel looked solid, the target wasn’t high profile and we’d just had a couple of weeks leave and we were ready for it. Turns out however they were ready for us too.” I bite my lip as I watch Lester devour what is left of his burger, my own burger completely forgotten in my lap. “The target was being kept in a house owned by Nana Fito, a notorious drug lord in Russia. Fito has been ferrying drugs back and forth into the US and Asia since the iron curtain came down. Anyway, someone had tipped him off and we walked straight into hell.” I swallow awkwardly at Lester’s story knowing already what is coming. Lester continues. “We managed to get as far as the inner offices and retrieve the target but then shit hit the fan. Turns out Fito and Boris Sharaposki were in business together. Fito supplied the drugs, Boris the guns. Unlike Fito, Boris is smart and he’s got several CIA and FBI men on the payroll. He also practically owns the KGB. He knew we were coming for him and was there to meet us. We got separated in the gun fire and lost the target. The whole operation was a fuck up and we beat a hasty retreat.” Lester sighs heavily and I watch as he gestures to my burger untouched on my lap. “You going to eat that Beautiful?” I shake my head and offer it to him. Lester takes it with enthusiasm leaving me to sip on my chocolate thick shake instead. 

“So where does Juniper, Arty and Niko come into this?” I query. Lester glances across at me briefly as if still deciding to tell me or not. I try and look as patient and as understanding as possible despite the fact I simply want to throttle Lester until he tells me everything instantly. 

“Arty is Boris’ hitman. He generally sorts out any problems his father in law has in the business world. He was there that night at Fito’s place and it was him who kidnapped the target in the first place.” Lester chews the side of his lip as he finishes my burger as well, washing it all down with his coke. 

“I have a suddenly sick feeling that I’m not going to like who the target was, am I?” I question quietly. Lester sighs heavily and shakes his head. 

“Niko, the guy that got whacked in your cube,” I nod in understanding as Lester pauses. “Well he was just as significant in the Italian mob as Boris is in the Russian mafia. The Italians and Russians have been arguing over turf here in Trenton for years and in order to force Niko to surrender Boris had Arty kidnap Niko’s daughter called Jasmine. Niko came to the FBI for aid and made a deal. He’d spill Intel on the Russians if we agreed to get his daughter back for him. Naturally when international relations and espionage are on the table the government comes to us to fix it, hence the mission.” Lester finishes his drink and tosses the rubbish back into the bag sitting at my feet. If Ranger finds out Lester has been eating junk food he’ll be given extra PT for a month. 

“So who’s Juniper?” Lester smiles across at me and rolls his eyes as if irritated that I haven’t yet joined the dots in his little story. 

“Juniper was the code name for the target set for retrieval, Jasmine. To cut a long story short however turns out Jasmine had grand plans of her own. She didn’t want to be rescued and she certainly wasn’t kidnapped. She’d made her own deal with Boris that if she helped him take down her father that she’d inherit the Italian businesses and work side by side with the Russians.” Glancing at his watch Lester swears and gestures for me to start the Buick. “We are late. Ranger’s got a briefing about the week’s assignments at midday.” Sighing heavily I turn over the engine and pull out of the lot. It is difficult to drive with two injured arms but I manage it and set the powder blue tank back on the road towards Haywood Street. I stop at a set of traffic lights and turn briefly to address Lester. I know there is more to this story that he’s not letting on. 

“So the situation is fucked up but how come Ranger refuses to have anything to do with them?” I raise a cautious eyebrow in Lester’s direction as the light turns green and I power away into the traffic again. This time Lester takes a while to answer but at length he finally does just as we’re pulling into the underground garage of Haywood. 

“I’m not sure of the specifics but somewhere along the line after the incident in Russia, Jasmine and Ranger had thing going on…” The blow Lester delivers is devastating and in the shock I forget to press the brake as we roll down the slope into the parking garage. By the time I realize what I’ve done it is too late and both Lester and I brace for impact as the Buick rolls into the back of Ranger’s black Cayenne. 

The Buick barely shudders as it hits the Porcha but the sound of crunching metal and breaking glass make both Lester and I cringe. 

“Shit.” Lester mutters. At first he reaches over to check that I am okay before he leans forward to look out the Buick’s front window to see the damage. I too lean forward and grimace inwardly at the damage. The Cayenne is wrecked its back completely crumpled inwards and the front has crumpled into the wall where the Buick has pushed it forward. Sighing heavily both Lester and I step out of the Buick just as the fire stairs door and lift open and merry men begin running towards us. No doubt the cameras have picked up the accident and I close my eyes and sigh heavily. 

“Bomber. Two cars in fewer than 24 hours, he isn’t going to be happy.” Tank comes to stand beside me having surveyed the damage and checked to see if Lester or I are harmed. Unfortunately the Buick has barely a scratch, the only sign that it has been in an accident is the slightly askew hood ornament and the wonky head light. Nothing in my life can go right and the frustrations of the past two weeks boil to the surface instantly. Before Tank can react I’ve unclipped his sig from the holster on his back, I’ve flicked off the safety and I fire six consecutive shots into the front of the Buick. Despite one arm being still in plaster and the other still bandaged it is surprisingly easy to fire the gun. 

The sound of the gun firing echoes around the parking garage and I barely register movement as the Merry Men take cover, all of them dropping to the ground and crawling to safety. The silence after I’ve run out of bullets is deafening and I continue to aim the weapon at the front of the Buick as I take stock of the damage. Every bullet has bounced off the hood leaving behind only silver scratches, dints and nicks in the paintwork. Anger rapidly rises again the powder blue devil won’t seem to die and mocks me in victory. 

“Mother Fucker!!!” I yell at the Buick in anger before throwing the sig with all my might at the windscreen. I half expect the gun to simply bounce off too but I’m shocked when the front window shatters in a very satisfying tinkle of glass. Silence once again fills the parking garage and I sigh with satisfaction as the Merry Men begin reappearing from their protective stances on the floor to assess the situation. To my side I feel both Lester and Tank stand up from the floor as a large looming presence steps up behind him from over by the lift and sends a familiar tingle up my spine. 

“Babe, a little frustrated are we?” Ranger’s voice is even and calm as he looks over my shoulder at the damage done to the Buick and the Cayenne. I don’t know what he is thinking as his tone doesn’t betray any of his inner feelings. I do however know he is cautiously feeling me out probably nervous about what I’ll say next. 

“You should know.” I mutter pointedly as I glance up over my shoulder at him, his liquid dark gaze meeting mine in silent assessment. I don’t mean to bait him but somewhere deep inside myself I feel the familiar swirl of jealousy fighting to rise to the surface. I knew Ranger had a reputation before I met him. He was certainly not celibate but a part of me flinches every time I hear about one of the many conquests of his past. I really shouldn’t have been surprised by the news about him and Niko’s daughter but a part of me found myself wishing if only for a moment that I too wasn’t one of his conquests. 

“Ouch, that’s awkward.” Lester mutters as the entire garage filled with Ranger’s men now watch the exchange between Ranger and I. Ranger glances across at Lester who instantly falls silent at the glare. 

“We have a gun range for this kind of thing Steph.” Tank speaks calmly trying to alleviate some of the tension between Ranger and I. The men are once again moving in the garage and my attention is drawn back to the Buick as a voice speaks up in quick fire Spanish. I know the person speaking is Hector. Despite the fact that nearly all of Ranger’s core team speaks Spanish, Hector is the only one among them with the thick accent to match. I glance back at Ranger and watch as his brow furrows before he, Tank and Lester stride quickly over to the gathered group of men standing around the front of my Buick. I hear a heated conversation in Spanish before the entire crowd looks back at me in what I assume is shock. Not sure entirely what has caught their attention I move over closer to my car to look at where Hector is pointing at the hood. 

Sure enough Hector is gesturing to the six silver dints in the paintwork where the bullets have hit. He is speaking in Spanish to me but I’m not sure what I am supposed to gleam from his enlightening moment and so I shrug and wait for someone to explain in English. 

“Six shots within seven centimeters of each other, with a gun not your own and an injured arm. That’s a pretty good aim you’ve got there Beautiful.” Lester supplies the answer to the unspoken question and I glance around at the faces of the men watching as they all nod in silent appreciation of the effort. 

“Are you sure you haven’t handled a gun before?” Cal speaks up from over beside Hector who is still muttering in Spanish about the dints in the hood. 

“No, I guess it is a hidden talent.” I straighten myself up and turn to face Ranger, who is now leant on the side of the Buick. His arms are folded across his chest and he is staring at me with a strange expression on his face. “What?” I question as he continues to stare at me. 

“Want to come see the gun range?” When he speaks his voice has dropped nearly an entire octave below its usual mellow and I shiver from head to toe at the smoldering liquid gaze he throws in my direction. I know this look. The predatorily lust that I caught just a glimpse of when we’d shared our one spectacular night together. The look sends all my blood rushing south making my doodah tingle in anticipation. I don’t need to answer him and before I know what is happening he has captured my hand and is guiding me towards the stairs. 

“Hal,” Ranger pauses at the door to the fire stairs and glances back at the group staring at us from the garage. 

“Yes sir.” Hal speaks up from the group as he steps up beside Tank and Lester at the front. 

“Turn the security cameras off in the gun range.” Ranger pauses to watch as Hal nods and jogs off to do as he is told. 

“Tank,” Ranger addresses Tank but the man just waves his hand and rolls his eyes in Rangers direction. “Yeah I know, you and bomber are offline and the gun range is closed until further notice.” I watch as a strange smirk twitches at the corners of Ranger’s lips before he turns back to me and practically drags me down the stairs towards the gun range. I don’t know what he has got planned but I’m shivering in anticipation of finding out. 

**********************PLUM***********************

This isn’t exactly what I had imagined us doing when Ranger had dragged me downstairs to the gun range over an hour ago but yet here I am, a gun in my hand and Ranger standing at my side. I sigh as I lower the Smith and Wesson the last bullet in the chamber clinking to the floor at the end of the range. I watch as Ranger pulls out his ear plugs mirroring my own action. This is the 10th full round of bullets I’ve used and I’m beginning to wonder if Ranger hasn’t lost the plot entirely as he presses the button to retrieve my target from the end of the range. Ranger has hardly muttered two words together since we entered the range other than to tell me to reload and begin the next target. 

“What are you……..” Finally annoyed with Ranger’s silence I begin to confront him however he merely shakes his head. He totally ignores me as he walks over to the bench against the far wall my latest target in his hands. I watch as sits down on the bench his expression schooled in the familiar blank canvas he has perfected over the years. 

“You need to start carrying your gun.” Ranger finally speaks as he puts my target aside and looks up at me with a serious expression. I scoff loudly and roll my eyes. He knows my feelings towards guns and if he thinks one frustrating session at a gun range is going to change that opinion he has got another thing coming. 

“Is that an order because despite my new found talent for shooting stuff it doesn’t change my feelings about carrying a weapon.” I fold my arms across my chest and tilt my chin up at him in defiance. Surprisingly he doesn’t rise to my obvious protest and instead sighs heavily, almost as if he is dealing with a petulant child. 

“Stephanie, you’ve just surpassed my bi-annual accuracy test for Rangeman employees by 13 rounds. Natural talent doesn’t come close to describing how accurate your shot is.” He pauses and I find myself inwardly smiling at the impressed tone of his voice. It takes a lot to impress Ranger and I’m silently proud that something seems to have actually gone right for me in life. 

“That doesn’t change….” I trail off as he shakes his head and interrupts me. 

“I’m not ordering you to carry Steph,” He pauses and looks up at me with an expression I haven’t seen before in the chocolate eyes staring back at me. “I’m asking you to carry a gun for your own safety, as someone who cares a lot about you. I need to know that you’re safe.” My defensive stance melts as he sighs heavily the liquid brown pools of his gaze never once leaving mine. I swallow nervously as I uncross my arms as he stands slowly from the bench across from me.

“Someone who cares?” I question quietly as he steps into my personal space. His muscled chest is mere inches from me as he lifts a hand and tucks a stray strand of hair back behind my ear before tracing my cheek with gentle finger tips. The scent of his Bulgari cologne and the woody earthy scent that is purely Ranger engulfs my senses and I inhale deeply as he cups my cheek. 

“Someone I love.” He corrects himself and I close my eyes as he drags his hand down to my chin, tilting my head up so that he can press a warm passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss deepens and I find myself pressing up against his body as his arms come down to wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. One of us moans as our tongues collide and I have a sneaking suspicion it is me. On tippy toes I stretch up to invade his space desperate all of a sudden to be enveloped in the pure heat that is uniquely Ranger. No other man has ever elicited this kind of reaction from me and the tension that has built for the past week and a half seems to melt away at finally having Ranger’s body pressed against mine. It is as I feel him reach around to begin lifting my Rangeman uniform issued T-shirt that my conscious and twinge of deep seated jealousy gives me a kick and reminds me of what Lester had said in the car earlier. 

The thought of Ranger with another woman is like a bucket of ice on my over reactive sex drive. I stiffen slightly and I feel Ranger note the change in me almost instantly. He pauses in his ministrations and pulls back from me his eyes searching mine in query. 

“Lester told me about Juniper.” My voice breaks the silence and Ranger sighs heavily and removes his hands from their previous path up inside my T-shirt. Almost instantly sensitive, caring Ranger is gone replaced calmly by the cool collected persona most people are more familiar with. 

“Santos has a big mouth.” Ranger growls low in his throat as he steps away from me and over to the guns still waiting to be put away in the range alley we’ve been using all afternoon. I watch as he begins routinely cleaning, checking and safely stowing the guns back in their cases. I sigh heavily my flushed over heated skin beginning to cool now that there is some distance between Ranger and I. 

“Don’t blame him, I asked.” I speak plainly as I step up into Ranger’s personal space, desperate for him to look at me so I can try and read the emotion in his face. “Why?” The question is an important one and he pauses in his routine inspection of the weapons to look seriously at me. 

“She was blackmailing me.” His eyes are cold and his expression is blank as he addresses me. “I’d just been discharged from the service and I was starting out tracing skips. I was having difficulty fitting back into normal polite society. Something that they didn’t exactly prepare you for in Mercenary Skills 101 was what happened once it is all over and you’d lived out your usefulness.” I swallow around the sudden lump in my throat. I knew what Ranger had been during his service but hearing it from his own mouth was confronting. I choose not to comment as he continues, his gaze assessing mine for any hint of fear from me. I know that is the reaction he is expecting to see so instead I school my own features to blank neutrality as he continues. “I moved back here to be closer to Julie and I wasn’t surprised when I found myself chasing after the likes of Boris and Niko’s badly behaved staff.” Ranger sighs and I know he is thinking back to a time when not everything was easy as it seems to be for him at present. “She approached me at a bar one night. I’d gone there looking for one of Boris’ heavies that had skipped out on assault charges. I knew who she was after the balls up in Russia and I also knew what she was capable of. She offered me money to fix somethings for Boris here in Trenton. I refused at first but then she threatened Julie. She’d done her homework on me or at least Boris’ connections in the FBI had done it for her.” I clench my hands into fists at my sides unable to quell the anger that overshadows my previously jealous streak. “Naturally I agreed and followed the instructions. I was used to following orders and fixing things is something I know how to do very well. I believed back then that it was all I was good for. I know better now.” I watch as Ranger’s jaw stiffens his own anger or perhaps guilt rising to the surface. “In the course of things she propositioned me. I knew she was Boris’ mistress but was at a loss for what else to do, so I agreed to that too. The last job I did for her got messy and Trenton PD was involved. Morelli was the lead on the case.” Ranger trails off as his eyes lock with mine. This time I can’t hide my surprise. The tension that has always been between Ranger and Joe finally beings to make sense. “He knows I did it but at the time he couldn’t make the evidence stick and I walked. With the PD on my ass Jasmine backed off. She paid me to keep quiet and a gentleman’s agreement was arranged. I continue to chase skips and run my legitimate security business without interference from them but in turn I don’t interfere with the Russians and their business dealings. Jasmine knows I can blow the lid on Boris’ and her business affairs and in turn she can ruin me too. We have an unspoken agreement to keep our business to ourselves.” Having finally wiped the last of the guns Ranger picks up the five black gun cases and carries them over to the wall safe. 

I trail behind him and watch as he keys in the code to the safe and places the guns back onto their shelves inside. He shuts the door on the safe and turns slowly back to face me. His expression is schooled once again in the passive blankness he favors. “I’m not defending my actions Stephanie. I never confessed to be an angel when we first met. I’ve done things in my life that I’m not proud of. However one thing I don’t regret is what I did with the money Jasmine gave me.” I watch as a small satisfied smile breaks out on Rangers face as he glances around at the gun range. “I built this company from scratch. I knew there would be more men like me. Men who’d been chewed up and spat out by the service once they’d past their used by date. This company is their safe place, where their specialist skills are respected but aren’t abused. The company and those who work here become family. We understand the challenges of fitting back into the real world, a world that hasn’t seen or experienced the things we have. We support each other and in turn we get rewarded for the work we do.” I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I blink rapidly to try and stop myself from blubbering at Ranger’s sincere speech. From the moment I met Ranger and his employees I knew they were different but the rough group of men had welcomed my weird craziness into their fold, knowing that they too had sins to bear. Ranger smiles and reaches forward to brush my tears away with his thumb. “I’m not good with relationships Babe but for you I’m trying really hard.” I shake my head and chuckle as he reverts back to the familiar Babe, as he addresses me. 

“I know. I just ask one thing.” I nuzzle into the palm of his hand against my cheek as I step up to his chest. “That I’m the only one.” I whisper as I open my eyes to look at him with sincerity. I can hardly believe myself what I’m asking having not a few hours before been considering just how many women Ranger had on the side. His lips turn up in an almost smirk as his eyes shine with hooded desire and mischief. 

“You’ve been the only one for a long time already Babe but you know that.” The heat that had flooded my body back in the parking garage some time ago returns with vengeance. Ranger’s voice lowers to a husky growl as he captures my lips in a brutal kiss. There is a raw sexual neediness that exudes from this kiss and I moan once again as he turns us around and pins me up against the gun range wall. His strong muscled arms lift me up so that my legs wrap around his waist. His large powerful hands dive instantly back into my T-shirt to cup at my breasts and the pearl like nipples beneath my bra. I’m pretty sure I am going to self-combust with the passion of our coupling and I prepare myself mentally to be thoroughly fucked against the wall of a gun range. 

However before we can get past second base a familiar buzzing from Ranger’s fatigue pockets has him pulling away from me and swearing loudly in Spanish. Propping me up with one strong supporting arm Ranger reaches into his pocket for his phone. He flicks it open and presses it to his ear. He doesn’t speak and I wonder if the caller on the other end of the line knows exactly how pissed off Ranger is even in the silence. 

“Fine, in 10 then.” I inwardly sigh as I hear Ranger reply to whoever is on the other end of the line. He doesn’t end the phone call straight afterwards though and instead I watch as he glances over his shoulder towards the security camera that has gone from a blinking red light to a blinking green one. Silently I wonder just how long the security camera has been turned back on and I feel the rush of heat to my cheeks as embarrassment sets in at having the control room now privy to the intimate position Ranger and I are in. I can still feel Ranger’s hard on pressing between my legs. Even though neither of us has progressed to any state of undress there is little hiding what the intention is behind our position. I hear Ranger speak in Spanish in to the phone before growling low in his throat and flicking the phone shut with a decisive snap. Ranger turns back to me and despite the audience captures my lips again in a bone melting, earth shattering kiss. He pulls away and lowers me back onto my feet. After the kiss he just delivered I’m panting like a race horse as I watch him adjust himself in his black combat pants. “Apparently you’re overdue your medication for your arm and Bobby is waiting upstairs to take that cast off and replace it with strapping.” I can tell Ranger is frustrated but he doesn’t let on as he heads for the elevator to take us back up into Rangeman’s offices. I spare a glance at the security camera blinking away in the corner of the gun range before grabbing my pocketbook and joining Ranger waiting for the lift. 

“As someone who cares for you as much as you do me, I promise I’ll start carrying my gun.” The lift arrives and we step inside. I smile up at Ranger as I repeat the words he’d spoken earlier to me regarding my aversion to weaponry. Ranger chuckles and shakes his head at the lift doors close. 

“Babe.” Ranger glances at me sideways the familiar mocking tone of voice not lost on me as we reach our destination and get swept up once again in the business of Rangeman.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

“Girl you’ve been given Batman’s unlimited credit card, if that ain’t a sign of love I don’t know what is.” Lula whistles at me as I hand over the black platinum Rangman credit card to pay for my purchases. We’ve been shopping at Macy’s since mid afternoon. Ranger’s scheduled meeting had been slightly late due to my impromptu session in the gun range earlier but once we’d returned to the office the meeting had gone on ahead as planned. Ranger had gone through the weeks cases and had reassigned jobs to the crew, before outlining a planned distraction job for the evening. Of course the distraction is me and despite my earlier accident with the Buick I had been handed the black credit card to go shopping. A little part of me wondered if Ranger wasn’t just sending me shopping to get me out of the office for a while but I hadn’t argued as Lester had been ordered to tag along. We’d picked up Lula at the bonds office and had made our way to the mall. Lester was driving no doubt by order of Hector, who now not only had to replace two of Rangers cars but also fix my piece of shit Buick. 

“Ha!” From behind us, Lester snorts in amusement at Lula’s comment. Both Lula and I glance over our shoulders at Lester, who surprisingly has remained silent for most of the shopping trip. “What? It’s got a limit. You think the man’s stupid enough to let you two go out shopping with an unlimited credit card?” Both Lula and I stare at Lester as he shakes his head in amusement. “Besides there’s a budget for this type of thing.” 

“Who died and made you an accountant.” Lula scolds Lester as we collect my purchases and make our way back out into the main mall. 

“Business partner actually.” Lester corrects as he follows Lula and I across the mall towards the food court. I stop in the middle of the walkway and turn around to look at Lester, who is doing his Rangeman thing and surveying his surroundings. 

“Really?!” I enquire completely stunned as Lester grabs my arm at the elbow and steers both Lula and I into the food court so that we’re a little less exposed. 

“Yeah, Bobby, Tank, Me and Ranger are one quarter share owners in Rangeman. Ranger owns 55%, the rest is split equally between me and the boys and our private investors.” I’m completely shocked by this revelation and I stare at Lester with my mouth hanging open like a fish. Lester finds amusement at this and chuckles as Lula whistles, clearly impressed. 

“Smart, rich and damn fine lookin’, that’s the big 3 right there.” Lula drags us into line and the three of us order subs and drinks to go, it’s going to be a quick dinner. I don’t have much time to get ready for the evening’s job and we’re clearly running behind schedule because Lester keeps glancing at his watch. 

We make our way quickly back to the car and Lester drives in silence as he drops Lula back at the bonds office. I don’t bother to go in to see Vinnie and Lester pulls back into the afternoon traffic once we’ve said goodbye to Lula. 

“So what did you and Ranger talk about in the gun range?” Finally Lester speaks. I know he’s been dying to speak to me all day after the mishap in the garage earlier. I look across at Lester, his hands resting on the wheel calmly and his eyes are hidden behind the mirrored aviators. I contemplate not telling him both because of my own embarrassment and secondly to preserve Ranger’s privacy. However I finally decide to spill. I haven’t got many friends I can discuss personal things with and Lester is my partner after all. 

“Him and Jasmine.” I speak quietly, cautiously watching Lester for any telltale signs of judgement. Lester merely nods and continues to stare out of the front window at the traffic. “You were right he did sleep with her but she was blackmailing him and threatening Julie.” At this news Lester looks briefly away from the road to glance across at me. Despite the mirrored glasses I know he’s shocked by the new information. 

“Wow, she’s a manipulative little bitch then isn’t she?” He comments coldly and turns back to face the traffic. I nod in silence as Lester turns off the main street undoubtedly frustrated with the traffic and seeking an alternative route back to Haywood. We drive in silence for a few more minutes. I’m toying with telling Lester more about what was discussed in the gun range. I’m too confused over my own feelings and I wonder if Lester might be able to decipher Ranger’s behavior better than I can. I chew my bottom lip nervously for a moment before sighing deeply. I need an outside perspective and I’m hoping Lester can provide it. 

“He said I’ve been the only one for a while but what’s a while? A day, a week, a month?” It comes out in a rushed whisper but I know Lester heard it. I stare out of my own side window, not willing to meet Lester’s gaze which I can feel on the back of my head. “We’re not having sex though; I’m not sure what’s going on there. It’s like he’s gone all restrained and controlled suddenly, it’s weird. He told me about what he did in the service too. Not that I didn’t kind of know but actually knowing is different to assuming isn’t it?” Finally I glance back at Lester. He is silent and is merely staring out of the window concentrating on his task of driving. I think perhaps I’ve upset him and so I sigh heavily and drop my gaze to my hands twisting in my lap nervously. “Sorry that’s probably way too much information about your boss and me hey?” I mutter the tension in the car thick. I don’t speak again as Lester pulls the car into the garage at Haywood. I have a sneaking suspicion I’ve just blown it with my partner. With a sigh I go to open the door to exit the car but I’m stopped as Lester flicks the safety button on the dash and locks the car doors. 

With a frown I glance back at Lester in confusion but I watch as he sighs heavily and removes his sunglasses so I can finally see his eyes and expression properly. 

“He loves you.” The words that exit Lester’s mouth are not expected and I look at him in surprise as he sighs heavily and shakes his head. “A while, in Ranger speak is like two years at least. He hasn’t been with anyone since the incident with you and Ramirez.” I’m shocked and I continue to stare at Lester as he assesses me quietly. “As for the no sex thing, well have you thought maybe he finally doesn’t have to compete with the fucking super cop anymore, that he’s actually trying to romance you?” At this I am shocked and I can’t help but manage a snort in amusement. Lester rolls his eyes at me as an embarrassed flush creeps up onto my face. “Come on Steph think about it. It was totally a pissing competition between him and Morelli and the fact you kept bouncing back to Joe just kept yanking Ranger’s chain. Now that it’s definitely over between you and Joe, Ranger can back off a little and play the attentive boyfriend card.” 

“As opposed to the possessive, unattainable jerk.” I whisper cheekily watching as Lester rolls his eyes yet again. 

“Whatever beautiful. All I’m saying is lighten up a little and just enjoy being a part of all this. Ranger will always be what he is but at least he’s trying.” I sigh heavily but nod in understanding. Lester unlocks the doors again and we both exit the car. Lester helps me grab my shopping bags out of the back before the two of us step into the elevator. I know we are late getting back and I sigh heavily as I drop Lester off at level 4, while I continue onto 5. I don’t have a lot of time to get ready for the distraction job but at least I feel a lot better having spoken to Lester about Ranger. 

*************************PLUM*********************  
“Wow.” Lester grabs my hand and spins me around him as I step into the control room on Level 4. It’s taken me a good hour to get myself ready but even I am impressed by what I’ve managed to pull off. The dress I brought is a long, champagne colored halter neck gown. It has an open plunging cowl back and a split up the front to mid-thigh. The fabric hugs my figure and the matching 8 inch pumps give me much needed height. I glance around the control room and smile. Everyone is dressed in tuxedos complete with bow ties, besides a few Rangemen that will be working control and outside security detail for the operation. It’s the mayor’s annual black tie charity gala and our target of the evening is a businessman wanted for Fraud and Tax evasion in LA. 

“Santos, keep your hands to yourself.” The mood of the control room changes slightly as a tingle runs up my spine. 

Ranger has just entered the room. 

Lester drops my hand automatically as Ranger steps up behind me and places a warm solid hand in the small of my back. I glance up at him over my shoulder and suddenly shudder from head to toe. Ranger looks amazing. The man pulls off a tuxedo better than he wears his black fatigues. He is totally drool worthy and I find my brain shutting down as he winks at me and guides me into the conference room. The room fills quickly with immaculately dressed Merry Men. I perch myself uncomfortably on the edge of the table, this dress is not made for sitting down. Bobby bustles into the room carrying the small mic and ear piece for me. The men are already connecting their own mic’s and ear pieces along with guns and holsters. Ranger and Tank begin the briefing and I listen partially as I hold my breasts in modesty as Bobby tapes the mic under my left boob. There is no possible way I could wear a bra with this dress and so I’m forced to cup my breasts as Bobby arranges the mic. Bobby himself will not be going on the operation due to his continued recovery. When Bobby’s done with the mic I push the ear bud into my right ear and cover it with a few stray curls of hair that have fallen in my face. 

“Stephanie’s got the lead on this one. You need to be ready when she moves with the target. Lester you stick to her like glue we don’t need interference from other sources but our own. I want a nice clean snatch and grab, the mayor is tolerating our presence we don’t need a national incident.” Ranger nods at the group of men whom all nod and mutter their understanding. “I’ll be there with Burrows but I’ll be in constant communication.” At the mention of Jeannie Ellen Burrows name I glance up abruptly from where Bobby is helping me to straighten my dress to better hide the microphone. The moment is not lost on anyone and even eye turns to me as I stare at Ranger in confusion. I had assumed earlier that I was Ranger’s date but obviously not. “Babe, I’m an invited guest of the charities. I have to attend properly and I can’t have my date running off after a scum bag halfway through the night.” 

“Oh.” I whisper quietly and glance towards Lester. Our earlier conversation about Ranger’s not seeing anyone for the past two years suddenly settling like a lead balloon in my stomach. I bite my tongue and force my jealousy back down my throat like a dry piece of toast. In all honesty I had forgotten about Jeannie Ellen Burrows and it makes me shudder to think about her escorting Ranger to a formal occasion such as this. 

“You’ll ride with Lester in the Merc. Hector’s driving.” Ranger seems oblivious to my concern, only Lester seems to pick up on it. With a final approving comment Ranger ends the meeting and everyone begins filing out of the conference room. Ranger pauses as he passes me. I blush a little as he runs an appreciative glance up and down my body before leaning in and pressing a deep passionate kiss to my lips. “Wish it was you I was taking with me.” He whispers against my cheek before stepping away his fingers lingering on my waist almost reluctant to let go of me. His liquid chocolate gaze is smoldering and I feel myself go weak at the knees as he smiles at me coyly before turning and leaving the room, Tank trailing after him. 

With Ranger gone from the room the heat in my body finally subsides and I sigh heavily and lean fully against the table, unaware that Lester and Hector are still in the room with me. 

“Jesus that man is like cocaine, addictive and deadly.” I whisper breathlessly only to hear Lester chuckle behind me. I jump a little at the sound of his voice as both Lester and Hector stand up to escort me downstairs to the waiting Mercedes. I obliging follow the pair into the lift and stand in silence, Lester one side of me and Hector the other. I’m literally dying to speak to Lester about what Jennie Ellen Burrows is doing being called in as Rangers date but Hector’s presence makes me cautious. I know he can speak very little English but I wonder just how much he actually understands. Hector holds the door open to the silver Mercedes for me as Lester helps me in. I’m shocked that Ranger owns a car that is not black but as I put my thought into voice, Hector pre-empts me. 

“Loan.” The one word explains everything as he glances at me and smiles the gold toothed grin in the rear view mirror. I wait until Hector has pulled out of the parking garage and into the evening traffic before I dare address Lester. I turn to him intent on asking him about Rangers choice of date however before I can speak Lester is shaking his head and pointing to where he knows the microphone is strapped to my body. I inwardly curse having completely forgotten about being plugged in to the Rangeman network and I sigh heavily and sink back into the leather of the seat. Lester reaches across and places a warm hand on my tight gently squeezing in comfort. 

“Later.” He speaks softly and I nod in acknowledgement. I hear various conversations in my ear piece but I tune them out as I watch the lights of Trenton city glide by the window. In all honesty I’m not completely focused on the job and I try and pull myself together as Hector rolls the car to a stop under the awning of the casino, where the charity gala is being held. “You ready Stephanie?” Lester inquires suddenly all business as the door to the car is pulled open by a doorman. 

“Yeah bring on the little fraudulent bastard. Business men piss me off, just ask Dickie and Vinnie.” I smile widely at Lester and I hear a short round of chuckles in my ear piece as Lester helps me from the car. I take a moment to straighten my dress and I feel Lester run his hand up my leg to where the gun and holster and strapped to my thigh. I go to snap at him but his cheeky grin and raised eyebrow tell me he is just being cautious. 

“Just checking.” He comments as he offers me his arm and escorts me into the lobby of the casino, where the other guests are milling around. It takes us a moment to orientate ourselves but eventually we find our way into the ballroom where cocktails and canapé’s are being served. A jazz band is playing on the stage and the buzz of conversation drowns out some of what is being said in my left ear. I usually don’t pay much attention to the voices in my ear but I pause as I grab for a glass of champagne from a passing waiters tray. 

‘Officer on Deck’ 

I’m not up with military code or even Rangeman code but I know what the voice is implying. Ranger has arrived. I feel the tingle spread through my body and settle at the base of my spine as I turn around slowly to face the entrance to the ballroom. Sure enough Ranger has entered the room. Janine Ellen Burrows is tucked under an arm at his side. She looks like a young Jackie Kennedy. The red silk jumpsuit clings to every toned, sleek precious curve. Her ample breasts are barely concealed within the plunging neckline that stops just shy of her belly button. I’m sure there are copious amounts of ‘tape’ holding the fabric in place less her tits fall out when she moves. I find myself grinding my teeth as she turns in towards Ranger and whispers something in his ear clearly displaying the intricate tattoo on her shoulder from the cut away back of the suit. Ranger chuckles and I kind of wish I could hear what was being said. The pair of them together look perfect, both beautiful people that would undoubtedly create beautiful children. 

“I’m going to need another one of these.” I mutter as I turn back to Lester who is watching me very carefully. I down the glass of expensive champagne in one long gulp but before I can reach for another Lester grabs my hand and drags me towards the dance floor. 

“How about we dance and you can wait till after we’ve got the target before you have another one.” Lester eyes me cautiously but I nod and allow myself to be moved onto the dance floor. I haven’t danced much in formal settings and so I allow Lester to lead me around the couples.

“You’re very good at this.” I mutter quietly suddenly feeling very comfortable in Lester’s strong arms as we move to the music. 

“Guess it’s a hidden talent.” Lester chuckles mirroring my own description of my ability to shoot a gun and hold a good aim. I roll my eyes and tune back into the voices in my ear. “Anyone spotted the target yet?” Lester looks like he’s speaking to me as we move between the couples on the dance floor but I know he’s addressing our security detail 

‘At the bar chatting up a blonde socialite.’ A voice I can’t identify crackles in my ear and I feel Lester steer us over closer to the bar so that both he and I have a good view of the target. The target’s name is Garry Ledbetter of Ledbetter and Son’s. He was an upstanding tax accountant that managed several major company accounts but Garry got greedy and fiddled one to many books. His partner dobbed him in but before he could face court he’d done a runner over state lines. Ranger had picked up the capture order from his office in Miami and thus why I was currently weighing up how to attack the greasy little weasel sitting on the bar stool. 

‘You’ve got your work cut out bomber he prefers blondes.’ I know this voice in my ear, it’s Tank. I groan inwardly as I see Garry schmooze up to another blonde who’s just walked to the bar to get a drink. 

“Go get him Steph.” The song the band has just been playing ends and Lester winks at me as he lets me go and gestures to the bar. He walks with me to the bar but consciously puts some space between us as I sidle up to Garry. The bar is quite crowded so it’s easy for me to fake a bump into Garry. 

“Oh sorry, it must be happy hour.” I smile my best flirtatious grin at Garry, who having recovered his drink finally looks at me. I watch with a shiver of revolution as the little weedy man looks me up and down, his gaze firmly falling to rest on my breasts. 

“No problem.” He speaks calmly as he stares a moment longer at my breasts before turning the other way to face the little blonde thing that’s just stepped up beside him on the other side.

‘Picky little fucker aren’t you?’ I mumble beneath my breath only to hear the snorts of laughter in my ear piece. Not to be deterred however I grab for my drink and with a very undignified stumble I pretend to be jostled against the bar once more before pouring ‘spilling’ my drink into Garry’s lap. Garry instantly leaps up from the stool at the bar his hands going up in the air as he turns to me in shock as the lemonade begins to seep into the crotch of his trousers. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry they just pushed me. I’m such a ditzy, clutz. I should have just left my hair blonde to match my personality.” I glare at the people behind me at the bar but they just ignore me as I turn back to look at Garry. He looks a little pissed but his interest has definitely peeked at my comment about being blonde. He is trying to wipe the lemonade from his trousers with a napkin and so I amp up the show. “Sorry, here let me help you.” Grabbing another napkin off the bar I make a show of bending down so that my face is level with his crotch before I reach forward and delicately pat the front of his trousers and shirt. I know he can see down my dress and I smile coyly as I glance up at him in all innocents. “There it’s not too noticeable.” I pause a little longer than necessary before rising back to my full height, my gaze not leaving Garry’s. 

‘Hook, line and sinker.’ In my ear piece I hear another voice but I ignore it and concentrate on Garry. 

“Hi, my name is George Hartnet and yours is?” Liar, Liar pants on fire, I scream inside my own head. Once I’ve put the napkin aside Garry offers his hand to me and I shake it cautiously. 

“Alice.” I offer no other name and he accepts it and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to the back of my hand. He is gross and I try and control the urge to stun gun him and simply drag his arse out to the Merry Men outside. 

“Would you care to dance?” Reluctantly I nod. I know that Garry won’t be easily convinced to leave the gala event and so I need to lead him on a little longer before I make my move. The jazz band has notched up the music a little and a faster paced song follows the previously slow one. Garry takes me around my waist and we begin a quick shuffle. Garry is certainly not as good a dancer as Lester is and I cautiously try to avoid getting my toes stood on as Garry fumbles around the dance floor with me. In my heels Garry is a lot shorter than me and his face bumps my breasts occasionally as we trot to the beat. “How did you get an invite to this?” After another punishing bump of Garry’s face against my breasts Garry finally gives up on dancing and leads me over to the set of lounges that have been set up for smokers on the side of the ballroom.

“Oh my father is in construction.” Again I offer very little explanation beyond the basic and I watch as Garry nods. With a wave of his hand he catches the attention of a passing waiter and asks for a scotch before glancing at me in expectation. “Vodka and orange.” I ask politely and watch as the waiter takes off. I know the boys will intercept him along the way and ensure that this is no vodka in my orange juice. We chat about meaningless things until the waiter arrives back with our drinks. I take a sip of mine and smile at the untainted taste of plain orange juice. I smile sweetly at Garry but I frown a little as I follow the line of his gaze over to where Lester is still casually leaning against the bar. 

“I’m sorry to ask this but is that your boyfriend over there?” Shit. Shit. Shit. For a moment I freeze as Garry looks from Lester to me and then back to Lester. Lester turns around back to face the bar seemingly unaware of the attention but I know he’s gone ridged at being seen. In the ear piece I hear a multitude of swearing and I try and block it out and smile widely back at Garry. 

“Who?” I inquire. I play the dumb stupid blonde as Garry points directly at Lester across the room. In an attempt at drawing Garry’s attention I move closer to him and lean across his body in the pretense of getting a better look at whom he’s pointing to. Garry’s gaze drops once again to my breasts and I chuckle girlishly. 

“Him?” I laugh off the comment as Garry continues. 

“Yes, I saw you dancing with him earlier. I’m not a man who steps on any toes.” Garry grins at me cautiously and I wave my hand and once again laugh the comment off. Inside my head I’m trying to come up with an excuse despite the curses and damage control going on in my left ear. 

“Oh he’s just my….” I pause as Lester turns back around from the bar his gaze locking with mine as I stumble towards an answer. “My driver.” I finally finish and look away from Lester to Garry to see if he’s swallowed the lie. 

“Driver? He looks more like a body guard.” Garry grumbles as he glances over to Lester before quickly looking back at me.   
“Well my father is very protective of me.” I smile sideways at Garry who nods slowly. I know already that he’s working through all the information I’ve provided him with tonight. I know the penny drops for him when he beams up at me with an almost feral smile. 

Money… Who would have thought a crooked accountant would be more tempted with money than sex. 

“Your father must have a lot of money to keep a driver like him around?” I laugh and down my orange juice in one go. Partially for the show of becoming drunk and partially to sooth the lump that had risen in my throat earlier, when I thought we’d blown the job. 

“Oh yes but I confess I encourage father to keep him around. I rather like Alex’s company.” I flutter my eyelids as I turn to glance over at Lester, who is now staring at Garry and I. “He’s rather fun to play with.” My voice has dropped an octave to a more deep sexual growl. I’m becoming bored with Garry’s attention and I want the operation to be over so I can go home and shower his gross cooties off of me. So I amp up the show. The waiter brings me another drink and I turn to the side slightly as if pretending to wipe the side of the glass with a napkin. “This is going to get rough Les, just stay with me.” I whisper into the glass as I pretend to drink some more. Garry is watching me closely now as I pick up an ice cube from out of my glass and pop it in my mouth, making a show of sucking the item. “Do you like to play Mr. Hartnet?” I inquire trying to look as innocent as possible as I molest the ice cube with my tongue. 

“Depends what the game is?” Garry replies as I lean in towards him and gesture casually over to where Lester is still propped up against the bar, his dark gaze watching us carefully now no longer worried about being caught. I dread to think what the Merry Men are thinking right now as they watch me flirt shamefully with Garry. Judging from the silence in my ear however I’ve no doubt drawn a crowd. 

“Alex likes to watch.” I know Garry is hooked and I watch as perspiration breaks out on his upper lip and he swallows nervously. Thinking that I’ve pushed him too far I back off a little. “But you can watch if you want to.” I offer an alternative and I instantly know I’ve got him. Very quickly he nods at me and downs his drink in one go. 

“I’ve got a limo out front go and get him.” Garry is practically salivating at the sides of his mouth as he stands up and drags me to my feet. With little finesse he pushes me towards where Lester is lounging against the bar still his eyes hooded and dark as he surveys the situation. 

“Aren’t you coming?” I question and reach back to grab his hand. He nods once again and trails behind me like a lost little puppy as I slink my way across the dance floor towards Lester. Lester straightens himself up from the bar as I approach his gaze briefly glancing at Garry trailing behind me before locking with mine. “Alex this is Garry.” With my free hand I reach up to touch Lester on the chest an intimate touch that a longtime lover might give their partner. Lester flicks his gaze to Garry whose eyes are as wide as saucers as he stares up at Lester. Consciously I tighten my hand on Garry’s as I lean close to Lester. “Garry has a limo parked out the front of the casino, so we better be ready to play with him.” My words are very deliberately spoken into the microphone that is hidden under the lapel of Lester’s tux. I pray that the message gets across as I let me hand run up Lester’s muscled chest to his lightly stubbled chin. On impulse I lick my lips as I stare into Lester’s eyes and before I know what’s happening Lester leans down and presses a passionate, breath steeling kiss to my lips. The world for a nano second stops turning as I feel a heat sweep my body from head to toe. If Lester thought dancing was his hidden talent that man was surely mistaken. 

Behind me I hear Garry groan and Lester breaks apart from me to glance darkly at the little man over my shoulder. I can hear nothing but silence in my ear piece as I turn and begin walking towards the exit of the ballroom. Scared that Garry is going to do a runner I tighten my grip on his hand as I guide him towards the front foyer and front entry to the casino. I know that Lester is close at my heels as we make our way through the crowded ballroom. 

I feel his presence before I see him. 

Ranger is standing by the doors as we pass by. I ignore him as I pass through into the quieter foyer of the casino but I know he’s pissed off. The anger radiating from him is enough to pull a small solar system of planets into his orbit around him. Still I walk on and I smile only briefly at the doorman as he opens the front doors of the casino for us. 

I take no more than five steps out into the carpark before I’m surrounded by Rangemen. I drop Garry’s hand automatically as he is dragged to the floor and cuffed by Ram and Junior. Garry begins swearing and cursing at me as Ram and Junior escort him to the SUV that is now idling under the front awning of the casino. I can hear a whole heap of coded orders in my ear and I sigh as I pull out the little listening device, tired all of a sudden. 

“Good take Bomber.” Tank appears at my side with a black Rangeman coat. I shiver in the cold as I slip the coat on. Lester is standing beside me as we watch the SUV pull away. 

“Smooth as partner.” Lester mutters jokingly as he nudges me in the side making me smile and laugh at him. 

“I said go along with it Lester, not take advantage of the situation.” I blush and punch him good naturedly in the ribs feeling somewhat awkward when not a moment ago he’d had his tongue down my throat. 

“Oh come on what else was I supposed to do when you’re looking at me like that. Besides we nearly lost him…” Lester stops mid-sentence as a deep voice speaks up from behind us. 

“Yes you did Santos and if it wasn’t for Stephanie we’d not have the capture.” The smile on Lester’s face drops as Ranger steps around in front of us. I know he’s angry just by the way he’s suddenly all business and using my first name in full. Lester knows too and I watch the silent exchange between the two of them. The silence lasts for a beat too long and I sigh heavily and roll my eyes.

“And let the pissing competition begin again.” I mutter as I turn away from them both and head towards the Mercedes that Hector has just now brought around from valet. “I’m going back to Haywood if anyone cares. You know the drill Manoso, you harm my partner in anyway shape or form and I’ll make sure your balls never descend again!” There is a badly covered round of sniggering from the men as Hector opens the door to the Mercedes for me to climb inside. Before Hector can close the door however someone else climbs into the back. 

Janine Ellen Burrows. 

A/N Okay so you're all up to date now, gotta go write some more chapters this weekend. Enjoy :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jostling me along the leather seat Janine pushes her way in beside me before I’ve got time to protest.

“What the hell?” I glare at Janine with daggers as Hector comes around and starts the engine. We pull away from the casino and I’m still glaring at Janine like she’s the devil, waiting for her to explain herself as we pull into traffic. 

“Thank god that’s over. These heels are killing me.” I’m in shock as I watch Janine kick off her red pumps before she’s reaching over and into my dress to pull the microphone off the underside of my breast. “We need to talk and I can’t have the buff circus troop listening in to what I’ve got to say.” Janine runs her hand over the microphone and switches it off before leaning forward to where Hector is concentrating on the road. In shock I listen as she speaks in fluent Spanish to Hector. For a few moments the conversation passes backwards and forwards between them until Hector laughs and nods in understanding. I watch as he pulls out a set of ear phones and puts them into his ears, 

“Does everyone speak Spanish except me?” I mutter a little childishly as Janine sits back and glances across at me. 

“Yes.” I sigh heavily as she stares at me with the same ‘matter of fact’ expression that Ranger usually uses when explaining something simple to me. 

“Right, so what do you want?” I tighten the Rangeman jacket around my shoulders as I fold my arms across my chest. It’s been a long night and I’m not exactly in the mood to be patronized by Janine’s unique bullshit. 

“Carlos.” Another one word answer. 

“Carlos?” I raise an eyebrow in Janine’s direction somewhat surprised by her calling Ranger by his first name. 

“Yes Carlos and the Russians.” Janine ploughs on, daring me to yet again interrupt her conversation. 

“If you’re going to enlighten me on Ranger’s past he’s already told me, so you’re wasting your time.” Despite Janine’s dare I press on regardless. “Besides I don’t particularly want to hear what you have to say, I know all about you and Carlos…” I drag out Ranger’s name deliberately throwing my best Burg glare across at Janine. Janine scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes, seemingly un-phased by my glare. 

“Right, you know all about us don’t you Stephanie?” Janine rolls eyes again and shakes her head. “Whatever you think you know or don’t know, right now is irrelevant. I just need you to listen.” Janine pins me to the chair with a pointed stare as she turns on the seat to face me. “Boris knows about you and Ranger.” She pauses and watches my reaction carefully. When I don’t react how she expected she sighs heavily. “For fucks sake Stephanie, you need to be more careful. There are a lot of people out there that would like to see Ranger suffer and you are the perfect way to make that happen.” I go to argue but Janine continues right over the top of me. “Don’t pull that we’re not together crap, quite frankly it doesn’t matter. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see the connection between you two and word on the street is that Morelli is well and truly out of the picture now.” Janine raises an eyebrow at me in question and I find myself blushing and looking away from her intense stare. “Yeah I thought so.” She mutters and sits back down in the seat properly. 

“So what does it mean that Boris knows about Ranger and me?” I whisper softly watching as Janine looks across at me. 

“Boris and Jasmine need a way to manipulate Carlos. Rangeman has been protecting some of Niko Salverage business assets however with him dead now Jasmine and Boris need a way in to taking over the clubs. Evita is Boris’ daughter and is married to Arty, who is Boris’ hired muscle. Arty seems to have managed to convince his father in law that you’re just the leverage the Russians need to get Carlos to drop Niko’s accounts in Trenton.” I swallow nervously as Janine allows me a moment to let the information sink in. 

“Okay.” I trail off as Janine stares out of the window for a while as we pass through the city. 

“Carlos knows this but he’s not going to tell you. He thinks he can protect you but I know the Russians and I know what they’re capable of. You need to stop taking risks and keep yourself safe. If anything happens to you, I dread to think what would happen.” For a moment I see a scared look cross over Janine’s face, the first sign of weakness I’ve ever seen in the woman. 

“How do you know?” I bite my lip, the memories of the bunker below Rangeman flashing in my mind. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to Stephanie. All you need to understand is that if anything happens to you, Carlos will go off the deep end and then there is no way of telling what will happen for any of us.” Janine stares at me seriously and it is only as the car pulls to a stop that I realize we’ve pulled into the underground parking lot of Rangeman. 

Hector gets out of the Mercedes and opens the door for me and Janine. He doesn’t hang around though as we step out of the car. We watch his retreating figure as he disappears into the lift. With her shoes thrown over her shoulder I watch as Janine crosses the underground lot over to the Ducati motorcycle that’s been parked with care beside the other black motorcycles which are undoubtedly part of the Rangeman fleet. She tucks her red heeled shoes into a leather backpack before pulling free a set of leather motorcycle boots. I swallow and look away as Janine bends over to pull on her boots. The tape that is obviously holding her dress in place has slipped during the night and as she bends over I can clearly see the pert, rounded breasts beneath. She’s beautiful and I sigh heavily and roll my eyes as the little green eyed monster yet again rises in my chest. It doesn’t help knowing that she’s yet another of Ranger’s conquests. 

“Thanks for the information.” I mutter a little more bitterly than I was intending it to come out. Janine looks up at me obviously picking up on my tone of voice. Having pulled on her boots she stands up, her hands going to her hips as she stares at me. 

“Well contrary to popular belief I like you Stephanie. It’s not often a woman succeeds in our line of work. Besides I respect Ranger and the guys. I’d hate to see them and this company go down.” I nod in understanding as Janine turns towards her bike and starts it with an enviously cool motion. “You know I haven’t ever slept with Ranger.” I’m taken by surprise at her comment and open my mouth to protest about not wanting to know that information but I’m stopped as Janine shakes her head with an amused snort. “He’s not my type.” Almost flippantly Janine laughs at me the rumble of the Ducati engine echoing around the parking garage. 

“Not your type!” This time I don’t hold back and I snort indignantly at Janine’s comment. “Ranger is everybody’s type.” I rush out hardly believing Janine for a minute. I’m too busy rolling my eyes to notice as Janine strides up to me and invades my personal space. 

“Not everyone’s type.” She whispers at me before capturing my cheek with her finely manicured hand and dragging my lips up to meet hers. 

I’m in shock. 

I hardly realize what’s happening as her tongue flicks against my lips urging them open. I’m not sure at what point my brain function stops but I find my eyes sliding closed as Janine’s tongue entwines with mine in a soul destroying kiss. The kiss lasts no longer than is comfortable and she pulls away before things get awkward. Janine steps back and I watch as a tiny little smirk twitches at the corner of her lips. 

“Not everyone’s type.” I whisper watching as she laughs in genuine mirth and turns towards her bike. 

“Yeah, stay safe Stephanie Plum.” With a flurry Janine pulls on her bike helmet before throwing her leg over the bike. The split up her dress rides high on her thigh exposing the tanned and toned legs. I shake my head as I watch her take off into the night the sound of the bike roaring into the distance. With her gone I finally relax and sigh heavily. Grabbing my bag from the Mercedes I move towards the lift and after a few moments of scrounging around I find my pass and swipe it to access level 4. I wait patiently until the lift doors open and I step into the control room. 

“Hey Bobby, is Ranger back yet?” I know that Bobby was given the desk shift with Cal for the operation this evening. I don’t look up from my bag but when no one answers me, I finally glance up to look around the control room. There are about 20 Rangemen in the room all of them gathered around the control panel and the bank of monitors that display the security cameras throughout the building. All pairs of eyes are staring at me and I frown in confusion as stare at them strangely. 

“What’s wrong?’ I mutter somewhat concerned that something has happened after the operation had finished at the casino. 

“So how’s Janine, Steph?” Bobby speaks up from the bank of monitors. 

“Fine, she’s just…” I trail off as it finally clicks why the men are gathered around the bank of monitors. Closing my eyes I feel the blush creep up my cheeks as I realize that Janine and I would have been on camera the entire time we’d been in the garage. “Shit.” I whisper softly as I glance up to see the cheeky wide grins on the men’s faces. 

“Oh yeah she’s fine alright.” Cal speaks up, which breaks the dam of comments. There is a loud round of hooting and hollering and the blush in my cheeks creeps higher until it feels as if I’m on fire. Rolling my eyes I sigh and curtsy as if I’ve just finished a show. There is an enthusiastic round of applause from the men. The applause however dies quickly and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as the lift doors swoosh open. 

Ranger. 

“What’s going on?” Lester bustles into the room and wraps an arm around my shoulders after he shares a complicated handshake with Bobby. There is a muttering that breaks out around the room and everyone seems to go back to their work suddenly unwilling to share the information with Ranger in the room. 

“Nothing.” Bobby smiles coyly at me as he moves back to the bank of computers and monitors to finish his shift. 

“Bullshit.” Lester mutters and looks at me sideways waiting for me to explain myself. I raise my eyebrow at Lester cheekily, daring him to try and get the information out of me. 

“Santos.” Ranger’s growl interrupts our exchange and I watch as Lester flinches and steps back from me as Ranger steps into my personal space a hand coming to rest on my waist. I know something has been said or done after what happened tonight and I inwardly sigh. “I’ll see you all tomorrow morning, get some sleep.” With a glance at me, Ranger then addresses Lester. “Mats tomorrow at 6.00 Santos.” With a nod Lester acknowledges Ranger and then I feel myself being guided out of the control room. “I’ll walk you to your apartment.” I allow myself to be led up to the fifth floor, Ranger’s arm comfortably tight on my waist. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Ranger swipes my card through the reader and the door to mine and Lester’s apartment unlocks and opens. 

“That’s okay, I’m on the payroll now remember.” I smile cheekily up at Ranger who smirks a little as he leans against the doorframe. He’s taken off the dinner jacket and the bow tie lies untied around his neck. The gun is still in its holster clipped to his belt and I can see the faint outline of the Kevlar vest beneath his shirt and waistcoat. 

“True. What did Janine want?” I bite my lip as I glance up cautiously at Ranger. His expression betrays nothing and so I continue as if nothing has happened. 

“Just to talk.” I whisper and look away from him. 

“That all babe?” I glance back up at him and watch as a knowing smirk breaks out across his face. I sigh and roll my eyes. 

“You know don’t you?” Ranger nods his eyebrow rising in amusement. “Fuck. You could have told me she was a lesbian.” I turn and walk into the apartment allowing Ranger to follow me inside. The door closes behind us and I begin removing my shoes and jewelry. “How did you…” I turn around to watch as Ranger enters the small kitchenette and open the fridge. He stands in front of it for a moment before removing the last bottle of beer Lester and I have left. He cracks the seal and takes a look swig of it. “I thought your body was a temple?” 

“Not tonight.” Ranger moves around and sits down on the leather sofa in the lounge room his gaze never leaving me as I continue to remove my jewelry. “Hector called me when he got back. He was in the control room when….” He pauses and I watch as he takes another swig of beer. “Well let’s just say I got a play by play in Spanish. No doubt there will be quite a few showings of said security tape in the next few weeks.” I groan as I unzip the dress, unaware that Ranger has stopped talking and is staring at me his beer forgotten in his hand. I glance up and smile as Ranger’s liquid gaze slides up and down my body. For the first time I know what Ranger’s thinking and I smile coyly as I turn around and slowly begin dragging the dress down my body. The dress drops to the floor and pools at my feet. I’m not wearing a bra and the tiny lace bikini briefs cling to my butt. Crossing my arms over my chest I glance over my shoulder at Ranger, a flirtatious smile creeping onto my face. 

“Want to finish what we started at the gun range?” 

It’s an invitation. 

The first invitation I’ve ever made to Ranger. 

“Fuck yeah.” Ranger finishes the beer in his hand and abandons the empty bottle on the side table. In two long strides he’s crossed the room and is pressed full length up against my back. His hands rest comfortably on my waist as he nuzzles into my neck and inhales deeply. “You have no idea…” Ranger trails off as he presses urgent kisses against the sides of my neck, brushing my hair out of the way as he goes. The sensation sends sparks of excitement to the center between my legs and I find myself breathless in moments. 

“What about Lester?” I manage to moan out as he spins me around with firm hands and begins peppering feverish kisses down my neck and onto the swell of my breasts. 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll bunk in with Tank tonight.” Ranger growls low in his throat as he straightens from my boobs, spins me around and pushes me towards the bedroom. “Now go be a good girl and show me what you want.” Ranger slaps me playfully on the backside as a walk towards the bedroom. I know he’s staring at my rear end and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as he follows me, already stripping off his shirt and gun belt. 

The Velcro of his Kevlar echoes behind me in the small bedroom as I prowl up onto the bed, ensuring my backside sways suggestively in the air. Flipping myself over I lay poised in the center of the bed and stare back at Carlos standing at the foot of it. He’s dressed in nothing but his black dress pants now. The perfectly sculptured torso is enough to make any woman weak at the knees. I find myself smiling wickedly as I picture licking my way down his chest and following the defined v that disappears beneath the waistband of his trousers. 

“You’re smiling like the cat that ate the canary Babe.” Carlos closes the door to the bedroom with a shuffle of his foot and divests himself of his trousers before crawling up onto the bed and stalking predatory across the bed sheets towards me. He stops at my foot and begins trailing kisses along the inner arch. 

“If I’m the cat that makes you the canary.” I whisper breathlessly as he trails the kisses slowly up my leg, lingering on my inner thigh and hip before continuing upwards. 

“Lucky canary.” He breathes out as he takes a nipple into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth and tongue until it’s a hard pebble. 

“Lucky cat more like.” My brain shuts down the instant his lips meet mine and coherent thought filters away to nothing, until I become a writhing, moaning mass of pliable liquid. Where his cool hands touch, his fiery hot mouth follows bringing pleasure to every inch of my body. With my hands tangled in his hair I clutch at him desperately as he brings me to the brink several times with his mouth, only to draw me back again with a well-timed bite or icy slap. By the time he’s lifted my leg over his shoulder and he’s pushing his ridged length into me I’m practically begging for it in between incoherent moans of pleasure. The slide of his length inside of me causes me to arch back and groan in ecstasy. My fingers clutch at his shoulders and I’m undoubtedly carving out moon shaped crescents in his skin with my nails. With one hand under my thigh supporting my leg and the other supporting his weight beside my head I’m completely at the mercy of his powerful thrusts. Each thrust sends waves of pleasure from my core and into my chest. His iron clad control keeps his movements deliberate and well timed but as my own climax screams through my body causing me to clench down on him, his own control slips. 

I’m not a screamer but the high pitched moan of ecstasy from my own mouth is joined by the deep throaty groan of pleasure from Ranger, as we both peak and ride the wave of pleasure together. Panting like an unfit over weight race horse I collapse bonelessly onto the bed his weight relaxing against me as he lowers my leg and slips out of me. He speaks in Spanish then the unknown words musical to my ears as he peppers my fevered skin with kisses before locking his liquid chocolate gaze with mine. We stare at each other for the longest of time, soul searching in the depths of each others gaze, until finally it is me who looks shyly away. 

I know he knows what I’m thinking and instantly he cups my cheek in his hand and draws my gaze back to his own. 

“Only you Babe.” He whispers a little hoarsely as he leans in and presses a soft chaste kiss on my lips. That phrase alone alleviates my fears and I relax suddenly exhausted. He rolls off me and pulls the covers up and over us to ward off the chill air of the apartment. Ranger pulls me into the warmth of his arms and I settle against the strong powerful chest. Closing my eyes I listen to his steady heartbeat as his fingers draw lazy soothing circles on my back, beneath the covers. That is where we stay as both of us drift into slumber

 

A/N Be kind, that's the first Hetro sex scene I've done for like ages...and ages....and ages. Hope you're still reading. Happy Weekend


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carefully I slip out of the bedroom and close the door quietly behind me. Ranger is fast asleep. I know he must be exhausted as he didn’t even shift as I crawled out from beneath his arm. I know of late he’s been stressed so I’m determined to let him sleep. With the door to the bedroom closed I yawn and make my way over to fridge. I grab myself one of the bottles of water and left over pastry from yesterday. I really do need coffee but I’d promised Lester I’d meet him in the gym to begin my defense training. With a longing glance at the coffee pot I sigh and head quickly from the rooms. The corridor outside the room is quiet at this time in the morning but I smile and give the camera a finger wave while I wait for lift. 

Down level 2 I make my way to the gym and I’m not surprise to see Lester already lifting weights with Hal as his spotter. These guys are worse than energizer bunnies, they keep going and going. Negotiating the other gym equipment in the room I wander over to the two bulky men and smile at them both. 

“Stephanie.” Hal nods at me. 

“Beautiful.” Lester grunts as he pushes up on one last rep before securing the weight and bar back in its cradle. “Sleep well?” Lester sits up from the bench and wipes his face with his towel, as he glances up pointedly at me. 

“Yes.” I speak confidently ignoring the underlying question Lester is asking. I know he knows that Ranger spent the night as his own bed hadn’t been slept in this morning. There’s an awkward silence between us only broken when Hal clears his throat, obviously feeling awkward himself. 

“I’m going to go shower before my shift.” Hal mutters as he looks from Lester to me and then back again. He too probably has some questions knowing that probably all of Rangman knows by now that Ranger stayed the night in my rooms. However Hal is polite enough not to ask and Lester and I watch as he disappears into the locker room. 

“What, I’m not saying anything these walls have eyes and ears.” I mutter as Lester raises a questioning eyebrow in my direction. 

“Let’s go for a run then.” Lester gets up from the weight bench and pulls on his t-shirt. Like always a shudder of delight runs up my spine as I watch the stretch and pull of muscles on Lester’s taunt stomach as he dresses himself. I sigh as the toned physique is covered up. “Don’t whine Steph you need the exercise.” Lester mistakes my sigh as one of disapproval of the run but I don’t correct him. In silence we make our way out of the gym and take the lift down to the carpark. A Rangeman Chrysler has just pulled in as we pass through the garage. Lester nods at the guys who are unpacking the car as we make out way up the ramp and out onto the quiet street. 

Dawn has only just broken over the horizon and the chill of the evening has not yet broken. I shiver as I pull my jacket closed and zip it up. A mist has settled on the road in pockets and obscures the view of the street. I haven’t run for anything other than necessity in years and so I glance cautiously at Lester who is performing a few stretches beside me. 

“You do realize if you push me I’ll vomit.” I mutter as I bend down and tie up my shoelaces a little tighter. Lester snorts in amusement and shakes his head. 

“We’ll take it easy and run the park circuit.” He smiles as me and turns to begin the jog. As promised he takes it easy and I keep up with him at a steady pace, as we follow the street to its end and turn into the park. The pockets of mist hang more densely in the park among the trees and grass. We jog side by side in unison, however I am already struggling to breathe while Lester has hardly broken a sweat. As we round the children’s playground Lester slows our pace to a walk, already noting my struggle. I try and appear to be not out of breath but it is pointless and I stop and double over in order to suck in a deep steadying breath. “God Beautiful you really aren’t cut out for running.” Lester takes pity on me and stops allowing me time to rest as I choke down the urge to vomit. “So come on, spill about last night and don’t spare me the juicy bits. Tank practically nailed me to the floor after you and the boss left. ” Once I’ve calmed my breathing a little I stand up and fall into step beside Lester as we continue the walk around the park. 

“I don’t think he’ll be pissed at you anymore.” I smile sideways at Lester. 

“Yeah, I’d never been so happy to have your distraction as last night Beautiful. I guess I dodged a bullet there?” Lester laughs and I join him as we walk easily around the playground and down the tree lined path back towards the road. “Was it good?” Lester glances across at me and smirks playfully. 

“Yeah. I think you were right about him just being respectful now Joe is out of the picture.” Lester nods and throws me a ‘told you so’ expression. “He said I’m the only one.” I gauge Lester’s reaction to the news and I’m not surprised to see him once again nod in understanding. 

“You have been for a long time. We all knew it, when he stopped spending as much time at the Atlanta office.” Lester slings an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. He smells of aftershave and sweat. On any other man I’d be slightly repulsed but the strength of the muscle surrounding me is more of a comfort than anything. “I’m happy for you beautiful. He’s a good man.” With another tight squeeze Lester presses a chaste kiss against my forehead before letting me go and quickening our pace back to a jog. “Come on, if you can go all night with Ranger you can survive a jog!” Lester is cheeky and turns around to jog backwards as we reach the road again. He’s being a show off and I roll my eyes and reluctantly quicken my pace back to a jog to catch up to him. He’s still jogging backwards laughing at me as we step into a thicker fog patch that hasn’t yet lifted from the road. I over take him at a jog to prove my fitness and he laughs as he spins around to face me again, this time allowing me to run backwards. 

From nowhere I hear the squeal of tyres on the wet road as a white van pulls out of the fog and screeches to a halt beside the footpath just behind Lester. My face falls instantly into horror as I watch four masked men leap out of the rolling van and take Lester by surprise. He’s not prepared for the attack and I scream his name as I watch him get dragged to the floor. I see the sparkle of a needle as Lester begins to struggle against his captors before he’s being stabbed in the neck by one of the men. He’s defenseless and his eyes stare at me in shock from the ground as the drug begins to take effect. 

“Get her!” Before Lester is out cold the attention of the group turns to me. In horror I realize that the attackers are not purely after Lester but me too. With an apologetic glance at Lester I spin around and run. I must only be a few hundred meters up the road from Rangeman and if I can just make it to the garage the cameras will alert the guys upstairs. 

I’ve never run so hard in my life. Behind me I can hear the pounding of feet on the pavement behind me as they run after me. The fog patch clears and I can just make out the ramp that leads to the garage and the safety of Rangeman. I push myself harder gritting my teeth as I run. For the briefest of moments I think I will make it as I turn onto the ramp at the top of the drive. However before I can run down the ramp a solid wall of muscle hits me square in the back sending me sprawling onto the hard concrete. I hit hard and I know the concrete takes large chunks of skin from my hands and knees but I don’t feel the pain. I know there is a camera on the gate and I pray that someone is watching the screen at this very moment. Rough hands drag me over onto my back and I don’t wait to start fighting. Screaming now I scratch, bite, kick and fight like a feral caged animal. My attacker is taken a little of guard by the ferocity of my attack and grunts in pain at a few well aimed kicks of my feet. At the top of the ramp the white van rolls to a screeching halt again and I continue to scream as my attacker is now joined by a second.

“Get her in the van quickly!” The second man yells at the first and they both grab me by my arms and legs and bodily throw me into the side door of the van. I’m still screaming and fighting even as the van takes off and the door is closed shutting off my escape. 

“Hold her still!” Three sets of hands hold me down while one closes over my mouth effectively shutting off my screams. I bite at the hand and draw blood. “Fucking bitch!” The hand is snapped away from my mouth briefly but it is replaced by a stinging slap that slices at my cheek hard and sends my head banging against the wall of the van. Stars sparkle in my vision before I feel the stinging prick of a needle as its thrust into my neck. The cold liquid in the syringe burns and I squeal in pain. The three sets of hands hold me firm as I continue to struggle but with less intensity. 

“Sweet dreams bitch.” A fog begins to ghost across my vision as the drug I’ve been injected with begins to circulate. It takes a few minutes but eventually my limbs go limp and my head lolls back against the floor of the van. The three sets of hands holding me down loosen and I find myself being dragged unceremoniously to the back of the van. I’m dumped like a rag doll on the floor beside a very familiar figure. Lester lies beside me his eyes closed and his face pale. He looks dead. Finally I can no longer fight the drug and as the darkness closes in on my vision I stare at Lester in fear, hoping like hell that Ranger finds us before it’s too late. 

 

A/N Sorry it's been a while, got caught up with HP fiction. Anyway, can anyone say Cliffy? I've been looking forward to posting this chapter all week. Hope you're still with me.


End file.
